


Journey

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood, Drama, Fantasy, Fights, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Iwaizumi joins the army of Aoba Johsai to fight against Shiratorizawa. Little did he know that he would not just get to know the country better, but a certain magician that accompanies the troop as well. Oikawa seems to be all Iwaizumi dislikes being his annoying self, but he soon recognizes there is more than meets the eye.





	1. I- Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)  
> This is my first Haikyuu AU and also the first time I start posting a fiction that isn't finished yet. I hope you will enjoy :) I'd really appreciate if you let me know what you think! As usual it's an iwaoi although many other characters make an appearance. 
> 
> Have fun reading, hopefully as much as I have fun writing this :)

Annoying. 

That was the first thing that came into his mind as Iwaizumi Hajime, warrior of the Aoba Johsai kingdom, met the magician for the first time. He didn't know what to expect, but it hadn't been this guy since many people spoke about his talent in magic and how important his skills could be to successfully defeat Shiratorizawa, an opposing kingdom. But even more people talked about the magician's good looks and in that part Iwaizumi agreed. Even though he would never admit it and good looks weren't something that won a war. But ever since Oikawa Tooru had opened his mouth to speak, Iwaizumi felt the nearly overwhelming wish to punch him. He didn't though. Not yet at least. 

„You look so grumpy. I bet you scare people away with that face, Iwa- chan", Oikawa mused. They were in the inner courtyard of the Aoba Johsai castle, getting ready for their departure. Next to Oikawa and Iwaizumi there were a lot of other soldiers, another magician and a healer. They really were about to fight against Shiratorizawa. 

Iwaizumi's head turned towards the slightly bigger magician. The height difference was annoying as well. „How did you call me?" 

Oikawa blinked. „Iwa- chan? That's much shorter than the whole name, you know?" 

Iwaizumi snorted. „Alright, Crappykawa." 

„What? That's rude, Iwa- chan!" 

„No, it's perfectly fitting." Iwaizumi petted his horse's neck before he got on it's back. 

The leader of their troop, Sawamura Daichi, cleared his throat loud enough to be heard from everyone in the courtyard. The little conversations ebbed away. „Today is a big day! We set out to defeat Shiratorizawa, but be aware that already the journey to their boundaries can hold any kind of danger. Be always attentive. Watch your back and stay together. We will be going now!" 

After this words the troop began to move, Sawamura in front of dozens of horses and a few wagons, that hold their food, tents and other stuff.

Oikawa rode right next to Iwaizumi, waving to a few screeching girls and women as they had left the castle and took the main road that lead out of the capital of Aoba Johsai. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes what didn't go unnoticed by the magician. 

„What's with that? Are you jealous, Iwa- chan?" he singsonged. 

„Hell, no!" Iwaizumi hurriedly assured. „As if I would be jealous of someone like you." 

Oikawa giggled. „As you say~."

„Shut the fuck up, Shittykawa!" 

Yes, annoying was absolutely the right word to describe Oikawa Tooru. 

***

The troop left the capital of Aoba Johsai behind and as far as Iwaizumi was concerned he was glad about that. There had been lots of people along the way who wanted to see the warriors leave, among them a horribly amount of women that had screamed Oikawa's name. As if the magician would be some kind of aristocrat. Not even the king would get such reactions. But Iwaizumi mused it would all be different if this poor women would know what Oikawa's personality was like. Not that Iwaizumi knew the mage all too well but he still had an impression. And that wasn't a pleasant one. 

In front of the troop the scenery of the kingdom Aoba Johsai developed itself. They followed a sandy path that crunched under the horse's hooves, they heard the chirping of birds and could look far ahead due to the plane land in this area. Different kinds of trees grew alongside the way in between green grass and colorful flowers. It would have been a peaceful sight if Iwaizumi wouldn't have been aware that their party was heading for battle, even though they were a few days away from their destination. Some of the warriors talked to each other, here and there some laughter was heard, while others looked around with attentive eyes. 

„Hard to believe we're on our way to fight, huh?" 

The voice startled Iwaizumi lightly and he turned his head to meet Matsukawa's gaze. The latter grinned. 

„Yeah", Iwaizumi sighed. „Yeah, it is." 

Matsukawa nodded in thought. „I really don't get why you're doing this", he all but whispered. 

Iwaizumi looked alarmed. „Sssh ", he hissed, luckily none seemed to have heard Matsukawa's words. 

„But it's true. You don't need to do this." 

„Even if. Let's not talk about that", Iwaizumi said. He sure knew he could just have stayed in the safety of the castle and let the warriors fight, but that wasn't like him. And he really hadn't any kind of interest in revealing his identify. For now he was the warrior Iwaizumi Hajime. Nothing more, nothing less. 

„As you wish", Matsukawa sighed and let his horse fall back to ride next to Hanamaki again. Both of them were confidants to Iwaizumi and knew who he really was. And Iwaizumi understood their worries and concerns, but still he was certain to have made the right decision to join this party. 

He glanced carefully over to Oikawa who was riding only a few feet away and noticed the magician looking up at the sky, brows furrowed. Iwaizumi looked up as well and saw an eagle flying in circles. „I've never seen an eagle here before", he wondered aloud although he just meant to think that. 

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. „It's not just an eagle as far as I can say." 

„What do you mean by that?" Iwaizumi turned his gaze towards the magician again, who still looked up. 

„Did you know that the coat animal of Shiratorizawa is the eagle? They say king Ushijima owns lots of them", Oikawa said. 

„How does that answer my question?" Iwaizumi felt irritated. Of course he knew that. 

„It doesn't", Oikawa replied. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „You know what? Never mind." 

Oikawa indeed remained silent for a long while and even though Iwaizumi was really annoyed by the others babbling, the silence made him somewhat uneasy. The magician still looked up at the sky, fixating the eagle with his eyes, and saying nothing. After some time Iwaizumi heard the eagle cry out what made him look up again. The imposant bird's flight had become slower and then it stopped. Iwaizumi didn't understand what was happening as the eagle cried out again, his wings awkwardly pressed against his body, and then- the eagle liquidated in a cloud of grey smoke. 

„What was that?" one of the other warriors yelled.

„Have you seen that?"

„It disappeared!" 

Iwaizumi turned his head to look at Oikawa once more, who lowered his right hand. „What was that?" he wanted to know. 

„Obviously", the magician replied. „That wasn't an eagle. I got rid of it for now, but that won't be the last beast they send us." 

Beast. 

Iwaizumi had heard about beasts. Creatures that were created with magic to attack, observe or protect people, the creator or others, depending on their task. 

„I always thought these were... bigger", Iwaizumi mumbled. 

Oikawa chuckled. „Because the big beasts are the ones people talk about. A beast can be as small or as gigantic as the creator wills them to be." 

„And... that eagle..." 

„Was a beast, yes. Most likely sent from Shiratorizawa. Guess they knew we would be on our way", Oikawa continued. 

„And you just... destroyed it." 

„Well, yes?" Oikawa blinked owlishly. „I'm a magician. That's one of my tasks on this trip. To protect the troop." He sighed. „I should talk to Dai- chan." 

„Dai- chan?" Iwaizumi repeated. 

„Sawamura", Oikawa clearified. „So, excuse me, Iwa- chan. Talk to you later!" 

Iwaizumi looked after Oikawa as the mage speed up to catch up with Sawamura. As annoying as the magician was as useful he seemed to be. And disrespectful he was on top of that. Who called a high- ranking warrior such a name? Iwaizumi sighed deeply, the conversations around him slowly ebbing away. 

***

They traveled the whole day and only as the sun was about to set Sawamura declared that they would settle down for the night. It had been quite uneventful after the appearance of the beast, but the nerves had been on edge. If Shiratorizawa was already watching them they needed to be as attentive as possible. 

The troop left the path they had been following since they had left the capital and split up in between a group of trees. So they would be at least a little hidden from view. With the size of their party they weren't inconspicuous in any way, but still they didn't need to provoke being seen from whoever else might use that path. 

They wouldn't build up the tents or anything like that for the night since they would continue their journey early the next morning. Sawamura and a few other soldiers lightened a fire, their cook Hinata Shoyo took care of a meal for the men. Iwaizumi went over to the fire to join some of the others, but then he noticed Oikawa and a black- haired man that wore the robe of a magician as well. At first Iwaizumi wanted to just pass them as he overheard some of the words spoken. 

„Please, Oikawa- san", the black- haired mage said. „Teach me how to destroy beasts like you do." 

Oikawa snorted. „I won't teach you anything, Tobio- chan. Never!" 

„But..." 

„You're really going on my nerves, you know that?" Oikawa snarled. „As if I would ever teach you one single thing!" 

„Kageyama!" another voice interrupted and the cook came running. „I need your help! Oh- the grand mage!" The carrot- haired man stared at Oikawa. 

„Grand mage, huh?" Oikawa repeated, croaking a grin. „I really like that sound." 

„But if you are that grand, why won't you teach me?" Kageyama spoke up again. 

„Why should I teach someone like you, Tobio- chan?" Oikawa's words were like venom, void of the lightness Iwaizumi usually sensed in the magician's voice. 

„You asked him to teach you?" the cook squeaked. „That would be so cool! You're already pretty good, but with his help..." 

„That's why I asked him, dumbass", Kageyama mumbled. 

„But I don't teach brats", Oikawa clarified. 

Kageyama glared at him, before he took his leave. „Come, Hinata. You said you needed my help?" 

„Yes, indeed!" Hinata replied and followed Kageyama, their conversation fading away. 

Iwaizumi stepped closer, taking a close look at Oikawa. „You're really an ass, aren't you?" 

Oikawa blinked in surprise. „Who? Me?" He put a hand on his chest. „That's a rude thing to say, Iwa- chan." 

„Not when it's true", Iwaizumi shrugged. 

„Don't talk about things you don't understand. You could hurt your small brain", Oikawa singsonged. 

Iwaizumi simply took a swing and punched Oikawa against his upper arm. 

„Ow!" the magician cried out, rubbing the hit spot. „That hurts! What was that even for?" 

„Oh, I guess your small brain wouldn't understand", Iwaizumi deadpanned and left the magician behind, walking over to the fire. He could feel Oikawa stare after him. 

 

„You don't get along too well, do you“, Hanamaki's voice startled Iwaizumi. 

The black- haired looked up, finding the red- haired warrior and Matsukawa right next to him. Both were looking expectantly at him. „I don't know what you're talking about...“ 

„Well, you and the grand mage“, Matsukawa clearified as if he wasn't aware that Iwaizumi very well knew what this was about. 

Iwaizumi snorted, shortly distracted by the sight of Kageyama and Hinata. The latter looked with big eyes at the magician and the kettle that was levitating a few inches over the ground. „Does that thing fly?“ he asked. 

„Yes“, Matsukawa and Hanamaki answered in unison, the red- haired continuing. „So they don't need to carry that heavy thing.“ 

„But“, Matsukawa said. „Back to my question.“ 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. „He's totally annoying.“ 

„Sure, sure“, Hanamaki nodded. „And not in the slightest good- looking.“ There was a teasing tone in his voice that made Iwaizumi uncomfortable. 

„Well, he looks... good. But still he has a shitty personality. And why is that even important?“ 

The other two men shrugged. „It's fun to tease you“, Hanamaki said. 

„What did I do to deserve your company?“ Iwaizumi sighed. 

„You mean, what did you do to be blessed with our company“, Matsukawa laughed. 

„Yeah, yeah. Whatever.“ 

Seemed as if not just a certain mage was pretty annoying. 

***

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Hinata had cooked a really delicious meal and if Iwaizumi wouldn't have known that the red- haired was also a decent warrior he would have thought he would do this for his living. He didn't though but Hinata had agreed to accompany their small army and take care of the food. That had been a good decision since everyone seemed pleased after having eaten. 

Iwaizumi sat a few feet away from the group that surrounded the fire, talking about their families or weapons or other things- he didn't really pay attention as he looked around. He saw Sawamura talking to a few warriors, most likely about the route for the next day, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were bickering near the fire, laughing, Hinata sat next to Kageyama, looking relaxed into the flames while Kageyama had put an arm around him. Iwaizumi smiled to himself. So these two were close he mused. He didn't mind that, more so it made him a little jealous. But being who he was wouldn't allow him to just fall in love. 

His eyes kept wandering and after some time he hesitated. The annoying grand mage was nowhere to be seen. Not that Iwaizumi cared. He didn't. But still he got to his feet and wandered around their improvised camp, leaving the warmth of the flickering flames behind. And indeed he found Oikawa after a couple of minutes (exactly twelve, not that he had been counting) 

The magician stood next to the silver- haired healer Iwaizumi remembered as Sugawara Koushi. The two of them were talking and Iwaizumi noticed that Sugawara had a bowl with Hinata’s ragout in hands. Iwaizumi went a little closer to be able to hear their words. 

„I brought you some food“, Sugawara said. „It's pretty good.“ 

„Aaaw, Kou- chan! This is so sweet of you! But I'm not hungry“, Oikawa replied. 

Sugawara sighed at that. „You are of no use if you collapse because you forget to eat, you know?“ 

„That won't happen“, Oikawa replied. 

„Don't think I don't know how debilitating the use of magic can be...“ 

„Of course you know. You're a healer, Kou- chan.“ 

Another sigh from Sugawara. „Just eat, Tooru. Please.“ 

That seemed to disarm Oikawa since he took the bowl from Sugawara’s hands. „Thank you, Koushi.“ 

Iwaizumi nearly felt uncomfortable for witnessing this conversation and he wanted to retreat silently, not at all wondering if Sugawara and Oikawa were close and how they had gotten to know each other. That was absolutely not on his mind or so he tried to convince himself. 

„Iwa- chan!“ Oikawa cried out and Iwaizumi stilled. 

Shit.

„Err, hello, Shittykawa, Sugawara“, he replied, stepping closer. 

Sugawara tilted his head. „Shittykawa“, he repeated amused. 

„It's fitting, isn't it?“ Iwaizumi said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Sugawara giggled. „Indeed“, he agreed. 

„Kou- chan! I thought we were friends!“ Oikawa whined. 

„We are. We are. But that is really too fitting“, Sugawara grinned. „However, I need to get back. Daichi- err, I mean Sawamura will be wondering what takes me so long.“ 

„Aaaw, young love“, Oikawa singsonged and Sugawara’s cheeks turned bright red. 

„Shut up“, he muttered with a shy grin before he left. 

Oikawa laughed silently, looking after the healer. 

„I can't believe you're friends with such a nice person“, Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa's jaw snapped shut immediately and he snorted. „I am a nice person, too.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „Haven't seen that until now.“ 

„You wait, Iwa- chan! You will see that I'm actually a really kind person.“ 

„That would be a long wait, wouldn't it?“ 

Oikawa's mouth opened and closed, the magician obviously in a loss for words. Iwaizumi smirked. When the other was silent he wasn't as annoying. 

***

With the first light of the new day the warriors packed their stuff and got ready to hit the road again. Hinata had made a small breakfast and once more Iwaizumi was impressed by the other’s cooking skills. But also once more he noticed a certain magician missing. He snorted. Oikawa really was a hand- full if he awaited Sugawara to bring him food again. Again the fact Iwaizumi did even notice Oikawa's absence had nothing to do with the fact that his thoughts circled around the mage more often than not. Not at all. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa talked to a few other soldiers, ready to go. It was then that Iwaizumi noticed Sawamura walking over, Oikawa a little behind. The robe in the white and aquamarine of Aoba Johsai flattered around his frame. Iwaizumi didn't stare. Of course not. 

„Good morning, Iwa- chan“, Oikawa singsonged and the black- haired rolled his eyes at that. 

„Morning, Shittykawa.“ 

„Is there a time when you're not grumpy?“ Oikawa asked, preparing his horse for their leave. 

„When you're not around“, Iwaizumi shrugged. 

„You're so mean!“ Oikawa pouted, but remained silent after that. 

Iwaizumi was close to ask if everything was alright, but before he could act on it Sawamura's voice caught his attention. And the attention of the whole troop. 

„We will set off again. Today we will get a lot closer to Shiratorizawa’s boundaries, although we won't reach them within the next days. Be aware of your surroundings and stay together“, Sawamura said, nodding simply to the declarations of approval from his troop. 

Soon after they were back on the path they had already followed yesterday. The scenery changed slowly from plain lands to a more hilly one. Iwaizumi was accompanied by Hanamaki and Matsukawa somewhere in the middle of their troop. 

„Are you really sure about that?“ Matsukawa asked. „It can be pretty dangerous.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „As if I wouldn't know that. I'm not a child, you know?“ 

„Of course not. But...“ Hanamaki chewed on his lower lip. „Well, if you would, you know...“ 

„It's not too late to turn back“, Matsukawa continued as Hanamaki had trailed off. 

Their conversation was disturbed by a pack of crows that suddenly flew low over the troop, too low. Iwaizumi straightened. Were that beasts? It seemed as if he wasn't the only one to think that as some of the warriors started to mumble excitedly. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both laid a hand on their weapons to be prepared for an attack, but as far as they could see there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

„Oikawa- san! Please teach me how to summon beasts!“ 

It was Kageyama’s voice that made Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa turn around. The black- haired mage in the black and orange of Karasuno rode next to Oikawa, who rolled his eyes at the other’s request. 

„As if, Tobio- chan“, Oikawa declined. „I will never teach you anything.“ 

„But...“ Kageyama looked down, worrying his bottom lip. „I want to become as good as you.“ 

Oikawa laughed at that. „You will never ever even be close to my level. Stop dreaming and take care of your Shrimpy- chan.“ 

Kageyama bowed in the saddle of his horse. „Oikawa- san, please!“ 

„No- ho“, Oikawa singsonged, sticking out his tounge. „Forget it!“ 

Iwaizumi had heard enough. He stopped his horse and rode over to the two magicians. „Kageyama, don't let him get to you. He is just afraid that you could surpass him.“ 

Oikawa snorted. „As if...“ 

„Then explain to me why you don't teach him“, Iwaizumi demanded. 

Oikawa avoided Iwaizumi's gaze. „I don't need to explain anything“, he mumbled and sighed. „If you would excuse me, Iwa- chan. I have things to take care of.“ With that the magician sped up his horse and rode up to the front to talk to Sawamura. 

„He will teach me. One day“, Kageyama stated. „But thank you, Iwaizumi- san. That was really kind of you.“ 

Iwaizumi smirked. „No problem, Kageyama.“ 

As the other mage left Iwaizumi's side the black- haired looked again up at the sky where the crows were still circling. He hated to admit that but that was really impressive. 

***

Somewhere along the way the crows had flown away, most likely to their destination. At least that was what Iwaizumi mused. The annoying magician had spent the whole day at Sawmura’s side, talking to the leader of the troop, and Iwaizumi would have killed to know what they were talking about. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had stucked to his side and made conversation every now and then, but Iwaizumi didn't really pay attention. The two warriors were only by his side because of his title he thought bitterly, longing for any kind of interaction that wasn't colored by conscientiousness. 

With the end of the day approaching the warriors once more left the path and build their camp for the night. Due to the changed landscape there were less trees, instead there were smaller and bigger hills, in between small patches of even ground. Tonight the troop was even more scattered than the day before. Hinata had difficulties to find a proper place to cook and the fire some of the warriors lightened was smaller. Still many of the soldiers gathered around the flickering warmth that colored everything in a warm orange. 

Iwaizumi felt the exhaustion of the second day on a horse’s back in his bones and found a place near the fire himself. He let his gaze linger on the flames and felt himself relax. He sighed deeply and hoped their journey would continue in a quiet way even though he knew that the closer they came to Shiratorizawa the more dangerous it would become. He watched Matsukawa and Hanamaki bickering like the inseparable duo they were and sighed again. His attention was then caught by a figure approaching the fire. 

„Sugawara“, Iwaizumi called out and the healer came over, a polite smile on his face that made Iwaizumi wonder if the silver- haired knew the truth. 

„Iwaizumi- san. Is there anything I can do for you?“

„I was just wondering“, Iwaizumi said, avoiding the other’s gaze as he felt his cheeks heat up (absolutely not caused by thinking of a certain mage) „You and Oikawa seem to know each other pretty well. Or... well, that was at least my impression.“ 

Sugawara still smiled and sat down next to Iwaizumi. „Why do you ask?“ 

Iwaizumi shrugged. „There's no reason.“ Damn, now he could even feel his ears turn red. 

Sugawara chuckled lightly. „We met each other a few years ago as Karasuno was attacked by Shiratorizawa.“ 

„Oh. Is he from Karasuno, too?“ 

„He's not. He's born in the kingdom of Aoba Johsai as far as I know. But he fought for Karasuno back then.“ 

Iwaizumi remembered that there had been an attack from Shiratorizawa a few years ago, even though he had this knowledge out of books. Back in the days before the alliance between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai had been formed. An alliance that was still young. 

„Oikawa saved me back then, you know? Me and Daichi. And not only us“, Sugawara continued. „We can be really grateful to have such a skilled mage in our troop.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly, thinking. 

„I know he can be annoying and a real hand- full, but it's more to him than what meets the eye“, Sugawara said. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „I agree. He really is annoying.“ His gaze searched the warriors around the fire and he frowned. „Where is Oikawa anyway?“ 

Sugawara shrugged. „He won't be far. I bet he is casting a spell to hide our camp just like yesterday.“ 

„He hid our camp?“ Iwaizumi looked at Sugawara. 

„Indeed. Well, good that you reminded me- I will look for him and bring him some food.“ 

„I can do that“, Iwaizumi said without thinking. 

Sugawara stilled in his movements, having gotten up from his sitting position. „Really? I would really appreciate that.“ 

„It's not a problem“, Iwaizumi assured and was surprised by the fact that this indeed was true. 

***

Iwaizumi found Hinata near the kettle he cooked their food in, talking to Kageyama who never was far from the small cook. He felt nearly as if intruding something, but before he knew it both pairs of eyes were on him. 

„Do you want something more, Iwaizumi- san?“ Hinata asked. „I made lots of food.“ 

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. „Well, yes. I'd like to bring one portion to Oikawa.“ 

Hinata nodded, immediately reaching for a bowl to fill. 

„Oikawa- san hasn't been here for the meal. Yesterday either“, Kageyama said. 

„Yes, the grand mage was too busy to eat“, Hinata mused, handing the filled bowl to Iwaizumi accompanied by a wooden spoon. 

„Thank you“, Iwaizumi said and wanted to leave, but hesitated. „Kageyama, can I ask you a question?“ 

The black- haired shrugged. „Of course.“ 

„Why are you asking Oikawa to teach you? I mean, I saw you levitate this kettle earlier. What do you need him for?“ 

„Isn't it obvious?“ Kageyama asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. „I want to learn from the best to become better myself.“ 

„Even if he insults you and turns your request down?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know. 

„Yes. And I know one day he will give in if I'm persistent enough.“ 

„He sure will“, Hinata agreed. „He knows how talented you are.“ 

And exactly that may be the problem, Iwaizumi thought to himself. „I see“, he said instead. „Thank you again.“ 

With that Iwaizumi took his leave to search for a certain annoying magician. He really didn't understand why he had offered his help to Sugawara. It would have been much easier to just let the healer bring food to Oikawa. But here he was, a bowl for the brown- haired in hand and searching for him.

Why did he even care? He had met the mage just yesterday and it wasn't as if they would get along too well. But still Iwaizumi had somewhat missed the other's annoying company today. 

„What the hell is wrong with me?“ he muttered under his breath. 

Their camp really was bigger than the evening before and the food had already cooled significantly as Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa. The magician stood there, head laid back and gaze turned towards the sky. He looked almost ethereal bathed in the light of the moon. 

„Oi, Shittykawa“, Iwaizumi called out, breaking out of his own thoughts. „You need to eat.“ 

Oikawa didn't turn towards the warrior as Iwaizumi approached him. „The stars are beautiful tonight. Don't you think, Iwa- chan?“ His voice was soft, dreamy even. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. „Whatever. Here. I brought you food.“ 

That made Oikawa look at him and smile. „Are you worried about me, Iwa- chan? Didn't know a brute like you would take care of me.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „As if. Here's the food. Eat it.“ He pushed the bowl towards Oikawa who grabbed it on instinct, blinking. 

„Thank you.“

„Yeah, yeah“, Iwaizumi waved him off. „Don't stay up too long.“ And with that Iwaizumi left again. He was absolutely not thinking about the sight of Oikawa's features. 

***

It was in the middle of the night as Iwaizumi woke up. He had slept next to Hanamaki and Matsukawa who startled awake as well. At first he didn't know what had woken him up, but then the ground shook again. Some of the warriors already stumbled to their feet, reaching for their weapons. 

„What is that?“ one of the warriors near Iwaizumi whispered. 

„Be attentive!“ Sawamura's voice echoed through the camp. Iwaizumi looked around, but couldn't find their leader. „Get your weapons and stay together as close as possible!“ 

What was happening? Iwaizumi got up himself, picking up his sword that had laid next to him as he had been sleeping. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood next to him, ready to protect him from anything that may come out of the dark surrounding them. 

„Tobio- chan! We need light!“ That was Oikawa's voice and soon after little bubbles of light started to appear, expelling the thick darkness of night. 

„Oikawa!“ Sawamura called out and Iwaizumi saw the mage running in the direction of the voice. He felt the urgent need to follow Oikawa, but didn't. He still hadn't fully understood what was going on, just the shaking beneath their feet continued and seemed to become stronger every time. It was almost as if something was stepping closer, something really big. 

And then this something became visible in the distance. A silhouette even darker than the dark night sky behind. It was huge and Iwaizumi heard some warriors gasp, some even started to pray in mumbled words. 

„Don't panic!“ Sawamura called. „We will take care of it. Stay here...“ He trailed off as a second form appeared in the distance. „Alright, change of plans! I will need everyone of you. Looks like we have to face two beasts.“ 

The murmuring between the warriors showed just how afraid they were, but they still were soldiers as well, so the troop got ready for the attack. 

„We will protect you“, Matsukawa said next to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki nodded sternly. 

„Take care of yourselves first. I'm able to fight and you know that“, Iwaizumi replied. 

The two beasts approached slowly while the troop hurriedly got their horses ready. Iwaizumi couldn't help but search for Oikawa beneath his comrades. The magician was already on the back of his horse next to Sawamura and looked really concentrated. Iwaizumi wondered why they even had to worry since he heard about Oikawa's spell to hide their camp. 

The troop moved towards the two beasts, parting in two after Sawamura's loud voice ordered them to. Iwaizumi wasn't surprised that he himself chose the party in which Oikawa was without a second thought, neither was he surprised by finding Hanamaki and Matsukawa right behind him. The two really were serious about protecting him no matter what, even though Iwaizumi wasn't too bad as a fighter himself. 

They were facing two bulky creatures that seemed to be made of stone and moss, big as three men and very broad. The closer Iwaizumi came the more he felt the beasts every step vibrate through his body. Some of the horses were panicking and just running away from the danger they surely sensed without giving their equestrians any chance to stop them. 

It was chaotic. 

Iwaizumi saw arrows flying towards what seemed to be the head since one big eye looked down towards the warriors. Some soldiers rode close to the beasts to hit their legs, even though it were more likely big stumps they were walking on. Magic attacks made the air buzz. He concentrated on the beast his party was fighting and approached it together with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. In that moment he was thankful for his armor as well as for the strong steel his sword was made of. Otherwise he wouldn't have any chance to be able to hurt the beast. 

Sparks were flying as Iwaizumi hit the stony surface of the beast and then he had already passed by just to turn his horse around and to attack another time. The bulky creature tried to grab his attackers and succeeded- it lifted one horse with his equestrian and crushed both in his hand. Iwaizumi averted his gaze as he heard the cries of death. Still the troop attacked over and over again. 

A loud rumble shook the ground beneath them as the beast finally fell. It was trying to catch its fall but to no avail. 

„Continue attacking!“ Sawamura shouted and the warriors obeyed. 

But it became clear that just because it lay on the ground the beast wasn't beat in any way. It rolled around, crushing one or two unlucky warriors and their horses. 

„Stay back!“ Sawamura called out again and then they heard a loud roar. 

Iwaizumi turned around and felt his jaw fall open as he recognized a dragon flying towards them. Another beast. 

„Stay away from the rocky one“, Oikawa yelled. „The dragon is ours!“ 

What? 

Iwaizumi stared at the creature that circled above them, nothing more than a dark silhouette in front of the still dark sky. But it was a dragon without any doubt. 

„Retreat!“ Sawamura ordered and the warriors who were still able to followed this order without hesitation. 

Iwaizumi saw that the second party obeyed as well. The whole troop moved away from the three beasts and as they had brought some distance between themselves and the magic creatures the dragon shot down from the sky, attacking the bulky beast that was still standing. Loud cries and roaring filled the air as the creatures fought. Fire lightened the night as the dragon spit it against the other beast. 

The fight didn't last long after that. The dragon defeated both beasts seemingly without any problem and the warriors felt relieved. Iwaizumi heard cheering or small prayers to the deities, but he himself scanned the crowd for a certain mage. And he found Oikawa still on his horse, staring at the dragon, and a few heartbeats later the dragon had vanished into thin air. Iwaizumi started to approach the magician as Sugawara got there first. Kageyama had again casted the light- bubbles so Iwaizumi was able to see how exhausted Oikawa looked and how concerned Sugawara seemed to be. 

Of course after such a fight everyone was exhausted beyond anything, but still it was Oikawa who caught Iwaizumi's attention the most. 

„... alright?“ Iwaizumi heard the end of Sugawara's question. 

Oikawa nodded slowly and grinned, but Iwaizumi noticed that it was forced. „I'm fine, Kou- chan. Look for our comrades, okay? There may be some serious injuries.“ 

„Tell me if you need anything“, Sugawara said with obvious urgency. As Oikawa promised to do so the healer nodded and left. There really were things he needed to take care of. 

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi spoke up and met the magician’s gaze. 

„Iwa- chan! Thanks to the deities you're alright“, Oikawa grinned. 

„Same goes for you.“ 

„Oh, are you worried about me?“ Oikawa singsonged. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „As if.“ At least the mage really seemed to be alright Iwaizumi thought. He was his usual self so there was nothing to worry about. Not that Iwaizumi had been worried in the first place. But this thought vanished as soon as he saw the mage sway in his saddle. „Oikawa?“ 

The brown- haired tried to focus on Iwaizumi, opened his mouth as if to say something, but his eyes rolled back in his head before he had the chance to. Luckily Iwaizumi was close enough to catch Oikawa as he fell, crying out in shock. 

„Oikawa! Fuck, Oikawa! Hey!“ He shook the mage lightly but he remained unconscious.


	2. II Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)   
> The second chapter is here! Thank you so much for Kudos, Bookmarks, and for reading this! It means a lot to me :)

The dawn of day had been quiet. After the warriors had been relieved to be still alive at first soon after grief settled in. They had lost comrades, friends, battle companions. A small group left the provisional camp shortly after if had been build and tried to find every dead body of the fallen. Iwaizumi saw Kageyama going with them, while Hinata stayed and did what he always did- he prepared food.

The mood all around him was gloomy, but that was to be expected after their fight. Of course as a warrior one was aware of the danger he was putting oneself into, but it was always hard to lose comrades. Iwaizumi hadn’t made that kind of experience though until he met the men around him just the day before yesterday, but he was sure it was harder than he could even imagine. 

Matsukawa was at Hanamaki's side, for once not next to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki had been hit on the head by a flying rock and was still unconscious. But Sugawara had assured the worried Matsukawa that he would recover and just needed some rest. 

Iwaizumi sighed. Of course he was worried about Hanamaki, but there was another person he thought of as well. 

Oikawa. 

The annoying mage was still unconscious since he had nearly fallen from his horse hadn't it been for Iwaizumi catching him and Iwaizumi still felt shocked. The magician hadn't been injured and that was as well what Sugawara said. It was the expression of the healer that made Iwaizumi uneasy. The silver- haired had tried to mask his concern, but Iwaizumi had noticed it nonetheless. Something wasn't right, that was the thought that just wouldn't leave him alone. Without the strange expression of Sugawara Iwaizumi wouldn't have been as worried as he was. He sat near the fire and stared into nothing while he just waited. Waited for the magician to wake up, waited for his uneasiness to fade, waited for just anything. 

He would have liked it best to sit somewhere near Oikawa to wait for him to regain consciousness, but he didn't. Iwaizumi didn't even understand why he felt that urge at all. But still his eyes moved every now and then into the direction of Oikawa's bed, as far as the improvised sleeping- opportunities could be called such. He sighed and ruffled his black hair before he finally got up. He would get insane if he continued waiting. 

It came as no surprise as Iwaizumi's feet took a certain direction. And then he heard Oikawa's voice and relief washed over him and took some of the tension away that had lingered in his body. Sugawara's voice could be heard as well and Iwaizumi didn't mean to eavesdrop, but well- he was close. 

„... to cast the spell to hide the camp again“, said Oikawa. 

„You should rest. You just fainted...“, Sugawara replied. 

Oikawa snorted. „Oh, really? I didn't notice, you know...“ 

„Tooru...“ 

„Kou- chan. You know I'm right. We need to hide from Shiratorizawa’s eyes as soon as possible. We lost already enough time due to... this.“ Oikawa sounded bitter. 

Iwaizumi swallowed and approached the two, Oikawa sitting in a provisional bed and still too pale for Iwaizumi's liking. But the warrior masked any hint of concern on his features. „So it was really your annoying voice.“ 

„Iwa- chan!“ Oikawa smiled brightly, but Iwaizumi could tell it wasn't a genuine smile. He wondered how a sincere one would look. „Tell the truth- you missed my beautiful voice.“ 

„As if“, Iwaizumi snorted. „So, well, how are you doing?“

„I'm perfectly fine, Iwa- chan. As I was told I slept quite some time and I'm all good now.“ 

From the corner of his eye Iwaizumi recognized Sugawara’s worried expression, but didn't comment on it. „That's good.“ Iwaizumi didn't believe him at all. „You talked about hiding the camp... I have a question, if I may ask.“ 

„Suddenly so polite. Iwa- chan is usually such a brute“, Oikawa grinned. „But I'll tell you- my favorite food is milk bread.“ 

Iwaizumi blinked and then punched Oikawa on his upper arm. „I don't care about your favorite food, Shittykawa.“ 

„Ow!“ Oikawa rubbed his arm with a pout. „That's more like you. So, what do you want to know?“ 

„Well, I heard that you hid our camp with magic. I wonder why we needed to fight the beasts if they wouldn't have been able to see us...“ 

„That's a good question, Iwa- chan! I'm surprised“, Oikawa said. 

„Will you answer my question or do I need to punch you again?“ Iwaizumi asked, deepening his frown. 

Oikawa clicked his tounge as his playful expression changed to a more serious one. „No need to punch me at all, you know?“ He sighed. „These beasts, the two we fought, were able to look through the barrier. They would have come for us, so Dai- chan decided we should make the first move.“ 

„I see. And how do you know which beasts can see through and which can't?“ 

„You're really curious“, Oikawa smirked. „Well, it's something in their energy. Some people can sense it like Tobio- chan or Kou- chan or me. Magicians and healers mostly. That's it.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. There were so many things he just didn't know, no matter how many books he had read. „I see.“ 

„Talking of barriers... I really should cast one for our camp“, Oikawa said. 

„Tooru“, Sugawara sighed after he had listened to the conversation between the other two without saying a word. „We talked about that.“ 

„Yes. That's why you already know my point of view“, Oikawa replied, getting up from the bed. Iwaizumi noticed him swaying lightly on his feet, but Oikawa managed. „We lost enough comrades already.“ With that Oikawa left Iwaizumi and Sugawara behind. The latter sighed deeply. 

„He's so stubborn“, he mumbled. 

„Why is it even a problem that he wants to cast that spell?“ Iwaizumi asked. He felt like something was off and Sugawara's expression did nothing to ease that feeling. „He has done that before.“ 

„I'm... I'm just worried“, the healer answered and Iwaizumi immediately knew that he lied. „Iwaizumi- san? Please excuse me. I have things to take care of.“ 

„Of course“, Iwaizumi said, soon after alone with his thoughts. Something wasn't right and he knew that much, but what exactly he had no clue. Just that it was something about Oikawa. And that made Iwaizumi feel more than just a little uneasy. 

***

The rest of the day had been busy for all of the warriors, so Iwaizumi hadn't had any time to dwell on his thoughts any further. The party with Kageyama and Sawamura had come back, bringing the dead bodies of their fallen comrades. They had burned them in old tradition, Oikawa hiding the fire and the smoke from other people’s eyes. Even after the fire had died down the scent of burned meat lingered in the camp reminding everyone permanently of their loss. Some of the warriors had cried, others had been quiet. But still they needed to go on and as their leader it was Sawamura who announced their departure for the next morning. The soldiers should get as much rest as possible before they would hit the road again. 

The troop had dinner as the light of day slowly faded. Hinata had cooked well and the warriors laid to rest after having eaten. Iwaizumi felt too restless to do so as well. Again he had missed a certain mage around and he went searching for him. He crooked a grin to himself. His search for the magician seemed to become some kind of habit, but he didn't mind. 

He found Oikawa not too far away and approached the other that was staring in the direction of the ashes of the fire that had burned for their cremation. 

„Have you eaten already?“ Iwaizumi asked, stepping next to the brown- haired, shoulders almost touching. 

„What are you? My mom?“ Oikawa sighed. And it sounded so tired, so exhausted, that Iwaizumi didn't punch him this time. 

„It doesn't help anyone if you collapse again“, Iwaizumi stated the obvious. 

Oikawa snorted. „That wasn't because of hunger, you know.“ 

„I thought so“, Iwaizumi said. „But still it's important to remain strong. For all of us.“ 

Oikawa was quiet after that, continuing to stare in the distance.

Iwaizumi sighed. „Do me a favor and take care of yourself, Shittykawa. I don't think you can cast a dragon with an empty stomach.“ 

„What do you know about such things?“ Oikawa lifted a brow. 

„Next to nothing. But it doesn't take a genius to get that.“ 

Now Oikawa laughed. „Well, if it would, you wouldn't have gotten that, Iwa- chan. Ow!“ 

This time Iwaizumi punched Oikawa. „Shut up, Crappykawa.“ But he felt lighter somehow as he saw a familiar pout on Oikawa's face. 

***

With the first rays of sunshine they continued their journey the next day. The injured warriors that weren't able to ride on their own sat in front or behind their comrades, sharing a horse. Iwaizumi guessed for some of them it was more the need for mental comfort than actually physical one. The horses that weren't used or that had lost their equestrians followed with empty saddles. Iwaizumi glanced to his right where Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a horse, the latter sitting behind Matsukawa, his arms wrapped around the others waist. He was better after his head injury, but only slightly. Iwaizumi knew these two long enough to know that Hanamaki wasn't one to display his pain. 

A few rows in front of them Iwaizumi spotted an aquamarin and white robe, that caught his eye next to the black and orange of Karasuno. Oikawa was talking to Sawamura again, while Sugawara rode on his other side. Iwaizumi would really like to know what their conversation was about, since all three of them looked serious while speaking, voices low. 

„If you try a little harder you're ears may grow“, Matsukawa teased. 

Iwaizumi's head turned towards the black- haired, who smiled lazily at him. Behind this expression though he hid an ocean of own worries and thoughts, Iwaizumi guessed. „What do you mean?“ he asked as if he would really have no clue. 

Matsukawa snorted. „You wanna hear what your mage is talking about, don't you?“ 

„It's not ‚my‘ mage“, Iwaizumi mumbled, cheeks turning red. 

„So you wanna know“, Matsukawa stated. „I'm sure he will tell you if you ask him really nice.“ 

„And promise him a kiss or something“, Hanamaki added, words a little slurred. 

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to snort. „As if I'd do something like that with him. He's so annoying...“ 

„Well, it's not uncommon in the military“, Matsukawa shrugged. 

Iwaizumi knew that much, even though more out of books than from real experience. Some warriors formed bonds with one special comrade because of the things they went through together. This bonds were even comparable to romantic relationships in some cases and ran deeper than some relationships outside the military. Iwaizumi wasn't against these kind of things, he just never had thought about it. Being who he even was he couldn't allow himself to fall for someone because of some bond created by the trauma of war or something. He needed to be responsible with every fiber. 

„Oh, so I'm right“, Matsukawa grinned as Iwaizumi remained silent. The latter only grunted, but that seemed to be enough of an answer for Matsukawa. 

„There's nothing bad with having a bond like that, you know?“ Hanamaki stated. „It wouldn't be the first in our troop.“ 

„I don't have anything against these bonds or something. It's just not like that between Oikawa and me. We hardly know each other“, Iwaizumi replied. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going, but he knew that Matsukawa and Hanamaki, even injured, wouldn't just let it slide. 

„Are you sure?“ Matsukawa asked. „I saw how worried you were as he fainted.“ 

„He's a comrade after all“, Iwaizumi shrugged. „And he's our mage and he can do a little more than Kageyama. So, if I was worried- and I wasn't- than not because of Oikawa but because of the wellbeing of the whole troop.“ 

Matsukawa snickered. „Alright. Tell yourself that.“ 

„It's the truth“, Iwaizumi tried, but already knew that Matsukawa wouldn't buy it. At least the black- haired didn't push any further, letting Iwaizumi alone with his thoughts. 

***

It was eerily quiet except of the tap-ta- tap of hooves on the ground as the sun stood at the highest point. There was a tension in the air that made it hard to breathe even though nothing was to be seen. But still the feeling of approaching danger was all too present. 

A while ago, Iwaizumi couldn't say if it was one or already a few hours ago, another pack of crows had been sent away by Oikawa, but never came back. Iwaizumi wondered what had happened to these beasts. Or to the others sent away the other day. They had never come back as far as he knew and Iwaizumi had been really attentive. Especially if it had something to do with a certain magician. And the beasts absolutely did. 

It was as if even the air would hold its breath. The slight breeze that had accompanied the warriors nearly the whole day had gone still, not a stalk of grass was moving. It was unnerving. Iwaizumi found himself speeding up and approaching Oikawa's side, the brown- haired looking surprised by that action. 

„Iwa- chan“, he smiled, but that smile could hardly mask his concern. „Did you miss me?“ 

„Quit that already, Shittykawa. Don't call me that“, Iwaizumi groaned. 

Oikawa chuckled lightly. „But I like calling you that, Iwa- chan~“ 

The sing- song of the others voice sounded strained and Iwaizumi tensed even more. He wasn't imagining things. There was something in the air. 

„We’re waiting for another attack, aren't we?“ Iwaizumi finally asked. 

Oikawa sighed heavily. „Well, yes and no.“ 

„Can you be more vague?“ 

„I'm hiding our troop right now, so if we’re lucky we could get away unscathed...“ 

„In other words if we aren't there will be another fight“, Iwaizumi continued. 

„Yes“, Oikawa admitted. „Keep your fingers crossed that luck is on our side.“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry, nodding. He really hoped so. Their troop had just lost comrades and many of them were injured and hardly able to fight. They would if necessary and Iwaizumi knew that, but he hoped there would be no need to fight. 

***

It was wishful thinking in the end. Not long after his conversation with Oikawa a sudden wind gust made some horses stumble, a warrior fell while others could hold themselves on the horse’s back. At first Iwaizumi thought, or more likely hoped, that it was just wind, maybe a storm coming, but it wasn't. 

The next moment two horses together with their equestrians fell after another harsh wind, some warriors cried out in shock. Iwaizumi took a look around, but he couldn't see anything. His heart was beating heavily in his chest. 

„Duck!“ Oikawa yelled and Iwaizumi obeyed almost immediately. He felt a puff of air close to his neck making the small hairs stand up. That wasn't just an upcoming storm or something ordinary like that. 

„Spread out!“ Sawamura commanded, while another horse went down. Luckily the already fallen animals had been able to get back on their hooves. 

Again Iwaizumi tried to find out what was happening, looking at Oikawa. The mage looked around just like Iwaizumi did, while their troop separated. „What's going on?“ 

„Beast“, Oikawa said and pointed in one direction. „Over there.“ 

Iwaizumi's gaze followed, but he couldn't see anything. Just... air. „Oikawa, there- shit...“ He had finally seen it, a whir in the air like a huge silhouette, hardly recognizable if you didn't look close. 

„Yeah, shit“, Oikawa agreed, focusing his eyes on the moving air to not lose track of where the beast was. „Why are you still here anyway? Go.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „I'm a warrior, remember? I'm here to fight.“ 

„So you can fight an invisible opponent with your sword? Don't be dumb, Iwa- chan.“ 

„And what about you? Seems as if you can't see it either.“ 

Oikawa smiled a joyless smile. „I can't. But I can try to find a barrier that will keep it at bay until the troop is safe.“ His hands were moving and Iwaizumi wondered if he was casting a spell right now. 

„And you will do that alone?“ Iwaizumi didn't like that one bit. 

„Kageyama protects our healer. Kou- chan is really important, you know“, Oikawa stated and sighed. „Leave, Iwa- chan. I can't concentrate on the task at hand as long as you're here.“ 

„What does that mean, Shittykawa? I won't leave you behind“, Iwaizumi said. 

„Iwa- chan. Hajime. Please. I can do this, but I need you to be away from here. To be safe.“ Or as safe a possible was left unsaid.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. He was taken aback by the use of his first name, but it made him also understand the urgency of Oikawa's request. „Understood. Talk to you later.“ And with that he made his horse move. Away from the mage. 

Please be safe as well, Iwaizumi thought. He didn't dwell on the warm feeling spreading in his chest. He needed to get away from here. 

***

It took some time until the troop was together again after being spread in all four cardinal points before. As far as Iwaizumi could say there were no serious injuries this time at least. But he also noticed that Oikawa hadn't come back until now. He furrowed his brows as he stared in one direction. 

„He will be fine.“ Sugawara's voice made Iwaizumi jump, before he turned his head towards the healer, meeting his gaze. 

„How can you be so sure? He is all alone out there against this air- beast“, Iwaizumi said. „I shouldn't have left.“ 

A knowing glint appeared in Sugawara's brown eyes. „If it is as I think it is you would feel if something had happened.“ 

„What do you mean by that?“ Iwaizumi asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

Sugawara smiled. „Does it feel as if he is alright?“ he replied instead of an answer. 

Iwaizumi blinked, thinking. He couldn't make sense of the other’s words, but indeed it didn't feel as if something was wrong. „I... I guess...“ 

„Then he is“, Sugawara said, patting Iwaizumi's shoulder. „And he will be back soon.“ 

Even though Iwaizumi felt confused he also did feel better. He was still worried though, but he wasn't any longer afraid that Oikawa might have died out there. Alone. Iwaizumi didn't know why, but this certainty was nice. If it really was one. 

***

The night had already fallen and most of the warriors were fast asleep as the noise of hooves made Iwaizumi jump on his feet before he knew it. He all but ran through the lines of sleeping or resting comrades towards the approaching figure. His heart beat so fast Iwaizumi was afraid it might just jump out of his chest, but of course it didn't. 

Although Iwaizumi had run as soon as he had spotted Oikawa it was Sugawara who arrived at his side first. As the healer helped the mage to climb down from his horse’s back Iwaizumi felt even a little jealous, but then he arrived as well. 

„Oikawa“, he breathed and his heart fluttered as the brown- haired looked at him, obviously surprised. 

„Iwa- chan“, he said, letting Sugawara put an arm around his waist to steady him. „Sorry it took so long.“ 

Iwaizumi blinked owlishly. He hadn't awaited an apology. Not from Oikawa of all people. „It's alright“, he hurriedly assured. „Can I... is there anything I can help you with?“ 

Sugawara smiled, following the exchange of these two. „You could bring him to a place where he can rest properly.“ 

„I need to talk to Dai- chan first...“, Oikawa spoke up again, but Sugawara shook his head. 

„First of all you need to rest. And don't argue with me about that, Tooru“, the healer said. 

Oikawa sighed, worrying his bottom lip, but he really didn't argue. 

Iwaizumi came closer, his hand hesitantly hovering over Oikawa's back. „Are you hurt anywhere?“ 

„No. No, I'm not. Just... just tired“, Oikawa said, leaning against Iwaizumi as the latter put an arm around him and Sugawara let go. 

„I'll get you something to eat. Unfortunately we lost our wagons and most of our food and stuff, but Hinata was still able to prepare a meal“, the silver- haired explained and left Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone. 

„Is everyone alright?“ Oikawa asked as they started to move. 

„As far as I know, yes“, Iwaizumi replied, supporting the lightly swaying magician. „Are you really alright?“ 

Oikawa chuckled. „You already know. I'm fine. What about you?“ 

Iwaizumi huffed. „Of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?“ 

Oikawa shrugged. „I don't know. You seem... tense somehow.“ 

„That's just because your annoying presence is so close“, Iwaizumi stated. 

„Mean, Iwa- chan!“ 

Iwaizumi couldn't say that he was alright now that Oikawa was back and unscathed. He couldn't say that his chest filled with warmth as he saw the little pout on the other’s face. So he remained silent, just enjoying the fact that Oikawa was close and that he could feel his bodyheat through his clothes. It felt right to be that close and Iwaizumi found himself wishing that it could be more often and then not because of the other’s need of support. 

Iwaizumi lead Oikawa to the free space next to his own sleeping- place. He really wanted to have the other nearby- not just because of his own need for a little closeness but because of his concern for the mage. What at first had been registered as a comforting feeling of warmth coming from the other turned out to be most likely an unhealthy kind of heat. Iwaizumi was certain that Oikawa was running a fever what would be an explanation for his wobbly gait. He would ask Sugawara for his opinion in this- after all he was their healer. 

„Do you need more blankets?“ Iwaizumi asked after Oikawa had laid down on the improvised sleeping- place. 

The brown- haired shook his head, a long sigh escaping his lips. „No, I’m all good.“ 

„Tell me if you need them later“, Iwaizumi said, sitting down as well. „Don't fall asleep yet, Shittykawa. Suga will bring you something to eat. You can sleep afterwards.“ 

Oikawa groaned, his eyelids already heavy. „So bossy, Iwa- chan...“ But indeed Oikawa tried to stay awake even though the exhaustion was obviously catching up to him. Iwaizumi felt almost sorry for that, but even just almost. Oikawa needed to eat properly. Only after that he could sleep. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were close as well. The first was already asleep, he still needed to recover from his head injury, while the latter looked at Iwaizumi. There was something in the other’s gaze that made Iwaizumi uneasy, as if he was watched too close. 

„What?“ Iwaizumi sighed. 

Matsukawa just grinned, shrugging his shoulders. „Nothing.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „Nothing. Then why are you looking at me like that?“ He kept his voice level since comrades were sleeping nearby. 

„Like what?“ Matsukawa grinned even more. 

„Spill it. I'm not really up for your games right now...“ 

Matsukawa chuckled. „I will. Maybe. But not now.“ 

„You're such a pain in the ass“, Iwaizumi groaned. 

„Iwa- chan is not just rude to me. I fell kind of relieved“, Oikawa mumbled. 

„I’d like to punch you right now, you know?“ Iwaizumi sighed. But of course he didn't. Oikawa was obviously not feeling well, so Iwaizumi hadn't the heart to punch him on top of it. 

Fortunately Sugawara approached them in that moment, a steaming bowl in hand. „Here's the food. And Kageyama asks how you're doing.“ 

Oikawa crooked a grin as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. „He just wants to know if I'm able to teach him“, he mused. „As if I would ever... What?“ Oikawa stilled as he felt Iwaizumi and Sugawara stare at him. „I know I don't look my best, you know? It's rude to stare like that...“ 

„Your... your nose...“, Iwaizumi said, eyes wide. 

„You're bleeding“, Sugawara continued, putting a hand in Oikawa's back and bringing a cloth in front of his nose, food forgotten. 

„Oh“, was Oikawa's muffled reply. 

„Err“, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. „I think he runs a fever, too.“ Sugawara nodded sternly and the sight of that made something in Iwaizumi's stomach twist. „It's nothing serious, is it?“ 

„Aw, are you worried, Iwa- chan?“ Even though that was a typical reply of Oikawa it didn't ease Iwaizumi's worry. 

„I'll get some herbs and be right back“, Sugawara said. „Iwaizumi- san? Please keep him upright until I'm back, alright?“ 

Iwaizumi nodded and sat now next to Oikawa. „You can lean against me, Shittykawa.“ 

„Kou- chan, it's fine“, Oikawa tried to soothe Sugawara, but leaned against Iwaizumi nonetheless. „I just need to sleep.“ 

Sugawara ran a hand through Oikawa's brown locks. „You can sleep. But first I will give you something for the fever.“ With that the healer left. 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry, looking down at Oikawa. He felt the heat radiating from the others body. „It will be fine“, he said not sure if he said that for Oikawa or for himself. 

Oikawa hummed. „Of course it will, Iwa- chan. Don't worry.“ 

„Moron. As if I could stop worrying just because you tell me to...“ 

Oikawa didn't comment on it, just sunk more against Iwaizumi, the cloth now bloody still pressed to his nose. 

Again Iwaizumi felt Matsukawa's gaze on him and looked up. This time there was no playful grin or teasing sparkle in the others eyes, just some kind of understanding accompanied by a sad smile. Iwaizumi needed to look away as he felt a lump build up in his throat. 

Sugawara wasn't gone for long and he took care of Oikawa, letting him drink some strong smelling tea. As the healer said the herbs in it should help with the fever. And soon after the nosebleed had stopped. Within a heartbeat Oikawa was asleep, still in Iwaizumi's arms. 

„If you need anything just call for me“, Sugawara said, giving Iwaizumi's shoulder a soft squeeze. 

Iwaizumi nodded. „I will. Thank you, Suga.“ He would like to ask the healer why this had happened, if it was serious, but he couldn't bring himself to do so, too afraid of the answer. Sugawara's expression, although calm on the surface, was colored with deep concern and Iwaizumi wasn't ready to know why. For now he was thankful that Oikawa was right here in his arms and breathing. Carefully Iwaizumi arranged his and Oikawa's positions and then he tried to fall asleep. Sleep didn't come easy. 

***

The night had been short. Every once in a while Iwaizumi had woken from his sleep as Oikawa had started to shiver in his arms just to burn up later again. After the loss of their wagons they had not much water left, but Iwaizumi hadn't hesitated to give Oikawa some from his own water bottle. The wet cloth on Oikawa's forehead didn't feel like enough to Iwaizumi, but there hadn't been anything more he could have done. Luckily after a few hours the herbs from Sugawara had seemed to kick in and Oikawa's sleep had become calmer. Unnecessary to say that Iwaizumi still hadn't been able to sleep well. 

He sat on the back of his horse, hiding a yawn behind his hand. The troop around him was quiet as they continued their journey. Iwaizumi really hoped that they wouldn't have another encounter with beasts or other things on their way. At least for today. They all could need a break. 

„Why is your mage not by your side?“ Hanamaki asked. 

„You two were pretty close last night“, Matsukawa added. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. „He was sick. That's all.“ 

„Well, you took good care of him“, Matsukawa said. 

„He's a comrade after all“, Iwaizumi replied. 

Hanamaki snorted. „Just a comrade, huh? And here I thought you would be aware of what this is.“ 

„I thought the same“, Matsukawa agreed. „It's a pity that Iwaizumi doesn't get it, huh?“ 

„Indeed“, Hanamaki nodded. 

„What are you two even talking about?“ Iwaizumi groaned. 

„You really don't get it?“ Hanamaki and Matsukawa asked in unison. 

„Obviously not. But if you two do- please enlighten me.“ 

„For someone so smart you can sure be dumb“, Hanamaki grinned. 

„But of course we will help you, Iwaizumi. That's what we're here for“, Matsukawa continued. 

Iwaizumi felt uneasiness grow in his guts and wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what these two had to say, but he was certain they wouldn't leave him alone if he wouldn't listen. So he did. 

„You’re developing a bond with Oikawa“, Hanamaki explained eventually. „And I know you don't want to hear that, but you can't deny it.“ 

„Of course I can. I don't even like that guy...“, Iwaizumi said, frowning. 

Matsukawa laughed. „Just tell yourself that if it makes you feel better.“ 

„The thing with bonds is you don't decide on them. They just kind of happen“, Hanamaki shrugged. „But I never heard of a bond where the two affected by it didn't like each other.“ 

„Me neither“, Matsukawa agreed. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „That's kind of ridiculous.“ 

„Is it?“ Hanamaki raised a brow. „Tell me, how did you feel as Oikawa didn't come back yesterday?“ 

„What kind of question is that? I was worried. He is a comrade. I already said that.“ 

„And that's all?“ Hanamaki looked close at Iwaizumi and the latter swallowed under his gaze. „I bet you knew he was alive. And I bet you felt incredibly relieved as he returned.“ 

Iwaizumi worried his bottom lip. It was as Hanamaki said, but did that really mean he formed a bond with Oikawa? Sure, he had been thinking about the other more often than not and he had been worried yesterday and was still, although Oikawa had been fine this morning. Or so the magician had said. Iwaizumi wasn't really convinced. He had a bad feeling somehow. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki remained silent now, most likely aware of the fact that Iwaizumi was thinking through what they had said. 

Iwaizumi's gaze searched for Oikawa and found him riding next to Sawamura in front of the troop. He would prefer it if Oikawa could rest and maybe ride on Iwaizumi's horse with him. Iwaizumi sighed deeply. Why did he even think that? He just wanted to make sure the mage was alright. The reason though couldn't be a bond. Iwaizumi couldn't develope such a thing as the person be was. But if it was right what Hanamaki had said he didn't have a say in this. And Iwaizumi started to wonder if Oikawa was affected as well. Just the imagination of Oikawa thinking about him as he was about Oikawa made a warm feeling blossom in Iwaizumi's chest. Maybe that was enough of an answer, whether he liked it or not. 

As the conversation with Sawamura was over Iwaizumi sped up his horse to approach Oikawa, but once again Sugawara was there first. Irritation grew in Iwaizumi and he wondered why Sugawara was so often at Oikawa's side when he himself wanted to be there. But the feeling was replaced by a different one as he caught a glimpse of Sugawara's face. The healer had been worried yesterday and now that Oikawa was better he should be less concerned, but if anything his worry was even more clear on his face. Iwaizumi tried to swallow the lump building in his throat as a feeling of uneasiness spread within him. Something was wrong. He just knew. His horse continued moving towards the other two. 

„... listen to me?“ He caught the end of Sugawara's question. 

„I am listening to you, Kou- chan“, Oikawa replied, waving with his hand. „But there's nothing we can do about that now.“ 

„It will only get worse, won't it?“ Sugawara's expression was dark. 

Oikawa shrugged. „It's fine again, so I think you're just worrying too much.“ 

„Stop lying to me, Tooru. If you want to pretend in front of everyone else it's fine. But don't in front of me. We’re friends, aren't we?“ 

„Koushi...“, Oikawa sighed, shaking his head lightly. 

„I won't just watch you kill yourself“, Sugawara hissed and Iwaizumi's heart clenched painfully at that. 

„What?“ he blurted out, finally approaching the two after having just listened for a few moments. 

„Iwaizumi“, Sugawara said surprised. „I didn't know you where here...“ 

„Eavesdropping is not a nice thing to do, you know, Iwa- chan?“ Oikawa smiled as if nothing was wrong at all. 

„Lying isn't either. You said you were fine this morning. What's this all about?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know. 

„Because I am fine. Kou- chan is exaggerating“, Oikawa replied, but one look at Sugawara showed Iwaizumi that the healer wasn't. „Don't worry, Iwa- chan.“ 

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi sighed. He really wanted the other to be honest with him. He already knew something was wrong and after overhearing what Sugawara had just said...

„Beast!“ the sudden cry of one of the warriors made Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Sugawara turn in the direction. 

A huge figure moved towards them, burning brightly, but not disturbed by that fact in the slightest. Like a wall of fire coming closer. 

„Shit...“, Oikawa cursed under his breath. „Kou- chan? Go to Tobio- chan. He will protect you.“ 

„Tooru..“, Sugawara spoke up. 

„Koushi. You're our healer. We can't risk you to get hurt. Go.“ 

That was enough for Sugawara to finally move. „Be careful...“ 

„You, too“, Oikawa replied, before looking back to the burning beast. 

Iwaizumi swallowed. „How shall we fight against fire?“ 

„With your weapons? Not at all“, Oikawa stated as if he would talk about the weather. „We need to find shelter.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded sternly, searching for Sawamura who then spoke up. „There's a forest not far from here. Speed up and hide in there. We won't fight the fire- beast!“ They had lost enough comrades already, so Iwaizumi understood this decision. 

The troop sped up, fortunately much faster than the approaching beast, and indeed there came a forest into view. Iwaizumi wondered where exactly they were since it was such a huge forest and he couldn't remember one on the map alongside their route. Especially one that big. But most likely Sawamura had just changed their route. Iwaizumi was grateful there wouldn't be another fight right now. Hopefully the beast wouldn't follow them into the woods. 

The dark shadows of high trees welcomed the equestrians as they dashed into the forest. The air smelled like wood and resin and Iwaizumi felt himself breathe again. Little did he know that this place was far away from being safe. 

Iwaizumi turned in his saddle to see if Oikawa still was right behind him and was met with the sight of trees. Just thick, old trees. Not even the path he had been following was to be seen. Vanished as if it has never been there in the first place. 

„Oikawa?“ he shouted and then he heard someone scream. The sound made his blood run cold.


	3. III The wandering forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)   
> Here's the third chapter of the HQ Magic AU.  
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, bookmarks and Kudos! It means a lot :)   
> Have a great day <3

All of a sudden the wooden scent wasn't as calming as before. The thought of having found shelter was crashed like a glass as another scream echoed through the forest. Iwaizumi tried to make out the direction where it came from, but it sounded like coming from everywhere all at once. A movement in the corner of his eye made the warrior turn around, hand already on his sword, and he stilled. His eyes surely played him tricks. He couldn't have just seen what he meant to have seen. 

A moving tree. 

Trees didn't move. They just didn't. But then paths didn't just disappear either and Iwaizumi couldn't make out the one he had been following before. It really was gone. 

Iwaizumi felt dizzy as his thoughts spun around wildly in his head. His horse sensed the uneasiness of it’s equestrian and stepped back and forth, restless. Iwaizumi climbed down from his horse’s back, petting his neck, while trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't just stay here, but to decide which direction to take when he couldn't orientate wasn't easy. Not to mention the screams of one of his comrades echoing through the woods again and again. 

And then he decided to just move. His horse followed him hesitantly. 

„Hello? Can anyone hear me?“ Iwaizumi shouted. Hopefully he would find the other warriors, but even more he prayed for finding a certain mage. 

The screams seemed to be closer now and Iwaizumi started to run, searching his way through the thick trees and finally he spotted an orange tuft of hair. 

„Help!“ Hinata screamed, clinging to a branch a couple of feet above the ground. At his feet Iwaizumi saw a black creature, it’s yellow shimmering eyes looking up. So that was why Hinata had screamed like that, Iwaizumi thought. This- whatever it was- seemed to want their cook for breakfast. Or lunch, given the time. 

Iwaizumi let got of his horse and it didn't think twice before turning on it's hooves and running away. The black- haired couldn't blame it though, but he pulled his sword out and dashed towards the black creature with a cry, his weapon high above his head. 

That caught the creature’s attention and with a low growl it jumped to attack Iwaizumi as well. But the warrior was fast to get out of reach of claws and teeth and managed to hit it as it passed him. The growl was replaced by a pained sounding cry of the creature that somehow reminded Iwaizumi of a tiger even though the form was a little different. 

The one hit though wasn't enough to scare the creature away and it attacked again immediately. This time Iwaizumi barely managed to get out of it’s way and heard the squeaking sound of claws hitting his armor. It made his toes curl. But he wasn't distracted by that and hit the creature another time, this time ramming his sword into its body. Warm blood immediately dropped down the shimmering steel, dripping down on Iwaizumi's hand. But the creature stilled with that hit and went limp, crumbling next to Iwaizumi to the ground. 

The warrior lay on his back, breathing heavily, as he pulled his sword out of the now dead creature, all bloody from the fight. „Fuck“, he sighed and then turned his head to face Hinata, who had climbed down from the tree. 

The cook looked at him with big, round eyes. „That was amazing! You saved me“, he said. 

Iwaizumi got up from the ground, dusting himself off. „I'm a warrior, so it should be no surprise I'm able to fight...“ 

„No! It really was amazing!“ Hinata insisted. „As I saw this... this thing I was too afraid to fight, so I climbed that tree.“ 

„And screamed“, Iwaizumi stated, a small grin on his face. 

Hinata scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. „Well, yes? But you heard me and found me. So it's all good.“ 

Iwaizumi chuckled, cleaning his sword with his aquamarine cape. „Yes, I did. Have you seen anyone of the others?“

Hinata shook his head. „No. I even lost Kageyama... this forest... it's strange, isn't it? Like it's alive...“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed. „This is a strange place, I guess. And sure, trees are alive. This creature was, too. But it's just a forest.“ He wasn't entirely sure about that himself, but he wanted to soothe Hinata a little. „Let's go find the others.“ 

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. „Yes!“ With Iwaizumi he wasn't as afraid as before, but he still was certain that this forest wasn't just an ordinary one. 

***

Time seemed to pass fast; much too fast for Iwaizumi's liking. The longer they searched for the others without finding a trace, the more Iwaizumi had the feeling that they already had spent an eternity with searching for the troop. Hinata seemed to feel it as well since the carrot- haired man showed more and more signs of his uneasiness. 

„What if we don't find them?“ he asked eventually. „What if we wander around in this forest forever?“ 

„We won't. The others can't just vanish without a trace“, Iwaizumi assured the smaller male. Even if he didn't feel certain at all. He was worried sick, but didn't let it show. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps dashing through the undergrowth and Iwaizumi's hand immediately reached for his sword, glancing around in expectation of an enemy showing up. But instead of another creature two very familiar figures stumbled out of the trees. Iwaizumi let out a relaxed breath. 

„Mattsun! Makki!“ he called out, waving, and both stopped in their tracks, turning towards Hinata and Iwaizumi. 

„Your high- I mean, Iwaizumi!“ Matsukawa cried out in relief and in the next moment Iwaizumi nearly fell over from the force of the two men running over and hugging him, as if they wouldn't have seen each other for years instead of hours. The nearly slip- up in Matsukawa's greeting seemed to go unnoticed by Hinata, who jumped up and down excitedly. 

„My, my“, Iwaizumi laughed. „It's alright. Everything is fine.“ Or as fine as it could be under these circumstances. 

„You're all bloody...“, Hanamaki said, eying Iwaizumi worriedly. 

„Nah, it's nothing. Not my blood.“ 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki let out a breath in unison and grinned. „Good.“ 

„Have you seen Kageyama?“ Hinata wanted to know. 

Hanamaki shook his head. „No.“ 

Iwaizumi worried his bottom lip. Foremost he was worried for the other mage, but he wouldn't say that aloud. Hanamaki and Matsukawa teased him enough as it was. 

„You two are the first ones we meet since we entered this forest“, Matsukawa said. 

„Except of a huge thing that looked like a spider“, Hanamaki stated, shivering. „That was awful!“ 

„I killed it“, Matsukawa said dryly. 

„Woah! That sure was creepy“, Hinata mused. 

„It was!“ Hanamaki cried out, bringing the back of his hand to his forehead theatrically. After that Hinata and Hanamaki fell in a lively conversation. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa just shared a look. Sometimes words were unnecessary. 

***

The four of them continued the search for the others and after some time they found two of their comrades’ dead bodies. The chatter between Hanamaki and Hinata ebbed away at that sight and they all were silent as they moved on, but the image of their fallen comrades wasn't something they would forget anytime soon. 

And then a soft, blue light shining through the trees caught their attention. In an instant all four of them were ready to fight whatever may come their way as a blue bubble flew towards them, followed by many others. 

„What is that?“ Matsukawa said, eying the small things skeptically. 

„I don't know“, Hanamaki replied. 

The bubble floated closer and a few feet behind another and another one. And then they heard a voice calling. 

„Hello? Is anyone here? Follow the blue lights!“ 

„Kageyama!“ Hinata cried out and ran in the direction from which the bubbles had appeared. 

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged looks and and ran off to follow their cook. 

„Hinata! Wait!“ Iwaizumi yelled after him, but the orange- haired man didn't listen. 

Indeed they found Kageyama after following the path the bubbles illuminated and Iwaizumi crooked a grin as he spotted Hinata cling to the taller Kageyama as if his life depended on it. Kageyama’s expression was hard to read, but Iwaizumi meant to register relief. 

„Kageyama. Good to have found you“, Iwaizumi said. „Are you alright?“ 

Kageyama nodded. „Good to see you guys, too. I'm glad you followed my little spell.“ 

„That was amazing!“ Hinata said excitedly, not letting go of the mage. 

„It's just magic“, Kageyama shrugged. „Have you seen anyone of the others?“ 

„Not alive“, Matsukawa replied. 

„I see“, Kageyama hummed. 

„But we won't stop searching“, Iwaizumi stated. 

„Of course not“, Kageyama agreed. „I really hoped Oikawa- san would be with you, Iwaizumi- san.“ 

„Well, as you can see he's not“, Iwaizumi sighed. He began to feel nauseous from all his stress and worry. 

Matsukawa seemed to sense his mood and patted his shoulder. „We will find the others.“ 

„Hopefully“, Iwaizumi mumbled, the picture of their fallen comrades still fresh on his mind. 

***

Fortunately they found a few of their comrades alive. Scared, but mostly unscathed. Iwaizumi wanted to believe that luck was on their side now, but then they arrived at a small clearing and were met with the horrifying sight of at least half of their troop. Dead. It seemed as if something big would have stomped over them, limbs broken, blood on their bodies and faces frozen in horror. Hinata turned and threw up right there snd then, shaking violently. Kageyama was by his side and rubbed soothing circles on his back, speaking calmly to him. Iwaizumi's vision swam as Matsukawa grabbed his shoulder tightly. 

„Makki and me will look if...“, he trailed off, his voice low and full of his own horror. 

Iwaizumi knew what he meant to say. They would look if Oikawa was beyond the dead. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He couldn't speak, but Matsukawa understood him anyway. But the longer they wandered around in that forest the less he was able to hold his hopes high. Most likely Oikawa was already dead, just like Sawamura and Sugawara. There had been no trace of them along with many other comrades that were still missing. 

Oh, how he wished to just wake up. But that never happened. This nightmare was horrifyingly real. 

Iwaizumi couldn't look at the dead bodies any longer. That was another sight he wouldn't be able to forget easily. His gaze met Kageyama and Hinata, the latter sitting in the grass now, legs pulled to his chest and starring into nothing. Kageyama was mumbling something and soon after new, blue bubbles appeared, floating soundlessly towards the trees. Maybe they were lucky and others would follow them just as Iwaizumi, Hinata, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had. 

Iwaizumi looked up and felt his chest tighten at the sight of the first stars of the night. He couldn't help but think of Oikawa and how he had looked, bathed in the soft light of the stars. Iwaizumi sighed deeply, rubbing his face. He was tired after all the horror of today. Of course he had been mentally prepared for nasty things, ready for war against Shiratorizawa. But this was totally different then fighting and dying on a battle field. Nothing could prepare you for these things, for this forest, for loosing comrades without really knowing what killed them. 

„Someone's coming.“ Kageyama’s voice brought Iwaizumi out of his thoughts and he turned to look. And then his heart skipped a beat. 

Out of the shadows of the trees three figures stumbled towards the clearing. The silver hair of Sugawara glistened in the star’s light and he was supporting a heavily limping Sawamura, but what caught Iwaizumi's attention the most was a tuft of soft, brown hair. Oikawa was on Sawamura's other side, like Sugawara supporting their leader. Iwaizumi moved before he even realized it and ran towards the three men. 

„Oikawa!“ he cried out and he didn't care that Matsukawa and Hanamaki would most likely tease him for this kind of reaction later. He didn't care because the magician, as annoying as he could be, was alive. He was fucking alive. 

„Iwa- chan!“ Oikawa replied, smiling brightly at the sight of the black- haired man approaching them. But then his face fell. „Iwa- chan! You're hurt! You're bloody all over!“ The look of horror on Oikawa's face made Iwaizumi look down on himself. 

„Oh“, he said. „Oh, nonono! Listen, Oikawa, it's not my blood.“ He had approached the slightly taller male, cupping his face in his hands. „I'm fine.“ 

„You're fine?“ Oikawa said, brown eyes looking straight into green ones. „Really?“ 

„Really“, Iwaizumi assured him. 

Oikawa let out a long breath. „Thanks to the deities.“ 

„Nice to see you, too, Iwaizumi“, Sugawara said. There was humor clear in his words. 

„Same here“, Sawamura agreed. 

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide as his cheeks turned red. „Sorry! I... I was just... err...“ 

Sugawara chuckled. „It's alright, Iwaizumi. We understand.“ 

Sawamura just nodded. With Sugawara's and Oikawa's help he limped a little further, before he was gently set down. Sugawara spoke softly to their leader. 

„Can I... can I do something?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„No, it's fine. I will take care of him“, Sugawara waved him off.

„Tobio- chan! These light bubbles were great“, Oikawa said. „Well done.“ 

Kageyama stared at Oikawa, not awaiting praise from the other mage, before he bowed. Deeply. „Thank you, Oikawa- san. But it's still a long way for me.“ 

Oikawa grinned. „Indeed, Tobio- chan. Indeed.“ 

„So I see you're fine“, Iwaizumi stated, hiding the fact that he was relieved beyond belief. Oikawa was fine. 

„Why wouldn't I be, Iwa- chan? I'm with you.“ 

Iwaizumi blinked, feeling his cheeks turn red once more. „Shut up, Crappykawa...“ 

***

The warriors and mages left the clearing after having identified most of their fallen comrades. They needed to find a place for the night and they all agreed that that shouldn't be close to that horrible scene. Iwaizumi walked close to Oikawa the whole time, shoulders brushing. He was so damn relieved that the magician was alright. Sawamura was supported by Sugawara, but his limping had eased. A little at least. 

„Is it a bad injury?“ Oikawa asked after a long while of silence. None of them felt like chattering. 

„This? No“, Sawamura assured, nodding at his bandaged calf. „Sugawara took good care of me.“ 

The healer smiled warmly at Sawamura. „Still it would be best if we found a place for the night rather sooner than later. You need to rest your leg.“ 

„We could carry him“, Iwaizumi suggested, even though that meant to leave Oikawa's side for a while. 

Sawamura snorted. „No, thanks. I’m capable of walking by myself.“ 

„You mean with my help“, Sugawara said. 

„Maybe our leader just wants to be close to you this way“, Hanamaki mused. 

Sawamura's cheeks turned into a bright red after that. „Well, that's not exactly the reason I hurt my leg, but I must admit it's nice to be so close and to have a reason.“ 

„Daichi!“ Sugawara squeaked, his own face heating up. „Stop that...“ 

Some of the tension left the group and made breathing a little less difficult. Soon after they found another clearing where they decided to stay for the night. Since they had lost most of their supplies alongside with blankets and tents it was a little difficult to get comfortable, but they didn't mind. At least they were still alive. Hinata managed to find some edible berries and Kageyama even caught a rabbit so that they didn't need to sleep with an empty stomach. The warriors and magicians settled down, Iwaizumi still always near Oikawa. The mage didn't seem to mind though as he walked around the clearing to cast a hiding spell for the night. 

„Can we talk about what I overheard earlier?“ Iwaizumi asked as soon as Oikawa was satisfied with his spell. 

Oikawa blinked owlishly as if he had no clue what this was about. „Iwa- chan, I really don't know what you-..“ 

„Like hell you don't“, Iwaizumi interrupted him. „Is there anything I should know?“ Sugawara's words were still fresh on his mind. 

‚I will not watch you kill yourself.‘ 

„There's nothing, really“, Oikawa waved off, sitting down next to one of the trees that encircled the clearing. 

Iwaizumi sat down next to him, close enough that their legs touched. „Don't lie to me. You were really sick last night and what Sugawara said...“ 

„Iwa- chan. He was exaggerating, I already told you. And I'm fine now. It wasn't that bad.“ 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and found himself not believing the mage’s words. Oikawa looked exhausted what came by no surprise, they all were, but Iwaizumi had the feeling that the other’s exhaustion ran way deeper than his. „You don't trust me“, he simply stated. 

„It's nothing like that, Iwa- chan. I promise“, Oikawa assured. „By the way I'm pretty sure there are a lot of things I don't know about you either.“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry. How right Oikawa was. He chewed the inside of his cheek, finally nodding slowly. There were things he didn't want to tell the other or just couldn't tell, even if he would like to. „You're right. I'm not in the position to doubt your trust.“ He felt uneasy after their small exchange, but as Oikawa reached for his hand, entwining their fingers, that feeling faded. 

Footsteps approached Iwaizumi and Oikawa, before Kageyama's voice was heard. 

„Oikawa- san? May I have a word with you?“ 

Oikawa sighed tiredly, but nodded. „What do you want, Tobio- chan?“ he asked. „And please tell me it's not about me teaching you, because I won't do that.“ 

„It's not“, Kageyama hurriedly assured. „It's... it's about this place. This forest.“ 

„What about it?“ Oikawa sounded annoyed, but Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he really was. 

„It's... it’s not an ordinary forest, is it?“ Kageyama looked directly at Oikawa. 

The brown- haired sighed once more, a joyless smile pulling at his lips. „No. No, it's not.“ 

„It's magical, right?“

Oikawa nodded. „I think so.“ 

„You don't just think so, Oikawa- san. You know something, don't you?“ 

„Maybe“, Oikawa said. „Ow! Iwa- chan, what was that for?“ He rubbed his upper arm where Iwaizumi had punched him. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. „Just give him a proper answer. Can't be that hard.“ 

Oikawa huffed. „It's really a maybe. I'm not entirely sure. And if I were right it would be pretty bad.“ 

Kageyama nodded slowly. „I thought so. It is as if this forest is alive. Not just the trees and plants and animals. Alive in a dark way.“ 

„In a dark way?“ Iwaizumi repeated, a feeling of uneasiness growing in his stomach. 

„I sensed that as well. And... it's moving. The trees are. The creatures living here are not the ordinary animals living in a forest, not all of them at least“, Oikawa said. „Here's magic everywhere around us. More than usual. And it's not the good kind of magic, it's the destroying kind of it.“ 

Kageyama just nodded, listening close. 

„If I'm right, and I don't say I am, this is the wandering forest. And if it is...“ 

„We’re screwed“, Kageyama mumbled. 

Oikawa nodded, while the warriors nearby started to whisper. Iwaizumi took a look around and noticed that some of the other’s had turned pale, Sugawara was staring right at Oikawa, a shell shocked expression on his face. Next to him Sawamura was already asleep. 

„The wandering forest?“ Iwaizumi repeated, trying to remember if he had read about it in one of his books, but couldn't. 

„A magic forest that wanders. It's moving, like, really“, Oikawa explained. „They say it's the most dangerous place in the whole world and that only few survived getting into it. It's a place you should avoid at any cost.“ 

„Fuck“, Iwaizumi breathed. The forest had already proven just how dangerous it was. 

„We will get out of here“, Kageyama said, his voice as calm as usual. 

Oikawa grinned. „Of course. I'm at your troop and with the great Oikawa by your side there's no way of getting lost in here forever.“ 

„You're so full of yourself“, Iwaizumi snorted.

Kageyama left them soon after, joining Hinata again who was already asleep. Just like Sawamura, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Sugawara still looked at Oikawa. 

„Are you sure?“ he asked. 

Oikawa shrugged. „As I said, maybe I'm mistaken, but most likely I'm not.“ 

Sugawara cursed under his breath and snuggled closer to Sawamura afterwards. Silence fell over them. And Iwaizumi still held Oikawa's hand. 

He wondered about his feelings for the mage. It wasn't anything that he could explain logically. They hardly knew each other and still Iwaizumi felt only really at ease with Oikawa right next to him. Especially because of the danger surrounding them. Iwaizumi wondered if this really was what a bond felt like. If he really had bonded with Oikawa. And if the other felt the same. Accompanied by this thoughts the black- haired man drifted into sleep. 

***

The first thing Iwaizumi noticed the next morning was, that Oikawa wasn't next to him. He blinked and looked around, and spotted the mage next to Sugawara and Sawamura. Iwaizumi let out a long breath. It really was ridiculous that his last thoughts before sleep and his first thoughts after waking up circled around Oikawa. Not to mention the many times in between he thought about the other. He rubbed his face and got up to approach the other men. 

„Good morning“, he greeted, feeling Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's gazes on him, but ignoring them for now. 

„Iwa- chan!“ Oikawa smiled. 

„Good morning“, Sawamura and Sugawara returned the greeting. 

„Are you planning our route or something?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„Kind of“, Sawamura replied, looking a little pale. „We don't have a map for this forest...“ 

„And it's moving. So it's size isn't static“, Oikawa said. „We need to keep moving as much as we can.“ 

Iwaizumi frowned. „That's not really a plan, is it? We have injured people and we all need to sleep from time to time.“ 

Sawamura nodded sternly. „I know. But that's all we can do.“ 

„When this forest is magical, is there anything Kageyama or Oikawa can do?“ he wondered. 

Oikawa snorted. „I'm thinking of something and I'm sure Tobio- chan is as well.“ 

„Oikawa...“, Sugawara spoke up, after that just looking at the mage. But Iwaizumi could sense the healer’s worry and it made him uneasy as well. 

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. „Kou- chan. You know I can do that. I just need to think of something.“ 

„For now we agreed to just move“, Sawamura said. „And we need to stay together, no matter what.“ 

***

The sounds in the forest weren't just the sounds of a normal forest. Of course they weren't, then this was by any means not an ordinary forest. The warriors were tense as they continued their journey without really knowing where they would go and if they would ever leave this place for good. In the meantime everyone of them knew that they were lost in the wandering forest, that place of which people only spoke in low voices and whispers. All of them had heard stories about the horror that awaits you as soon as you are unlucky enough to get into this place. The old trees were so big that next to no sunlight shone trough and Iwaizumi wondered which tragedies these trees had seen.

Some say the wandering forest was as old as time, even older than mankind, but most legends tell that the forest was just there one day, as if it had appeared out of nowhere. Every poor soul that wanted to explore that forest disappeared and was never seen again. The few that made it out of this place weren't the same as before ever again. At least the legends told so. 

Iwaizumi could imagine a certain truth in this words, since they all had witnessed what happened in this forest. Creatures right out of nightmares lingering in the shadows and the ever present feeling of being watched made his skin crawl. Right now there was nothing to be seen, but the feeling lingered like a brief touch, like a whisper somewhere in the night. There, but somehow also not. 

 

The whole troop was quiet as they walked. Just some words were shared, especially Sawamura, Sugawara and Oikawa were talking in low, hushed voices. There was no chance for overhearing what they said. 

„Well, seems like you’d kill for knowing what these three are talking about“, Matsukawa stated. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „As if you were any better...“ 

Matsukawa laughed. „Right, right. But unfortunately I'm not close to a certain mage over there.“ 

„I can't just ask him“, Iwaizumi mumbled. 

„You really can't?“ Hanamaki asked. „Trouble in paradise?“ 

„No“, Iwaizumi said. 

„So you don't deny you two are in paradise together. Interesting“, Matsukawa concluded, while Hanamaki giggled. 

„You two are such idiots...“ Iwaizumi really didn't know why he even talked to these guys. Well, in fact he did know, but in this very moment he wouldn't mind their absence. 

Hanamaki lifted a hand to his chest, eyes widening dramatically. „We’re your friends!“ 

„We all know why you're here with me. If I weren't who I am...“ 

„Who are you then, Iwa- chan?“ Oikawa chirped, appearing right next to them. 

Iwaizumi became pale, his mouth opening and closing, but without making a sound. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were just as startled. 

„A fish?“ Oikawa asked. „Your mouth sure looks like a fish’s mouth.“ 

„You“, Iwaizumi began, but paused to clear his throat. „You know who I am.“ 

Oikawa crooked a grin. „I know your name. But I just get to know you. So, no, I don't think so...“ 

„It's none of your business“, Matsukawa said, finally finding his voice. 

„And curiosity killed the cat, you know?“ Hanamaki continued. 

Oikawa blinked, then grinned. „Oh, well, now I'm really interested, you know?“ 

„You're better not! Otherwise..“ 

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi interrupted Matsukawa. „What was Sugawara talking about?“ 

The mage snorted. „Really, Iwa- chan? You already asked me that.“ 

„But you didn't answer“, Iwaizumi said. „Or what is that with Kageyama? Why won't you teach him?“ 

„It's the same answer for both“, Oikawa replied. 

„That makes no sense“, Iwaizumi frowned. 

„It does. Maybe one day you will understand.“ 

„Then maybe one day I will answer your question as well.“ 

„Fair enough“, Oikawa agreed. 

„How is Sawamura?“ Iwaizumi asked, deciding for a change in topic. 

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. „Dai- chan is our leader, so he won't show any weakness, even when he is injured.“ 

„Thought so. Sugawara said not to worry, but..“, Iwaizumi trailed off. 

„But we should get out of here rather sooner than later“, Oikawa continued, voicing Iwaizumi's own thoughts. „He will push himself as long as he can.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „Reminds me of someone...“ 

Oikawa blinked. „Yourself? I can picture Iwa- chan fighting until he collapses...“ 

„That might be right, but you're not better yourself. In fact you did collapse.“ 

„Aaaw, are you worried about me, Iwa- chan?“ Oikawa grinned. 

„I am.“ 

Oikawa stared at him, obviously taken aback by Iwaizumi's honest words. „Oh...“ 

„Yeah, oh“, Iwaizumi mumbled, cheeks turning red just like Oikawa's did. „I really am. I don't know you for a long time, but I care. And you tend to be an idiot to cast your spells until it's all too much to handle.“ 

„Hajime...“ 

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to be taken aback by the use of his first name. He just stared at Oikawa, now in a loss for words. Oikawa walked closer and took Iwaizumi's hand in his, squeezing it gently. 

„I care for you, too.“ 

They continued walking, hand in hand, and in this very moment Iwaizumi was able to forget about the danger they were still in. He just enjoyed the feeling of Oikawa's hand in his and felt like it belonged there. Like they belonged to each other. And that was a nice feeling. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared smiles as they watched Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They knew so well how it felt when a bond was newly created, since the two of them shared one themselves. It was only sad that Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to stay at the magician’s side once the war was over. He had other possibilities to take care of. But for now they were happy for him because bonding surely was an experience. 

***

The peace, if you could call the tense silence that, didn't last long. Just a little later the ground started to shake beneath their feet, just like steps of something big that was approaching them. Or maybe it was just passing by, but the warriors didn't hold their hopes high. Too much had happened since their departure as all of them had been certain that only the fight against Shiratorizawa would be the real deal. How wrong they had been. 

„Stay together!“ Sawamura shouted, already sword in hand. 

Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa's hand, after giving it another squeeze. „Don't do anything reckless.“ 

„Me? Never“, Oikawa smiled and then turned his attention towards their surroundings. 

The shaking beneath their feet increased, painfully reminding them of the stone beasts that had killed a few of their comrades. The steps came closer and some of the warriors held their breaths, swords in shaking hands. They weren't cowards by any means, but this forest was just horrifying, fear crawling under their skin, gripping at their hearts. 

Oikawa mumbled something under his breath and Iwaizumi knew he was about to cast a spell, his gaze met the eyes of his comrades as they waited for whatever would come. Kageyama had joined Sugawara to protect the healer, Hinata had his sword in hand just like everyone else who wasn't a mage or healer. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

A creature that looked like a gigantic tree, even bigger than the ones around, stepped towards them, the other trees making room. It was kind of crazy to watch, because trees didn't move like this usually. Like not at all. But these did and the big one that approached them swung it’s branches towards the warriors as soon as it had spotted them. 

Iwaizumi jumped out of the way just in time, while one of his comrades was hit right through his chest, screaming and gurgling. Iwaizumi didn't look, he didn't need to watch another comrade die, but moved forward, aiming at the branch. 

There were more than this one branch though and the creature wildly swung them around, knocking warriors off their feet, killing some of them in the process. A high- pitched cry was heard as one of the branches caught fire. Kageyama threw another fire ball at the huge moving tree. But that wasn't enough. 

The movements of the creature became more frantic as it burned on different parts, but it still moved and it was still deadly dangerous. A branch moved towards Iwaizumi and in the very moment as he noticed he wouldn't get away in time, the attack was stopped. The branch changed its course and missed him. Iwaizumi let out a breath. 

„That was close“, Oikawa said. „And here you told me to not do anything reckless.“ 

„I was sure it would hit me“, Iwaizumi stated, his sword ready for his own next attack, 

„It would have“, Oikawa replied. „I casted a protection spell on you. But still be careful!“ 

Iwaizumi blinked. „I will.“ 

Oikawa nodded, continuing his spells, and shortly Iwaizumi wondered if he would cast this spell on everyone. But he couldn't really dwell on it. There was a creature to eliminate. 

The warriors and mages attacked the moving tree over and over again and after a while they were sure it was close to be defeated. Then the ground started to shake again. 

„Retreat!“ Sawamura shouted. „Another one is coming!“ 

The survivors of the troop dashed through the forest, desperately trying to escape these creatures. Iwaizumi heard his blood rushing in his ears, his heart was beating violently, as he ran. He could hear steps behind him and knew that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were there. Just a little in front of him he spotted Oikawa, then Kageyama and Hinata next to Sugawara, Sawamura a little behind these three. The steps of the moving trees still shook the ground. 

„Don't stop running!“ Sawamura yelled and Iwaizumi wondered just how long their leader would be able to run this fast. His leg was injured after all. 

So they continued running for their lives, passed trees, another clearing. The air burned in Iwaizumi's lungs just as his legs burned. It was hard to run like that while wearing his heavy armor. They arrived another clearing and then the ground collapsed right beneath them, giving way. 

Iwaizumi felt his eyes widen as he saw the first ones fall with the crumbling ground under their feet. Oikawa turned, eyes as wide as his, as the mage jumped towards him, trying to push Iwaizumi away from the breaking ground, Iwaizumi's name leaving his lips in a desperate cry. But to no avail. 

Iwaizumi felt himself falling, seeing Oikawa right next to him. He tried to reach out for Oikawa before he hit the ground hard. 

And then there was darkness.


	4. IV The mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^^  
> The new chapter is here. Please be aware of the new tag! This will be a rough chapter for Sawamura... but be assured that the next chapter will be better for him again ^^  
> Some secrets are revealed in this one, too.   
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> And thank you for reading and Kudos! I really appreciate that <3

Violent coughs shook Iwaizumi's body as he regained consciousness. He groaned as he opened his eyes, looking right at the ceiling they had been falling through. The ceiling that had been the ground beneath their feet before. He tried to calm his breathing, the dust thick in the air left an unpleasant taste on his tounge. Around him he heard shuffling and movements, more coughing and some of the warriors were groaning. Well, this fall sure had hurt. 

Iwaizumi blinked a few times and tried to sense if he had seriously injured himself. His body ached, but he could move his arms and legs. His head hurt a lot and he took a moment just to lay there and breathe. His mind was dizzy, most likely he had hit his head hard, even thinking hurt. He blinked a few more times before he felt a warm hand grabbing his. Iwaizumi knew immediately whose hand that was and smiled as he turned his head slowly. 

„Oikawa“, he said, his voice hoarse after the violent coughing. 

„Hajime“, Oikawa breathed, his other hand gently touching Iwaizumi's face. „Don't move too much, alright? Your head is bleeding pretty bad.“ 

„Head injuries always bleed a lot“, Iwaizumi replied. 

„That's right, but still“, Oikawa said, his fingertips ghosting over Iwaizumi's skin. „Does it hurt anywhere else?“ 

Iwaizumi snorted, what ended in some kind of grimace as pain shot through his torso. „My ribs, I guess.“ 

„Okay. Hang on. I'm gonna get Kou- chan.“ Oikawa wanted to get up, but Iwaizumi's grip around the other’s hand tightened. 

„What about you? Are you alright?“ Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa smiled softly. 

„I'm alright. Don't worry“, he replied and Iwaizumi was about to argue that the mage always lied when it came to him, but was distracted by soft lips placing a kiss on his forehead. „I'll be right back.“ 

Iwaizumi lay there as Oikawa left his side to get their healer and all of a sudden the pain in his head and his ribs wasn't all that bad. A warm feeling spread in his chest, washing away the pain. For a moment at least. 

He didn't wait long until two pairs of feet approached him and Iwaizumi spotted Sugawara, who smiled tiredly at him. His silver hair was a mess and his face was all dirty from the dust, but the healer seemed fine. 

„Iwaizumi“, Sugawara said gently, sitting down next to him. „Oikawa told me you hurt your head and your ribs. Do you feel pain anywhere else?“ 

„No“, Iwaizumi replied even though his whole body ached. It just wasn't as bad as his ribs or his head, so it was nothing serious or worth mentioning, he thought. 

„Alright. We will sit you up slowly, so I can have a look at your head first“, Sugawara explained. 

„I can sit up by myself“, Iwaizumi said, wincing in pain as he tried to do so. He felt soft but steady hands on his shoulder and lower back, as Sugawara and Oikawa supported him. 

„Do you feel any nausea?“ Sugawara asked. Oikawa still held him steady. 

„A little“, Iwaizumi answered. 

Sugawara took care of the bleeding wound on Iwaizumi's head with calm hands, his routine obvious. „It's luckily not a deep wound, but you should rest as much as you can for the next few days.“

Iwaizumi snorted. „We all know that’s not that easy under this circumstances.“ 

„I know. But still. I'm sure Oikawa will take care of that“, Sugawara replied and reached for Iwaizumi's armor to take it off. 

„Sure I will“, Oikawa assured, a light hand brushing through Iwaizumi's hair. A movement that distracted and soothed Iwaizumi at the same time. But as he noticed that Sugawara was about to undress his upper body he was alarmed. He wasn't shy by any means, but there was something that he wanted to stay a secret. 

Iwaizumi's hand shot up, grabbing Sugawara's wrist. „Don’t!“ 

But the look on both, Sugawara's and Oikawa's face, told him that it was too late. They didn't stare at the deep blue and purple of his new bruise, but at something on his chest, right above his heart. Oikawa moved first, pulling the fabric of Iwaizumi's clothing back down. 

„I... I can explain“, Iwaizumi hurriedly assured. 

„You... you don't need to, your highness... really!“ Sugawara was flabbergasted to say the least, shocked more likely. What they had spotted on Iwaizumi's chest was the symbol of the king’s family, tattooed to his skin. 

„Don't call me that! Please“, Iwaizumi said. „I don't want anyone to know.“ 

„Wow, that sure is some kind of secret“, Oikawa mumbled, but the hand on Iwaizumi's back was still steady. 

„Sorry. I... I haven't meant to hide it from you...“ Iwaizumi somehow felt guilty. He hadn't planned revealing his identity as the prince of Aoba Johsai, as the future king. 

„It's okay“, Oikawa replied. „We all have our secrets, don't we?“ But Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa wasn't entirely fine with it. 

„Well“, Sugawara cleared his throat. „Let me take a look at your ribs, please, your high-... err, Iwaizumi.“ This time the healer was cautious not to reveal the tattoo again. After some time and some tentative touches Sugawara nodded- Iwaizumi was certain the healer had used some magic as well. „I can't sense any cracked ribs, but this will surely hurt for a while. I have some herbs you can chew, that will ease the pain. Unfortunately we are short with water, so we can't brew tea. And I can't heal all of you.“ 

„That's alright. Thank you, Suga.“ Iwaizumi looked at the healer with a tired smile. 

„No problem.“ Sugawara handed Iwaizumi a small leather pouch. „I need to take care of some others now. But if you need anything, call for me.“ 

„I will. Thank you again“, Iwaizumi assured. 

„I guess, we will move from here when all of us are treated, but until then get some rest. Both of you“, Sugawara said, getting up from the floor. „Oh, Oikawa, I nearly forgot. Would you come and see me later?“ 

Oikawa sighed, but nodded. „Alright, Kou- chan.“ 

Sugawara seemed satisfied and left Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone to take care of other injured comrades. There were a few. 

„Will Suga tell Sawamura?“ Iwaizumi asked, worry coloring his voice. 

„He won't. He isn't one to tell other people's secrets“, Oikawa replied. „You should take some of the herbs he gave you. That will ease the pain.“ 

Iwaizumi hummed and did as he was told. He grimaced at the taste of the herbs. „Urks... that's awful...“ 

Oikawa chuckled lightly. „Indeed. But it will help you.“ 

„Are you really sure about Suga?“ 

„Of course. I know Kou- chan for quite a while. Don't worry about that. You should rest.“ Oikawa helped Iwaizumi to lay down again, head in his lap. „Sleep. I will wake you up if something important happens.“ He began to stroke Iwaizumi head gently and even though Iwaizumi wanted to stay awake, he soon drifted into sleep. Oikawa caressed him all the time. 

***

As Iwaizumi woke up again his head still lay in Oikawa's lap. He heard low voices speaking and decided to pretend to be still asleep. So he would be able to listen to more of the conversation, which would die down as soon as he would open his eyes, he was sure. 

„I'm running out of herbs“, Sugawara sighed and the healer sounded really tired. 

„We will get out of here and you can collect new“, Oikawa replied. 

„Hopefully it won't take too long. I'm worried.“ 

„There aren't any serious injuries left, are there? You healed the worst ones and took care of the rest. You did a really good job, Kou- chan“, Oikawa assured. 

Iwaizumi heard Sugawara taking a deep breath, his voice was filled with the worry he felt as he spoke again. „I'm worried about you, Tooru. I haven't much herbs left to help you with your fever either.“ 

Iwaizumi needed to suppress the urge to frown. Fever? Was Oikawa sick again? He felt his heart rate pick up. 

Oikawa chuckled lightly. „Always so worried. I'm fine, Kou- chan. It's not that bad and I have still some left.“ 

„Yeah, and you need them continuously. Don't think I'm not noticing that“, Sugawara replied. „And on top of that you're casting spells all the time. It will get worse even faster if you keep that up, won't it?“ 

„Koushi...“, Oikawa's voice was soft. The mage definitely wanted to ease Sugawara's worries. „I'm not that weak, you know?“ 

„I'm not saying that you are. But still you're only human and I can't just watch you die...“ 

„I'm not gonna die that fast. You're melodramatic.“ 

„Stop that, Tooru. You keep saying that, but the symptoms are there. And they're getting worse“, Sugawara said, obviously upset. „And on top of that you even heal his wounds. You're already running on low energy as it is.“ 

Again it took all from Iwaizumi not to move. Indeed his head didn't hurt anymore, but he had thought that may be an effect of the herbs. The pain in his ribs was still there, but not as strong as before. Had Oikawa done that? 

„I wanted him to feel better when he wakes up again“, Oikawa replied and Iwaizumi could hear a pout in his words. 

„You don't need to do that just because he is... you know“, Sugawara hissed. 

Oikawa sighed deeply. „It's not because of that. I just hate it to see him in pain...“ 

„So you prefer to dig your own grave a little faster. That's stupid, Tooru. Nothing but stupid.“ 

Iwaizumi heard the rustling of clothes and shortly after footsteps leaving. It was silent then and he felt Oikawa's hands on his head again, gently stroking it. 

„For how long have you been awake?“ Oikawa asked softly. 

„You noticed?“ Iwaizumi replied, opening his eyes and grinning sheepishly at Oikawa. 

„Indeed“, Oikawa smiled. „How are you feeling?“ 

„A lot better“, Iwaizumi answered honestly. „I guess, I need to thank you for that.“ 

Oikawa shook his head. „There's no need to. You heard what I told Kou- chan. I can't stand to see you in pain.“ 

„Thank you nonetheless“, Iwaizumi said. „And... how are you?“ His green eyes met Oikawa's brown ones. 

„I'm fine, Iwa- chan. You're the injured one here.“ 

„Tooru...“, Iwaizumi breathed, the other’s name rolling comfortably from his tounge. „How can you be fine with what I just heard?“ 

Oikawa smiled sadly. „Well, now are both our secrets out in the open, huh?“ 

Iwaizumi sighed, sensing that Oikawa didn't want to talk about this. He would let it slide for now, but sure as hell Iwaizumi would get some answers. 

***

Only some time after their conversation Sawamura told the troop to move again. They wouldn't get out of here when they just remained where they were. And since this mine wasn't the wandering forest the chances of finding a way out weren't too bad. Or so the leader hoped. 

Iwaizumi moved carefully, but he quickly noticed that his headache was totally gone and that his ribs didn't hurt too much either. His gaze searched for Oikawa, who had joined Sawamura and Sugawara once more, and he started wondering. Oikawa had healed him, there was no doubt about that. And Iwaizumi knew that mages, that were more used to attacks and protecting like Oikawa and Kageyama were, had the ability for rudimentary healing spells as well. That much was clear, but he really was worried after overhearing what Sugawara had said. Could it be that Oikawa died? His heart clenched at that thought. 

„What's with that face?“ Matsukawa's voice broke through Iwaizumi's thoughts. 

Iwaizumi blinked. „Huh? That's just my face...“ 

„Nonono“, Hanamaki chimed in. „It's not. You're thinking pretty hard.“ 

Matsukawa nodded. „And we would like to know what's bothering you.“ 

„Nothing“, Iwaizumi assured and bit his tongue immediately. His response had been a little too fast to be believable. „I mean, the whole situation sucks a little.“ 

Hanamaki hummed thoughtfully. „That's not all. What are you hiding?“ 

„I'm not hiding anything!“ 

„You are“, Matsukawa said. „And if you don't want to tell Makki and me its most likely about your mage.“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry. „No.“ 

„So I'm right“, Matsukawa chirped. „Let's see... He took good care of you, didn't he?“ 

„But we were a little worried, you know?“ Hanamaki punched Iwaizumi lightly in the chest, right above his tattoo, now hidden by his clothes and armor. 

Iwaizumi felt his face fall, but he regained composure again right away. Hopefully these two hadn't noticed... 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki stared at him with wide eyes. „He knows“, they whispered in unison. 

Fuck. Luck really wasn't on Iwaizumi's side here. Why were these two so damn perspective? 

Iwaizumi let out a long breathe and nodded. There was no use in lying now. „He knows. And Suga as well.“ 

„Damn“, Hanamaki cursed. 

„That wasn't supposed to happen“, Matsukawa said, running a hand through his black hair. „What now?“ 

Iwaizumi shrugged. „Nothing. We just get going. They won't tell anyone.“ 

Matsukawa snorted. „And you believe that?“ 

„We can't protect you, if this goes out of hand“, Hanamaki stated. „As soon as we get out of here we will head back to Aoba Johsai.“ 

„But“, Iwaizumi spoke up, but was interrupted by Matsukawa. 

„No buts here. Your journey is over.“ 

Iwaizumi didn't argue. At least for now. No way in hell would he just return to the castle. The war hadn't even begun yet. He just needed to think how to manage this without arguing in front of all their comrades. That wouldn't be a good idea, that much he knew. For the rest he needed to find a solution before they got out of here. 

***

Kageyama's blue light bubbles led the way as they walked further into the mine. That it was one was quite obvious, but none of the warriors knew which one of the kingdom. Or if they even still were in Aoba Johsai, since they didn't know in which direction and how far the wandering forest had moved. So In fact they could be everywhere on the map. At least they had left the forest for good what made all of them breathe easier. 

Iwaizumi was still thinking about the conversation he had had with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, while he just followed Sawamura's lead. It was quiet in here and the air was cool. The path led through uneaven walls of stone, was obviously carved into them in many, many hours of hard work. The warriors were quiet as well, but it wasn't the uneasy silence that had laid upon the group as they still had been in the wandering forest. 

A fluttering noise made Iwaizumi look up, even though there was no sky above them. Just more stone, the ceiling carved into the stone just like the whole path. Of course he didn't see anything, not clearly at least, but something was moving in the shadows. Before Iwaizumi could even start to think about what that might be, the shadow cascaded and attacked one of the warriors a few feet away from Iwaizumi. The creature had large wings and as the blue light caught it’s features, Iwaizumi recognized a bat. A large bat. In fact he had never seen one this big. 

The attacked soldier screamed and Iwaizumi noticed blood running down his neck. The bat was biting him!

Three warriors attacked the bat at once to chase it away, but before they could succeed another bat attacked the group. And a third one soon after. Screams echoed from the walls while the troop still tried to get rid of these creatures. The first warrior that had been attacked fell lifeless to the floor, face contorted in horror, eyes dead. A fourth bat flew down. 

Iwaizumi joined the attacks just like Hanamaki and Matsukawa did, but to no avail. Another comrade fell. The bats just attacked a new one of them. 

A bright orange light made Iwaizumi squint his eyes, the next moment he felt heat on his skin, and one of the bats caught fire, screaming so loud it hurt his ears. But it fell to the ground, defeated. 

„Tobio- chan, I could use some help here“, Oikawa shouted over the noise of screams and fighting. 

„Alright, Oikawa- san.“ Another wave of fire followed, another bat burned. 

Iwaizumi attacked one that descended again and managed to hit it’s wing. The bat tumbled and fell to the floor, unable to rise up again. Iwaizumi made use of this opportunity and killed the bat with another hit. A third one burned, the fourth one soon after, and then it was over. 

Iwaizumi's chest rose and fell in a fast rhythm as he took a look around. They had lost comrades. Again. He bit his lower lip. Now there were only few of them left, but luckily Sawamura, Sugawara, Hinata as well as the mages seemed unscathed. The same with Hanamaki, Matsukawa and himself. Iwaizumi let out a long sigh. He really was thankful that Oikawa had healed his injuries a little. His ribs hurt after the fight and he was certain it would have been much worse if not for Oikawa's help. 

Oikawa. 

The thought of the mage made Iwaizumi look for him. Was he alright after casting so many spells? His heart beat fast in his chest, not just because of the fight. Iwaizumi was worried and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he spotted Oikawa talking to Kageyama. 

„I'm hurt, Iwaizumi“, Matsukawa said, sounding annoyed. 

„You care more for that mage than for us“, Hanamaki added. 

„You really shouldn't get involved with him“, Matsukawa continued. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. „As if I wouldn't know that...“ 

„Well, obviously you don't“, Hanamaki stated, looking at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

„Otherwise you wouldn't stare at him like you do“, Matsukawa said. 

„Wait. You two told me about this whole bond- thing. And now it's bad all of a sudden?“ Iwaizumi groaned. 

„It was fine, before Oikawa got to know who you are. Now it's not fine anymore.“ Matsukawa's voice was nonchalant, but Iwaizumi knew the other was anything but. 

„Because it's not civil according? As if I don't know that already.“ Iwaizumi's patience was running thin. 

„Then keep your distance from now on“, Hanamaki said. 

Iwaizumi felt himself stiffen. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be close to Oikawa as long as he could. Not stay away from him. 

„King Ukai wouldn't be pleased if he knew“, Matsukawa added. 

King Ukai was the current king of the Aoba Johsai kingdom. He was from Karasuno originally, but became king after Iwaizumi's father died a few years ago. He would reign until Iwaizumi was ready for the crown. And Iwaizumi felt far away from being ready. That was the reason why he had joined the troop to fight against Shiratorizawa. He wanted to see his kingdom with his own eyes, meet people, make experiences. More than he could get by reading books. 

His father had been a decent king, so he had left big footsteps to fill for Iwaizumi. He had just been able to join the party because of the fact that he didn't wear the same last name as his father had done, but the last name of his mother. She had been a beautiful woman, but Iwaizumi couldn't remember her. She had died when he was still little. 

„Daichi!“ Sugawara's cry made Iwaizumi turn once more, alarmed. The healer held Sawamura in his arms, the black- haired lay on the ground, unconscious. 

Iwaizumi moved without hesitation, noticing Oikawa doing the same. „What happened?“ he asked as soon as he had approached the others. Oikawa was right behind him. 

„He is burning up“, Sugawara said desperately. „And I don't have anything against a fever anymore...“ 

„But I have“, Oikawa said, holding out a leather pouch that had been hidden somewhere in his robe. 

„You need that...“, Sugawara said, but already reached out. 

„Dai- chan does more. Even I can tell“, Oikawa replied. 

„Wait. Why don't you use some kind of spell?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know. 

„I already did a lot of healing spells. My energy is too low at the moment“, Sugawara explained, now opening the pouch Oikawa had given him. 

Iwaizumi bit his lower lip. He didn't like that one bit, but it was obvious that Sawamura needed help. Sugawara was trying to wake him up to give him some of the herbs. 

„It's his injury“, Oikawa answered the unspoken question that circled in Iwaizumi's mind. „It's inflamed. And we can't afford to clean it up since we have only little water left.“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed. „So, we need to get out of here rather sooner than later.“ 

„Indeed.“ 

„Can I do anything?“ 

„It's alright, Iwaizumi. Go back to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. We can handle.“ 

It hurt Iwaizumi physically that Oikawa used his given name rather than the nickname he had given him. Sure, he had complained about it, but in fact he didn't really mind. He felt a lump in his throat that made it impossible to speak. So he just nodded and left, feeling as if he had just lost something precious. 

„Seems like your mage knows what's right“, Matsukawa said, as he and Hanamaki appeared right next to him again. 

Iwaizumi just snorted. He was far too caught up in his own emotions to deal with these two. Oikawa's behavior hurt. Especially since they had been relatively close lately. But maybe that was over now and just because of who he was. Iwaizumi hated that. 

He hadn't much time to dwell on it though. Soon after Kageyama announced their leave and the troop, or the rest of it, started to move again. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa and Sugawara carry Sawamura, who was barely conscious. He hoped they would get out of here soon. Sawamura's condition seemed to be critical. 

***

Fortunately there wasn't another attack. At least for now. Iwaizumi knew better than to trust the current calm. The next storm could be right around the corner. But instead of another fight the troop entered a hall, carved in stone just like the path they had followed. 

„We will rest here!“ Kageyama said and the warriors were more than ready to obey. They all could use some rest. 

They settled on the cold ground, Kageyama casted bigger light bubbles that were next to giving light also able to spread a little warmth. That was much appreciated since it was really cold in the mine. Iwaizumi's eyes found Oikawa again who walked in a circle around the troop. He immediately knew that the mage was casting a spell again, but after the attack of the bats they could need some protection. Still Iwaizumi was worried. He felt Matsukawa's and Hanamaki's eyes on him and sighed. He would give a lot to just be able to talk to Oikawa as they used to. 

„Tooru?“ Sugawara called out. „Can you... can you come here, please?“ The sound of Sugawara's voice made Iwaizumi's heart chlench. The healer was always calm and collected, but now he sounded afraid. 

„I'll be right there. Almost done here, Kou- chan“, Oikawa replied and continued his circle. Where he had went a small golden line appeared, now completely encircling their provisional camp, if you could call it that. And then this line started to glow in a warm light. Oikawa nodded satisfied and rushed over to Sugawara's side. Iwaizumi wondered if there had always been that golden glow after Oikawa's protection spells and he just hadn't seen it. 

„Stop staring“, Hanamaki said. 

Iwaizumi shook his head. „Something is wrong. I just want to know...“ 

„It's about Sawamura“, Matsukawa replied. „His injury is quite bad.“ 

„How bad?“ 

„He could die I think“, Matsukawa stated matter of factly. 

„I'm not sure, because I haven't seen his wound, but he looks like he could suffer from blood poisoning“, Hanamaki added. 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. That was pretty serious. „Damn.“ 

„Well, there's nothing we can do about that“, Hanamaki sighed. 

„It's a pity. Sawamura is a good leader.“ 

„How can the two of you be like that?“ Iwaizumi all but yelled. „There needs to be something we can do to save him!“ 

„Please enlighten me, Iwaizumi. How should one do that under this circumstances? Don't get me wrong- it's awful. But we need to be realistic here“, Matsukawa said calmly. 

Iwaizumi stared at Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He didn't like what they were saying, but he also knew that they were right. As cruel as it was, it was unlikely that Sawamura could survive a blood poisoning here. If they weren't in that mine, if they were still on the path with a town nearby their leader would have a chance. But as it was... 

Hanamaki grabbed Iwaizumi's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. „I know it sucks.“ 

Iwaizumi just nodded. It didn't help that they had a healer here. Sugawara was exhausted from all the spells he had had to cast earlier. And Iwaizumi didn't know if magic could even cure something like that. His gaze wandered and lay once more on Oikawa, who spoke calmly to a desperate Sugawara. Sawamura was unconscious again. They needed to do something. Their leader needed help. But they didn't even know where exactly they were, let alone how to come out of here. A feeling of hopelessness settled on Iwaizumi's shoulders. He had wanted to make experiences, but he had never awaited to be met by so much death all around him before the war even had begun. 

Oh, how much he would like to go over to Oikawa and just be with him, by his side. But he couldn't. Oikawa had already distanced himself, even though Iwaizumi still had a tiny bit of hope the mage would change his mind. Maybe Iwaizumi shouldn't just wait for that to happen. He didn't really care that Hanamaki and Matsukawa wouldn't approve that. It was so painful to keep his distance; Iwaizumi just wanted to feel whole again, despite death all around them. He just needed a little ray of hope. They all needed that. 

„Tobio- chan? Come over here, please“, Oikawa called for the other mage. 

Iwaizumi watched as Kageyama went over. He couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but Kageyama's face after he had listened to Oikawa showed he was shocked by whatever he had been told. Oikawa placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, talking some more, until Kageyama nodded. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows. Now Sugawara was talking to Kageyama, while Oikawa ran a hand through his wavy hair. He looked tense, Iwaizumi thought. 

The magician seemed to notice that he was watched, then his gaze met Iwaizumi's, hand still in his hair. His skin looked pale in the light of the flying bubbles. 

Iwaizumi knew he shouldn't do this, but he couldn't care less. He got up from his position on the floor and went over to the mage. 

„Shittykawa“, he said, pushing away that the nickname could be wrong to use. „What's going on?“ 

Oikawa looked directly at him and Iwaizumi could see the emotions dancing in those chocolate eyes. „We... we will try to safe Sawamura's life.“ 

„And why do yet look like you're afraid?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know, unconsciously reaching out for Oikawa's hand, taking it in his own. The mage didn't pull away. 

„Maybe because I am?“ Oikawa replied and sighed deeply. „We will amputate his leg.“ 

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide. „You... what? That could kill him.“ 

„The blood poisoning will kill him for sure. Maybe this will help him to survive.“ 

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. „Alright. I get it. Can I do something to help?“ 

„You would?“ Oikawa asked, words colored by disbelief. 

„Well, yeah“, Iwaizumi shrugged. 

„We could use another pair of hands“, Oikawa said. „And Iwa- chan has strong hands.“ A small smile appeared on Oikawa's face and Iwaizumi felt himself smile in return. Warmth spread in his chest because of Oikawa returning to the usual nickname. Maybe it was nothing to worry about as Oikawa had adressed him too formal. At least for the mage it had been too formal. But that wasn't the time to dwell on it. There were other things to take care of first. 

***

The atmosphere was tense. In the time they had used to prepare for the procedure everyone had found out what was about to happen. All warriors were quiet and tense, some mumbled silent prayers to the deities. They could use any blessing they could get. 

Sugawara had strangulated Sawamura's injured leg in the middle of his thigh. The cut would be made right above his knee. The wound was indeed inflamed and looked quite painful, but Iwaizumi was certain that amputating the leg would hurt more than this. Nevertheless they were about to do this. 

„Iwaizumi?“ Sugawara adressed him. „I need you to hold Daichi down. Place your hands on his shoulders.“ 

„Wait. We don't knock him out or something?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„I... I don't want to“, Sawamura said weakly. 

„That's insane...“ Iwaizumi didn't understand why their leader wanted to stay awake for that. It would be torture. 

„Most likely Dai- chan will lose consciousness quite fast“, Oikawa whispered towards Iwaizumi. The mage wasn't comfortable with this whole thing either. 

„Hopefully“, Iwaizumi replied. 

„Kageyama? Let the light bubbles fly closer“, Sugawara spoke up again. 

Kageyama did as he was told. The black- haired looked uncomfortable so close to the whole scene. 

„Oikawa? You will cast a spell to slow down the blood flow“, Sugawara continued. 

Iwaizumi frowned. „Why aren't you doing that?“ Sugawara was the healer after all. 

Sugawara crooked a grin. „I can hardly concentrate on casting spells right now...“ Because it's Sawamura was left unsaid. „And I trust Tooru to get it done.“ 

„No worries here, Kou- chan“, Oikawa assured. 

„Then, who will... err... amputate it?“ Iwaizumi asked hesitantly. 

„That would be me“, Hinata answered, appearing from where he had been standing behind Kageyama. 

„We need to be fast once it's done. Oikawa will cast the spell, Hinata will burn out the new wound to avoid further blood loss. We can't sew the wound like we would do under different circumstances.“ Sugawara tried to make his voice sound calm, but all of them could sense his worry, his fear. „It could tear open if we move him. And we need to move to get out of here.“ 

„That would be an even bigger injury“, Iwaizumi stated. 

Sugawara nodded. „It is. But the inflamed wound would be gone. If the blood poisoning isn't already too bad...“ He couldn't continue, but Iwaizumi understood nonetheless. Sawamura could survive then. „Are you all ready?“ 

Hinata nodded, taking his position next to Sawamura's injured leg. Oikawa crouched next to him, while Iwaizumi went to hold Sawamura down. He heard their leader and Sugawara whisper something in each others ears, before they parted. 

„I... I’m ready, too“, Sawamura breathed, his hand holding Sugawara's. 

Hinata took a deep breath as well, before he grabbed his sword tighter. He lifted it above his head and swung it down, hitting flesh, muscles and bone. 

Sawamura tensed under Iwaizumi's grip and screamed in agony. It had been excepted, but still the sound was hard to bear. Fortunately Hinata’s sword was sharp, made of hard steal, but still he needed to cut down two more times before the leg was finally amputated. Hinata withdrew immediately, while Oikawa mumbled something under his breath, his hands pressed to the new bleeding wound. Sawamura's screams had ebbed away and he had lost consciousness along the way, much to Iwaizumi's relief. The pain must have been unbearable. 

The blood flow slowed down and then Hinata was back, now with a red glowing piece of metal in hand. Most likely Kageyama had casted a fire spell on it to make it glow. A sizzling noise filled the air like the smell of burned meat as Hinata pressed the metal against the wound. Sawamura's body tensed even though he was unconscious, his body still registering the pain. 

„Now“, Sugawara cleared his throat. „Now we need to wrap it up.“ The healer’s hands shook too bad to even ask him to do so, so Iwaizumi took the gaze and started to carefully wrap up Sawamura's leg after Hinata had applied some ointment on it, most likely made by Sugawara with the little herbs he had left. 

A loud cry startled them. It wasn't a human cry and it came from somewhere further into the mine. They didn't know what that had been, just that it couldn't be good. 

Oikawa and Kageyama stood next to each other now, observing their surroundings closely. Iwaizumi was done with Sawamura's leg and stood as well. Sugawara held Sawamura close to his chest. 

„What was that?“ asked one of the warriors. 

The cry was heard again, closer this time, and was followed by steps of something big approaching. 

„Dragon“, Oikawa said and Iwaizumi's eyes widened. He stared at the brown- haired, noticing his hands trembling as he was about to cast another spell. 

But he wasn't fast enough. In the next moment a huge dragon entered the hall, coming from one of the other paths. The creature cried out once again, before it spit fire. 

„Down!“ Kageyama yelled, jumping towards Hinata and bringing himself down to the floor with the other. 

Iwaizumi had moved without even thinking, throwing himself towards Oikawa. He hit the floor hard, feeling the heat of the fire even through his armor. Oikawa lay next to him on the floor, his body violently trembling. „Fuck, Oikawa...“ 

„I... I'm fine, Iwa- chan. Take care of... Dai- chan.“ Oikawa's breathing was labored. 

There indeed were other things to take care of first, even though Iwaizumi hated that. He just wanted to be there for Oikawa, to help him. But they needed to get rid of this dragon first. 

The creature walked towards Sawamura, crying out once more, but not spitting fire again just yet. At least that. 

Kageyama got back to his feet, casting an attacking spell and sending it towards the dragon. But the creature didn't even notice the attack. It moved his scaly tail and knocked Kageyama off his feet. Hinata cried out, but Kageyama was standing again immediately. 

The dragon now stood right in front of Sugawara and Sawamura, ignoring yet another attack from Kageyama followed by one from Oikawa, who could barely stand. The creature opened it’s huge mouth and snapped it shut soon after, Sawamura vanishing behind sharp teeth. 

„Daichi!“ Sugawara cried out, as the dragon turned. 

The warriors stared shell- shocked at the dragon that had just eaten their leader. Sugawara stumbled to his feet and tried to run after the creature, as if he could safe Sawamura. The dragon just left the hall the same way he had entered. 

„Daichi!“ Sugawara's desperate yells brought movement to Iwaizumi. He ran after the healer, stopping him in his tracks. 

„Stop. Suga, please... you can't go after him“, Iwaizumi said as calmly as he could. 

„But... but Daichi... he... he...“ Sugawara's legs gave in and he would have fallen to the floor if not for Iwaizumi's hold on him. 

„I'm so sorry...“, Iwaizumi whispered. He was in a loss for words after this tragedy, the heavy steps of the dragon faded away in the distance.


	5. V Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^^   
> So here we are with a new chapter. In this one new characters make their appearance ;)   
> Enjoy and have a great day ^^

„The dragon didn't kill him“, Kageyama said, his voice calm. 

„What?“ Iwaizumi looked in disbelief at the mage, Sugawara sobbing in his arms.. „How can you say that? He fucking snapped for him.“ 

„Tobio- chan is right“, Oikawa said, his voice sounded exhausted. But at least he was breathing a little easier. „There would be blood if he had killed him. It looks like the dragon took him with him.“ 

„But why should a dragon do this?“ Iwaizumi didn't get it. 

„Do I look like a dragon- expert, Iwa- chan?“ Oikawa deadpanned. „It's just a possibility.“ 

„Maybe he wants to... well, kill him later“, Kageyama offered. „Maybe there's a chance to rescue him.“ 

„I want to go“, Sugawara sniffled. „If there's even a little chance I want to try.“ 

Oikawa crouched down next to the healer. „Koushi. You two are bonded, aren't you? What does your heart say? Is Dai- chan alive?“ 

Sugawara closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, before he started sobbing again. „I don't know. I'm too agitated to feel him.“ 

„That's alright. We will go after him, if you want us to“, Oikawa said calmly. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, noticing that the other’s nose was bleeding again. He swallowed dry. „But the few of us against a dragon?“ 

„We can do that. Now we know what is there to come“, Oikawa said, whiping his nose as he noticed something dripping from it. He furrowed his brows as he saw the blood on his robe. „We have a chance then.“ 

„That's far too dangerous“, Matsukawa spoke up. „We can't sacrifice our lives without being sure that Sawamura is still alive.“ 

„You don't need to come with us“, Kageyama said matter of factly. „We won't force you to join us.“ 

„That's insane. And as sad as it is- Sawamura is most likely dead“, Hanamaki stated. 

Oikawa snorted. „I believe you would go without any hesitation if this were about Matsukawa.“ 

These words made both, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, share a look. 

„I will go as well“, Iwaizumi said. He wouldn't argue about that, it was just the right thing to do. 

„So we need to find that dragon.“ Kageyama looked at Oikawa. „Can you send beasts to search for him? It would be bad if we got lost here.“ 

Oikawa grinned. „Of course, Tobio- chan.“ 

Iwaizumi felt his heart sink, as he watched Oikawa mumbling some words under his breath, his face giving away his concentration. He still held Sugawara, who had stopped crying but hadn't moved away yet. He was worried about the magician's state. 

A soft glow appeared in front of Oikawa. Within it Iwaizumi noticed growing forms. At first he couldn't recognize what this shadows were about to become, but then they grew to the size of crows, spreading their wings. Croaking was heard and then five crows appeared in front of the mage. They flew a few circles in the hall, before they left it through the path the dragon had left through. Iwaizumi looked amazed after them. 

A soft sound made him turn his head and his eyes widened. Oikawa had fallen to the ground, his body twitching uncontrollably. „Oikawa!“ he cried out and that seemed to pull Sugawara out of his state as well. 

The healer gasped and stumbled towards Oikawa's form. „Tooru“, he cried out. 

„What's happening?“ Iwaizumi asked, trying to remain calm, while his heart beat violently in his chest. 

„He's having convulsions“, Sugawara said, pulling Oikawa over so that the mage lay on his side.

„Why?“ Iwaizumi whispered desperately . „Aren't you trying to help him? Do something, Suga. Please! Make it stop.“ His emotions were nearly unbearable, Iwaizumi could barely think straight, seeing Oikawa like this. Hearing him gasp and groan as if in pain. 

„I can't“, Sugawara replied. „We can just wait and watch out for him, so he doesn't hit his head or something like that.“ 

Iwaizumi clenched and unclenched his hands, his body trembling. They could just wait? A hand squeezed his shoulder tightly. 

„It will be okay“, Matsukawa said. 

Iwaizumi was surprised by the other saying that, especially since neither him nor Hanamaki approved the relationship between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Whatever kind of relationship they had. „Thank you“, he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Kageyama shifted on his feet as they waited for the seizure to be over. Hinata stood right next to him, holding his hand tightly. 

„Iwaizumi- san“, Kageyama addressed the warrior. „Oikawa- san will be fine. He's strong.“ 

„Of course he is. He is the Grand Mage after all“, Hinata agreed. 

But Iwaizumi started to feel better only as it really was over. He sat next to Sugawara, looking questioningly at him. „Is it okay if I touch him?“ 

„Sure“, Sugawara replied softly and made some room for Iwaizumi. 

He reached out for Oikawa's trembling form, his body trying to recover from what had happened. Carefully he stroke the other’s head, the brown hair sweaty under his fingers. Oikawa hummed as if giving approval and Iwaizumi became more brave. Slowly he brought his hands under the mage and pulled him in his lap before continuing to stroke his head. „It's alright, Tooru“, he whispered softly. „It will be fine.“ Iwaizumi didn't care that his comrades could hear his words, he only cared for the man in his arms right now. 

Oikawa seemed to enjoy the touches. His breathing calmed down and after a while he opened his eyes. „Iwa- chan?“ he asked, his voice hoarse. 

„Yeah! Yeah, it's me, Tooru. I'm here.“ 

„Hajime“, Oikawa sighed, his eyes already closing again. Maybe he would just have fallen asleep now if not for the situation they were still in. He turned towards Iwaizumi, forcing his eyes open again. „The... the crows... we need to... Dai- chan...“ 

„Ssch. It's okay. Calm down, Tooru“, Iwaizumi tried to soothe him. „You need to rest a little. How are you feeling?“ 

„I'm okay“, Oikawa hurriedly assured. „I'm okay. But Dai- chan...“ 

„Iwaizumi is right. Calm down, Tooru“, Sugawara spoke up, his voice soft. Iwaizumi wondered how the healer was doing that, when Sawamura's life was on the line. He himself wouldn't be able to stay calm. But Sugawara managed. At least on the surface. 

„Why did this happen?“ Kageyama asked, looking calm as ever, but Iwaizumi could tell he wasn't. 

„When the grand mage is sick, how can we fight against the dragon?“ Hinata said. „I mean, Kageyama is strong, but just one mage against such a creature...“ 

„Idiot, I could handle that“, Kageyama stated. 

„Sure you could. But I couldn't. I'd be so worried!“ 

„I'm not sick“, Oikawa said. „It's nothing, really...“ 

„Tooru“, Sugawara scolded. „Don't do that again.“ 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, still laying in Iwaizumi's lap. „Okay, okay. I... well... I may have overdone it with the conjuring.“ 

Sugawara snorted. „You may... Tooru, you have. Your fucking spells are about to kill you.“ 

„Don't insult my magic, Kou- chan“, Oikawa pouted. 

Kageyama blinked. „Is that the truth? It's because of the use of magic?“ 

Oikawa sighed, but nodded. „Roughly said, yes.“ 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but hold Oikawa a little tighter. It must be awful to be destroyed by something you liked doing, and were good in on top of it. „Oikawa“, he whispered. 

Kageyama just stared at the other mage, needing to process what he had heard. 

Oikawa sat up slowly. „The crows are coming back.“ 

„Shouldn't you rest a little more?“ Iwaizumi asked, putting a hand in Oikawa's back to support him. 

„I can rest after we've found Dai- chan“, Oikawa smiled. „It's okay, Hajime. It will be fine.“ 

Iwaizumi looked sceptical at the brown- haired, but Matsukawa caught his attention as he cleared his throat. 

„So, we’re going to rescue Sawamura, get out of this mine, and then we will go home.“ 

„Home? But, the fight against Shiratorizawa“, Kageyama wondered aloud. 

Matsukawa waved his hand dismissively. „You will most likely go against them. But Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and me will be leaving after this whole ordeal.“ 

„What? You... you will be leaving?“ Oikawa looked wide- eyed at Iwaizumi. 

„Oikawa... I will explain that later, okay? First we need to get Sawamura back. And then you need to rest“, Iwaizumi said, helping the mage to his feet. 

Oikawa snorted. „You will be gone after this, won't you, Iwaizumi?“ With that said Oikawa stepped away from the black- haired. 

And there it was again. The distance Iwaizumi had felt recently was back with full force. He could just stare as Oikawa approached Sugawara, a little unsteady on his feet. He talked in a low voice to the healer, who nodded. 

„Tobio- chan? When we get out of here, I will teach you how to summon beasts“, Oikawa announced. „Now let’s get going. The crows showed me where we need to go.“ 

Kageyama beamed at Oikawa's words and followed his lead, Hinata by his side. Iwaizumi followed with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, their comrades after them. At least Oikawa was still optimistic using ‚when‘ instead of ‚if‘. 

***

It wasn't a long time they walked in silence until Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He felt Hanamaki's and Matsukawa's eyes on him. 

„What?“ he growled. 

„What do you mean?“ Matsukawa replied, faking cluelessness. 

„We didn't even say anything.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „But you keep looking the whole time. What is it you want to say, huh?“ 

„Well, when you ask like that“, Matsukawa spoke again. „We’re worried about you.“ 

„That again? You two made pretty clear what you expect me to do. What else is there?“ 

Hanamaki tipped Iwaizumi's forehead lightly. „Maybe we didn't consider your feelings enough, you know? We kind of freaked out, since we're here to have an eye on you.“ 

„Seems like that doesn't matter anymore. You heard how Oikawa reacted as you two needed to tell that we would be leaving.“ 

„And we’re sorry“, Matsukawa said. „Even though a bond with this mage isn't what we wished for.“ 

„But it's not a big problem though“, Hanamaki said, trailing off. 

Iwaizumi looked at him. „What do you mean by that?“ 

„Well“, Hanamaki waved his hand, searching for words. 

„It doesn't look like your mage will be around for long anyway“, Matsukawa stated and Iwaizumi saw red. 

He took a swing and his fist made contact with Matsukawa's jaw. The black- haired stumbled to the floor. „Don't you dare say something like that!“ 

Hanamaki stared wide- eyed at him. „Iwaizumi, are you crazy? You can't just hit him!“ 

Matsukawa held his hurting jaw, glaring at Iwaizumi. „So you wanna fight? Let's fight!“ He got up again and threw himself towards Iwaizumi, hitting him close to his eye in the process. 

„Mattsun!“ Hanamaki cried out as the two black- haired men started to beat up each other. 

„I'm right, Iwaizumi“, Matsukawa panted. „And you know I am.“ 

„Shut the fuck up“, Iwaizumi growled, getting hit and hitting Matsukawa in return. 

Their other comrades had noticed their dispute and looked at the two men. Hanamaki tried to get their attention, but to no avail. 

„Iwaizumi! Mattsun! What the heck are you two doing?“ Oikawa's voice echoed from the walls. And indeed Iwaizumi stopped, panting, Matsukawa pinned to the floor. Both looked at the mage. „Are you two aware what we’re up to? It doesn't help the situation if you two beat up each other. We’re lucky if you didn't startle anything!“ Oikawa was furious, while Iwaizumi and Matsukawa looked sheepishly at him, then at each other. 

Iwaizumi let go of Matsukawa. „Sorry...“ 

„I'm sorry, too“, Matsukawa mumbled. 

Oikawa snorted. „What was this even about?“ As both men avoided his gaze he sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. „Seriously...“ 

„Oikawa- san“, Kageyama cried out. „Bats! I can hear them coming.“ 

Oikawa cursed under his breath. „Get ready to fight“, he ordered before he wanted to join Sugawara again. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. „What? Iwaizumi... let go...“ 

„I will explain all this later. I promise. But please, call me Iwa- chan again.“ Iwaizumi looked Oikawa straight in the eye. 

Oikawa swallowed under this intense gaze, but nodded. „But I really want an explanation.“ 

„Promise“, Iwaizumi assured and squeezed Oikawa's wrist once before letting go. „Don't do anything reckless.“ 

Oikawa snorted. „As if I'd be reckless. Be careful, Iwa- chan.“ 

With that said they got ready for the next fight and just like Kageyama had said- there were three big bats flying towards them, ready to attack. But so were the warriors. This time they weren't caught by surprise. 

Nevertheless it wasn't an easy fight. It did not stop with these three bats. As the troop had the first two down, three new bats approached, most likely roused by the cries of the dying bats. Out of the corner of his eye Iwaizumi saw Oikawa standing back to back with Kageyama, Sugawara close to them. Both mages were attacking with different kind of spells, the air vibrating. 

Hinata swung his sword and was about to attack a bat that had fallen to the ground. Next to Iwaizumi Matsukawa and Hanamaki were fighting against two others, and their comrades fought as well. Iwaizumi focused again and jumped towards another approaching bat, ready to stab it. 

This fight seemed to be endless since new bats approached again and again, but eventually it stopped. Hinata killed the last of the creatures, Iwaizumi and the others looked around, panting heavily. But nothing but the labored breathing of everyone could be heard. 

„Are all of you alright?“ Sugawara asked loudly, getting short nods or humms as an answer. „Thanks to the deities.“ 

Iwaizumi was grateful, too. They had lost enough of their comrades already and this time they were lucky to get out of it just with a few scratches. This time the bats hadn't been able to kill even one of them. He let out a long breath. 

„I never want to see bats again“, Matsukawa stated and Hanamaki laughed. 

„Me neither.“ 

The tension of the fight subsided and some of the warriors chuckled, infected by Hanamaki's laughter. Iwaizumi felt himself relax as well as he locked eyes with Oikawa. The mage showed a small smile and Iwaizumi felt warmth blossoming in his chest, smiling back. 

„We should move“, Kageyama said, interrupting this moment. 

The troop obeyed, following again the directions Oikawa told them. A new tension got ahold of the group the longer they walked. They all knew what they were up to and it was only understandable to be worried about the forthcoming fight. 

Kageyama's blue bubbles enlightened the way for the warriors. Just the sound of their steps and the little noises of their armor were heard, until a low growl disturbed the relative silence. Iwaizumi felt himself tense. 

„We’re almost there“, Oikawa announced even though everyone around already knew that. „So this is your last chance to take your leave.“ He turned towards the warriors. „Will anyone of you leave now?“ 

Iwaizumi looked Oikawa directly in the eye as their gazes met. His whole being just screamed he wouldn't go, wouldn't leave, and Iwaizumi didn't know if it was real or just his imagination as he noticed Oikawa's shoulders relax a little. 

„Let's go kill that dragon“, Matsukawa said. 

„You're all aware that it's not an ordinary dragon, aren't you?“ Kageyama asked. „It's a beast, so there may be it’s summoner nearby.“ 

Oikawa's head turned towards Kageyama. „What are you talking about?“ he hissed. 

Kageyama frowned. „There's no way you haven't noticed, Oikawa- san.“ 

Oikawa forced a laugh. „Of course I noticed. Don't be dumb, Tobio- chan.“ 

„Alright then“, Kageyama said as calm as ever. 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa. He knew that the mage was lying and that meant Oikawa hadn't noticed. Iwaizumi felt his heart clench. How bad was he to not notice something like that? For magicians it should be easy to recognize a beast when they saw one, Kageyama obviously had. As for Sugawara Iwaizumi wasn't surprised that the healer hadn't noticed though. He was much too overwhelmed by his own emotions. 

„So there should be someone else there, right?“ Iwaizumi spoke up. 

„Yes“, Oikawa agreed. „But the crows didn't show me anything about that. Just the dragon, I mean the beast, and Dai- chan.“ 

„Is he still alive?“ Sugawara wanted to know. 

„I believe so.“ 

That seemed to be enough for Sugawara. „We need to get going then. Please! Daichi is close and he needs us.“ 

„Alright“, Oikawa agreed. 

Iwaizumi walked right next to the mage as they moved on, shoulders brushing every now and then. „You’re alright?“ he asked silently. 

„Of course. Don't worry about me, Iwa- chan“, Oikawa assured with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

„I would worry less of you wouldn't lie, you know?“ 

Oikawa sighed deeply. „Well, when this is over I still need to teach Tobio- chan. So I will be fine.“ 

Iwaizumi felt uneasy nonetheless, but at least this seemed to be a little closer to the truth. „I've got your back.“ 

„Then there really is nothing to worry about“, Oikawa smiled. 

Except there was. 

***

The troop followed the path until it opened up to another hall, similar to the one they had been to earlier. The beast lay in the middle of it, the scaly tail curled around it. It would have looked cute if it weren't for the fact that this even was a dragon and not a cute cat or something like that. The beast spotted the warriors as soon as they entered and let out a loud growl as if to scare them away. 

Iwaizumi's hand reached for his sword, his comrades mirroring this action. Kageyama mumbled something and shot a fire ball towards the beast. Now it got up, growling even louder, before it spit a large flame back. The group splitted up to attack from several directions at once. 

„Be careful! Daichi is here“, Sugawara yelled to be heard over the growl, the buzzing of magic attacks and the yells of the other warriors who were up for the fight. 

„You be careful“, Oikawa said, looking at Sugawara. „I don't want to explain it to Dai- chan if something were about to happen to you.“ 

Iwaizumi saw a low golden glimmer surround the healer for barely a second. It was gone so fast that he wasn't sure if he had really seen it. But he couldn't dwell on that now. There was a beast to be defeated. 

„Does anyone see it's summoner?“ Iwaizumi shouted, after he had hit the dragon and withdrew immediately after. The beast swung its tail, but it missed him by a hair. 

„No“, Kageyama answered, his face giving away his concentration as another fire ball flew towards the creature. „I can't sense him either. Oikawa- san?“ 

„Same here“, Oikawa replied, occupied with yet another spell. Now Iwaizumi saw his hands and arms and even his whole body (or the parts he could see of himself) glow golden and he frowned. 

„What's with that glow?“ he asked, jumping out of the way of a new attack of the dragon. To his left he saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa hit for the beast. 

„Protection spell“, Oikawa explained. „Don't want anything to happen to you.“ 

Iwaizumi felt warm all over and not just because of the heat of the fire attacks all around them. It was a pleasant warmth. „Thank you.“ 

Oikawa waved his hand. „Now, now. Go and kill that beast, Iwa- chan.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted, but went directly for another attack. 

Oikawa began to cast attacking spells as well, but no matter how many times they hit that creature, it wouldn't budge. And it didn't leave its spot either, watching out attentively to not let anyone of the warriors past it. This made Iwaizumi wonder. Why stayed the dragon- or the beast- on his spot without walking towards them? Even though it was attacked by so many people at once?

„Oi“, Iwaizumi yelled. „Doesn't it act strange?“ 

„You think so?“ Matsukawa asked, panting heavily. 

„How much experience with beasts do you have exactly?“ Hanamaki wondered. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. „Look at it. Why doesn't it come for us? Why it's just defending itself without moving?“ 

„How would I know...“ 

„That's really strange“, Oikawa said, suddenly appearing right next to Iwaizumi. „As if it would protect something, don't you think?“ 

„No surprise you agree with him“, Hanamaki deadpanned. 

Iwaizumi ignored that. „Right? I wonder what it's protecting.“ 

„Or whom“, Oikawa nodded. 

They hadn't seen Sawamura yet, too preoccupied with attacking and defending, nor the summoner of this beast. 

„Do beasts protect their mages?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa shrugged. „If they're told to do so, sure. But it's not normal behavior if that's what you mean.“ 

„So we need to find out what it's protecting, huh?“ 

„And how shall we do this?“ Matsukawa wanted to know. „Our attacks weren't really effective until now.“ 

„We need to change tactics“, Oikawa mused. „You guys just go on attacking.“ 

„Since when are you the boss here?“ Hanamaki smirked, but obeyed, Matsukawa following his lead. 

„Be careful“, Iwaizumi said before he himself joined the fight once more. Oikawa just nodded. 

Iwaizumi attacked the dragon again and once again it seemed as if to no avail. He was getting frustrated just like everyone else because the beast still stood tall. 

„Here's... here's a corpse!“ Hinata suddenly cried out and the dragon turned towards the small warrior, growling dangerously. 

„Oh, deities“, Sugawara mumbled, his body starting to tremble. 

Was it Daichi? Were they too late? All this thoughts Iwaizumi could read in the healer’s features. And he himself feared they were. 

The dragon spit fire towards Hinata and Iwaizumi stilled as he heard Kageyama yell. The mage always seemed to be so calm and collected, but now he was anything but. He was absolutely desperate. 

„Shouyou!“ Kageyama's voice cracked at the end while he dashed towards his friend. 

Smoke was everywhere. Something behind the beast seemed to have caught fire. And out of the smoke stumbled a certain carrot- haired warrior, supporting a barely conscious Sawamura. 

„I found Sawamura!“ he yelled and was nearly tackled by Kageyama who threw himself on Hinata. 

„You idiot! You need to be careful!“ he complained angrily, but Iwaizumi noticed it wasn't real anger. 

Iwaizumi ran towards them, supporting Sawamura on the other side. Their leader could barely hold himself upright and not just because of the missing leg. But there wasn't much time to be happy about having found Sawamura, the beast was still there. And it was furious. The three of them threw themselves to the floor, as another wave of fire came their way. Iwaizumi felt the heat through his armor and was pretty sure that some hairs on his head were scorched. 

„Come this way, dragon!“ Matsukawa yelled, trying to catch the beast’s attention. 

The dragon wasn't impressed, his gaze still fixed on the three warriors on the ground. Especially on Sawamura. 

Breathing became more and more difficult, since something - most likely the dragon’s nest if you could call it that- really burned now. Iwaizumi wondered shortly why there was so much straw in here. 

„We... we need to go“, Sawamura said, coughing. He still acted like their leader even though he was seriously injured and barely coherent. „We need to... to leave.“ 

Sawamura was right, but how should they do that? The beast was still very much alive and they still hadn't spotted it’s summoner. 

„Try to get to the passage we came from“, Oikawa shouted. „I will summon a beast for us!“ 

Iwaizumi wanted to argue, he really wanted to, since it hadn't been long ago that Oikawa had had a seizure after summoning a beast. But he also knew better than to act on it. They needed to get out of here. That was the most important thing. 

„Daichi!“ Sugawara cried, running towards them. His silver hair was a mess, but the smile and the relief on his face were a sight to be seen. He stopped in front of Sawamura, his hands hovering over his body without touching him yet. „Are you hurt?“ 

Sawamura shook his head, giving a small smile in return. „Not more than before.“ 

„Move already!“ Oikawa yelled again, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried to distract the beast from their retreat. This time with more success since the dragon attacked them now. 

„Where was the passage?“ Kageyama asked, blinking tears away. Tears because of the sting of smoke in his eyes of course and not because of the intense relief of Hinata being alright. 

„That way“, Iwaizumi and Hinata answered in unison, but pointing towards different passages. They looked at each other, blinking. 

„Which one now?“ Kageyama sighed. 

„This one is closer“, Sugawara decided and started moving, looking questioningly at Iwaizumi, „I can help supporting him. You're a way better fighter than I am.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded shortly and changed positions with the healer. He grabbed his sword again, running towards Oikawa who seemed to be casting a spell right now, „I've got your back“, he mumbled, but Oikawa didn't respond, too preoccupied by the task at hand. 

The beast though wasn't long distracted by their comrades and moved to follow the group with Sawamura. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, already starting to move again, as Oikawa grabbed his wrist. 

„Stop“, he said, breathing heavily and pointing towards the ceiling. 

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide as he saw another dragon appearing there. The same he had seen earlier, he mused. It had the colors of Aoba Johsai and Iwaizumi knew immediately that this was Oikawa's beast. 

It flew downwards and collided with the other beast, growling loudly. The dragons began to fight against each other, tails flying and the huge mouths snapping. 

„Now we’re good to go“, Oikawa breathed and looked at Iwaizumi, showing him a small smile. Iwaizumi smiled back and then they moved, following their comrades towards the passsage in hurried steps. The fire was still there but far less dangerous than the two beasts fighting for their lifes. 

As they entered the passage they nearly ran into Kageyama, Sugawara, Hinata and Sawamura. 

„What's going on?“ Oikawa wondered. „We need to get away from here as fast as we can...“ 

Iwaizumi frowned at the lack of a response and wanted to speak up, as an unfamiliar voice spoke. 

„Hey, hey, hey. There are even more of them.“ 

Iwaizumi spotted a black- haired man with the weirdest hair he had ever seen and impressive eyes that seemed to be able to look into his very soul. 

„What are you doing in our mine?“ another man spoke up, tilting his head. Iwaizumi felt reminded of an owl with the way that guy looked at them.

„We will explain everything, but please let us pass“, Sugawara pleaded. 

„We’re no enemies“, Kageyama calmly assured, 

The black- haired man snorted. „As if you would tell us if you were. So why is there a second beast next to the one living here?“ 

„We summoned it to be able to get away“, Oikawa explained. „It won't do any harm to you. I swear.“

„You swear? And why should we believe you?“ 

„Kuroo, we really should let them pass“, the other man said. 

„What if this people are dangerous for us? Do you want to let the enemy in, Bokuto?“ 

„No, but... aren't that the colors of Karasuno and Aoba Johsai? We don't have problems with them...“ 

„Right, right“, Kuroo said, sighing. „Call that beast of yours back, then we will let you pass.“ 

Iwaizumi felt tense as he looked around. Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed to be ready to fight like some of their comrades as well. They didn't trust these guys. 

„I can't“, Oikawa said. „As soon as I do so, the other beast will come after us. It is after our leader.“ 

Kuroo raised a brow. „What do you mean by that?“ 

„Well, it kidnapped him.“ 

„Damn. I see.“ Kuroo nodded slowly. „Alright. Follow us. We will lead you out of here.“ 

Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding before the troop moved. They left the noises of the fighting beasts behind. 

***

The sunlight was blinding as they left the mine behind. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and heard some of his comrades do the same. He blinked, adjusting to the bright light and enjoying the soft wind on his skin. 

„The town isn't far from here“, Bokuto explained and lead the way. 

„Where are we anyway?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„The beautiful kingdom of Fukurodani“, Bokuto replied, chest swelling with pride. 

„It's not as beautiful as Nekoma has been“, Kuroo said. 

„That's not true!“ Bokuto shot back. 

„Nekoma was attacked by Shiratorizawa, right?“ Oikawa wanted to know, walking again right next to Iwaizumi. 

„Yes“, Kuroo nodded, his eyes darkening. „That bastard king Ushijima burned all to the ground.“ 

„I'm sorry to hear that“, Iwaizumi said honestly. „Maybe you're interested in joining us? We’re on our way to fight Shiratorizawa.“ 

„Really?“ Bokuto and Kuroo both looked at Iwaizumi, who nodded. 

„Well, yes, really.“ 

Kuroo hummed in thought. „I'd like to kick his ass.“ 

„We’re in“, Bokuto grinned. „He has taken something from us we want to get back.“ 

„And what is that?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„Akaashi“, Bokuto said, the grin falling from his face. 

„And Kenma“, Kuroo continued. „They're both mages.“ 

„He kidnapped your mages?“ Iwaizumi's gaze turned towards Oikawa and he felt his heart sink as he noticed just how pale the brown- haired was. It seemed as if he could barely stay upright. „Oikawa?“ 

The mage blinked, trying to show a playful smile, as he looked back at Iwaizumi. „What is it, Iwa- chan?“ 

„You're alright?“ Iwaizumi asked, already afraid of the answer. 

„Do I need to answer that?“ Oikawa replied and that was more of an answer as Iwaizumi had expected. 

He shook his head, but walked closer to the mage. „How far do we have to go?“ 

„Fifteen minutes, maybe twenty. It's not that far“, Kuroo explained and Iwaizumi nodded. Hopefully Oikawa would be able to make it. Not to mention Sawamura, who was just able to stumble forwards with the support of Sugawara and Hinata. 

The scenery was hilly, but green. The scent of grass and flowers filled the air and Iwaizumi could hear some birds chirping. It would have been peaceful if not for the fact that he was worried sick for Oikawa. The mage swayed on his feet and Iwaizumi had had enough of that. He was about to reach out, he would just carry Oikawa, as the magician's legs gave up. Iwaizumi was a second too late to catch the brown- haired, but crouched down immediately next to him. 

„Idiot“, he mumbled under his breath, as he noticed that Oikawa indeed had lost consciousness. 

„What's up with him?“ Kuroo was there in an instant, brows furrowed in worry. 

„It's alright. He just needs to rest. I will carry him“, Iwaizumi assured. 

„Oikawa- san“, Kageyama was next to arrive. „Iwaizumi- san, is he injured?“ 

„No, I think, he's just exhausted. Don't worry.“ Iwaizumi tried to smile even though he felt the bile rise out of sheer worry. As he touched Oikawa he noticed the feverish heat radiating from his body and bit his lower lip. „We just need to get to safety.“ Hopefully that would be enough. 

As Iwaizumi was about to pick Oikawa up, Kageyama had moved towards Sugawara to talk to him, a loud growl could be heard. Iwaizumi stilled looking up at the sky. That had been a dragon’s cry. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were at Iwaizumi's side in an instant. 

„Don't worry.“ 

„We've got your back.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded, still looking up. And then he saw a dragon flying towards them. He frowned. Weren't that the colors of Aoba Johsai? 

„Get ready to fight“, Sawamura ordered. 

„As if you would be able to fight“, Sugawara said. 

„Isn't that Oikawa- san’s beast?“ Kageyama asked what Iwaizumi had already guessed. 

„Then it isn't dangerous for us, is it?“ Hinata stated. 

„Well“, Kageyama spoke. „The beast isn't in control when the summoner is unconscious.“ 

„What does that mean?“ Iwaizumi felt his heart clench. 

„That means this beast could easily attack us“, Kageyama replied. 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry, still holding Oikawa, while the others put out their weapons, ready to fight. Again. 

The dragon approached them further and landed not far away before it walked over to them. The beast let out a sound that reminded Iwaizumi somehow of the purring of a cat and Iwaizumi blinked. That didn't look like a creature ready to attack, but still the warriors around him approached the beast. 

The beast though moved straight towards the unconscious mage in Iwaizumi's arms, lowering his head. 

„Attack it!“ Sawamura yelled. 

„Stop!“ Iwaizumi shouted back. „Wait! It doesn't look like it wants to attack us.“ Contrary to his words Iwaizumi wasn't entirely sure about that. It was more like a hunch. He could just hope he wasn't mistaken as the beast lowered its head, still making this purring sound, and poked Oikawa gently with his nose. 

„What's that?“ Matsukawa mumbled in mild bewilderment. 

Iwaizumi held his breath, as the dragon was so close. But it was really careful and it seemed as if it would be worried about his summoner. 

Bokuto laughed. „Looks like it wanted to check on it's mage.“ 

„But beasts don't do that“, Kageyama stated. „They act after their summoner’s will and not on their own...“ 

„That's what people tell you so that you have no scruple to use them as you please“, Bokuto explained. „But beasts indeed do have their own will and soul. And this one cares for it’s mage.“ 

„Just like the one in the mine“, Kuroo added. „It still defends it’s summoner, even though he died ages ago.“ 

Iwaizumi couldn't really process all that information. Until now he had thought that beasts were just a tool to be used in fights. Like a weapon. Alive, but created by magic and so not really alive like humans were. He had never thought about the fact if these creatures had their own soul and will. And obviously they had. 

Oikawa stirred in his lap, the beast letting out a soft breath, as if in relief. The mage opened his eyes and looked directly at the dragon, shell shocked. „Why... why is it so close?“ 

Iwaizumi chuckled. „Seems like it wanted to check on you.“ 

Oikawa frowned, but brought up his hand to gently pet the beast’s nose. The creature leaned towards the touch as if enjoying it. „Hi“, Oikawa said softly, surprised by what was happening. 

The beast seemed satisfied, since it withdrew after letting himself being petted a few minutes. It took off the ground a few feet away, flying towards the sky. 

Oikawa blinked. „Was that real or is my feverish mind playing me tricks?“ 

Iwaizumi stroke Oikawa's hair gently. „No, that was real.“ 

All warriors around them stared after the dragon, that was now flying in circles again. None of them had ever witnessed something like that. 

Kuroo cleared his throat. „We can talk this through later. For now we should walk.“ 

The troop agreed and Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa from the ground. The mage didn't fight him here, a sure sign of how unwell he actually felt. For now Iwaizumi just wanted to take Oikawa to safety. They could talk about what had happened here later. And he had the sure impression that Bokuto and Kuroo could answer some of their questions.


	6. VI Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ^^   
> Here's the next chapter. As the title says, we will get to know more about the nature of the beasts.   
> Thank you for reading :) Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)

They arrived at a small town and Iwaizumi felt safe for the first time in a while. Bokuto and Kuroo lead them to a small house. 

„You can rest here“, Kuroo said, 

„Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything“, Bokuto continued. 

„We will bring you food and water“, Kuroo added. 

The house had enough bedrooms for the troop to withdraw and rest up. Iwaizumi wanted to share a room with Oikawa to have an eye on him. Just because of that, of course. It had nothing to do with the fact that he himself enjoyed his company as well. Especially after all the death and horror they had witnessed. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were in a room next door, while Sugawara and Sawamura as well as Hinata and Kageyama had a room at the end of the hallway. 

„We will get him some medicine as well“, Bokuto said and then nodded towards Iwaizumi. „And you should let your arm getting checked.“ 

Iwaizumi frowned, looking down at his left arm. „Oh“, he said. There was a deep looking wound, blood was already soaking through his sleeve. 

Kuroo grinned. „You haven't noticed, have you?“ 

„No. I don't even know when I got hurt“, Iwaizumi stated. 

Kuroo patted his shoulder, still grinning. „Your thoughts were in the fight. I understand that, bro. I'll get some bandages and stuff for you.“ 

„Thanks“, Iwaizumi said. His thoughts really had been occupied by the fight and even more so by Oikawa. He had been worried about him the whole time. But now that they were safe he could relax. 

„I'll get you two some clothes to change“, Bokuto continued. „You're all dirty. And you should bathe.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded. They probably stank badly. „Thank you for your help.“ He bowed towards the two other men, who stared at him in bewilderment. 

Kuroo laughed. „Now, now. Get up. It's alright. Not long ago I needed some help as well.“ 

Iwaizumi straightened again and nodded once more before Bokuto and Kuroo left the room. With a sigh he turned towards Oikawa, who already lay on the bed. He softly brushed some of Oikawa's strands away, feeling the heat of the mage’s forehead on his fingertips. He was more than grateful that they could finally rest. The deities knew they needed it. 

***

After having eaten and bathed (oh, had that been wonderful) Iwaizumi had asked Sugawara to have a look at his arm. Fukurodani had a healer as well, but he didn't want to bother them more than they already did. Luckily it wasn't a too bad injury. Sugawara cleaned it and wrapped his arm up, before he returned to his and Sawamura's room. 

Oikawa was still unconscious and feverish, so Iwaizumi had cleaned the mage with a cloth and warm water as good as he could. He felt strange to undress Oikawa without him knowing and touching his milky skin, but it was only for cleaning him, so there was nothing wrong with that. Still Iwaizumi felt his eyes linger on the other’s body, his fingers caressing the heated skin. There were faded scars on his body and Iwaizumi wondered what the story behind those might be. Maybe Oikawa would tell him more about himself one day. 

But most likely he wouldn't. When this was over Iwaizumi would return to the castle of Aoba Johsai and all this would just be a distant memory like a fading picture. Iwaizumi felt a lump building in his throat at this thought. He couldn't imagine to part ways with Oikawa. 

„Are you crying?“ Oikawa asked quietly, snapping Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. 

The black- haired blinked. „What are you talking about, Crappykawa“, he mumbled, wiping at his eyes nonetheless. 

„Aaaw, Iwa- chan. I won't tell anyone.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted, but felt himself smile. He was relieved that Oikawa had woken up again. „How are you feeling?“ He lifted his arm to stroke Oikawa's hair. 

„What's with your arm?“ Oikawa frowned, eyes glued to the bandage. 

„It's nothing big. Just a small wound“, Iwaizumi assured. „Are you hungry?“ 

Oikawa shook his head no. 

„You should at least try to eat a little. You need your strength.“ 

„Okay“, Oikawa sighed. „Are the others alright? What's about Dai- chan?“ 

„They're all fine. Don't worry.“ 

„Where are we anyway?“ Oikawa sat up slowly. 

„A small town in Fukurodani“, Iwaizumi explained, grabbing the bowl with soup Bokuto had brought earlier from the nightstand. It was still warm. „Now eat, okay?“ 

Oikawa took the bowl from Iwaizumi's hands, their fingers brushing, and did as he was told. He couldn't eat much, but Iwaizumi was still satisfied. A little was better than nothing. Soon after the mage was asleep again and Iwaizumi allowed himself to doze off as well. 

***

Blood dripped from the ceiling. The steady sound made the hair in Iwaizumi's neck stand. A scream echoed through the room, making his body shiver. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear anything except of this bloodcurdling cry. The scent of iron hung heavy in the air and he couldn't move. Not even as the ground started to shake, sending vibrations through his body. He was glued to the spot as his heartbeat increased until he feared his heart may just jump out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. 

Where was he?

More screams echoed through the room, hurting his ears in their intensity. Iwaizumi wanted to cover his ears, wanted to curl up and hide as the heavy steps approached. They came closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

Again Iwaizumi tried to move, but it was as if his body wasn't his anymore. And then a blinding light shone from the ceiling, enlightening the room and revealing the floor covered in blood. Red still leaked from the now broken ceiling and Iwaizumi's breath hitched as he noticed a body lying only a few feet away. 

Brown curls sticky from blood, the pale skin a harsh contrast to the red all around them. The robe in aquamarine and white defiled. But the worst part was that the man wasn't breathing. He was still. Just like all their died comrades. Just like them. 

„Oikawa!“ Iwaizumi screamed, his own voice now echoing from the walls. He felt his eyes sting from tears and his vision blurred, as he tried just to fucking move. He wanted, he needed to reach him. Even though he was too late. „Oikawa!“ 

„Iwa- chan.“ 

No, that couldn't be. His lips hadn't moved. 

„Iwa- chan!“ 

He didn't even breathe. Oikawa couldn't call out for him. He was... 

„Hajime!“ 

He was dead. 

„Hajime! Wake up!“ 

Iwaizumi's eyelids flew open (Hadn't his eyes been open?) and he blinked. „Oikawa?“ he asked hesitantly. The mage was in front of him, close, so close that Iwaizumi could feel the heat radiating off his body. 

„Hajime“, Oikawa said again, wiping Iwaizumi's face with his thumbs. „You're crying...“ 

Iwaizumi felt relief wash over him and he didn't hesitate to pull Oikawa into a tight embrace. „Tooru“, he sniffled. „Tooru, you're here.“ 

„Of course I am“, Oikawa replied, as he embraced Iwaizumi as well, squeezing him tightly. 

„You were dead“, Iwaizumi sobbed, the image still so fresh in his mind. 

„Hajime“, Oikawa whispered. „I'm not dead. I'm right here. It was just a nightmare.“ 

Iwaizumi breathed in the mage’s scent, trying to calm his emotions. „It could become real.“ 

„You could die as well, you know? Our journey is dangerous.“ Oikawa caressed Iwaizumi's back, stroking small circles over the tense muscles. „Come to bed with me. Sleeping in a chair can't be comfortable.“ 

Iwaizumi didn't fight it as Oikawa coaxed him to his feet and the few steps towards the bed. Oikawa lay down first, pulling Iwaizumi with him. The brown- haired was on his back, Iwaizumi's head on his chest, as he continued to stroke the other's back. Iwaizumi took a shuddering breath, calming down slowly. But as he did he was aware of something else. 

„Oikawa... I shouldn't sleep here. You still need to rest and...“ 

„Hush, Iwa- chan. It's okay. I think we both need a little comfort after... all this“, Oikawa said, tightening his hold on the other as if to prevent him from getting up. „We both need to rest. Try to sleep. I'll be right here.“ 

„I will be here, too“, Iwaizumi replied, sighing heavily. It was comfortable to be that close to Oikawa, even though the latter's body was too hot. The fever wasn't gone. But Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa's heartbeat and that was able to sooth him finally. He didn't know whom of them fell asleep first, just that he slept peacefully. 

***

The room was dark as Iwaizumi woke up again, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His left arm hurt a little, but that wasn't what had woken him. The bed beside him was empty, the sheets cold to his touch, so Oikawa must have been gone for a while already. Iwaizumi sat up, wondering where the other might have gone. 

„Dumbass“, he mumbled under his breath. The mage hadn't been in a good shape, so he should rest as much as he could. But still he went who- knows- where. Iwaizumi got up as well and left the room. 

The wooden floor cracked lightly under his feet, but otherwise the house was quiet. As silent as he could Iwaizumi found his way to the front door, before he stepped outside. He didn't know why he felt the need to leave the house, it was like a light tugging on his soul which he followed without giving it a second thought, 

The scenery was enlightened by the full moon as Iwaizumi continued to follow this feeling. And then he saw it. 

In the distance, a little away from the house and illuminated by the moonlight all the same, was Oikawa. And next to him the beast. Iwaizumi quickened his steps to approach them, fascinated and a little terrified by the fact that the beast, the aquamarine and white dragon, was so close to Oikawa and seemed so peaceful. As he came closer he even recognized Oikawa petting the beast’s neck. And the dragon was enjoying that for as much as Iwaizumi could see. 

A small branch cracked under his feet as Iwaizumi stepped closer and both, the beast and Oikawa, were looking in his direction. Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

„Sorry. I... I didn't meant to disturb you“, he said. 

Oikawa smiled softly at him, while the dragon looked at him in a mixture of curiosity and attention. „It's alright, Iwa- chan. You can come closer if you want.“ 

„Is that really okay?“ Iwaizumi eyed the dragon carefully. 

Oikawa chuckled and the sound made Iwaizumi feel warm all over. „Stupid Iwa- chan. Of course it is.“ 

So Iwaizumi approached the mage and the beast tentatively. 

„Do you want to touch it?“ Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi stared at him for a few seconds. „It’s not dangerous or something.“ 

Iwaizumi licked his lips that were dry all of a sudden and lifted his hand, finally touching the beast. It's scales felt rough on the upper side of its body, but felt smooth on the underside. They felt very nice actually. And the beast seemed to like Iwaizumi's touch as well, since it pressed itself against the man's hand. 

„It's so peaceful“, he said in awe and the dragon snorted as if to comment on that. Iwaizumi smiled. „How did you know you could touch it?“ 

Oikawa shrugged. „I didn't really know. As I woke up I felt like something was calling for me and I found it here. It was waiting for me, I guess. And I just tried to touch it then.“ 

Iwaizumi continued to pet the beast gently. „I was worried when I woke up and you were gone.“ 

„I'm sorry, Iwa- chan. I didn't want to scare you“, Oikawa replied, chewing on his bottom lip. „Did you... did you sleep alright?“ 

‚Did you have another nightmare‘ was left unsaid but Iwaizumi heard it nonetheless. 

„Yeah, I did. What about you? How are you feeling?“ Iwaizumi's gaze met Oikawa's. 

The mage showed a small smile. „I'm as good as I can get, I guess.“ 

„So not really good, huh?“ 

„Yes.“ 

It was the most honest answer Iwaizumi had gotten lately and he was thankful for that. It seemed as if Oikawa started to trust him. He cleared his throat. „Can I... can I do anything to help you?“ 

Oikawa looked at him in some kind of surprise, but that expression soon changed into a sadder one. He shook his head. „Not really, except... could you... could you stay with me? I mean, do you want to be with me?“ Oikawa's cheeks heated up as he now avoided Iwaizumi's gaze.

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi spoke up, surprised that he was even capable of talking at all. 

„Sorry!“ Oikawa interrupted whatever Iwaizumi wanted to say next. „Sorry. That was... stupid. You are the prince of Aoba Johsai. You can't... we can’t... I shouldn't have said anything. Forget about lt, okay?“ 

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi tried again, but the mage already turned to walk away. The beast made a small questioning sound. It didn't understand what was going on. Iwaizumi moved as well and grabbed Oikawa's wrist. „Oikawa, listen to me. Don't just say such things and leave without giving me a chance to answer.“ 

Oikawa stilled in his movements, but didn't turn around again. But he didn't try to free himself from Iwaizumi's grip either. 

„Tooru“, Iwaizumi continued. „If I could how I'd like to, I would never ever leave your side again. But unfortunately I'm not in a position to do so. All I can give you is the time we have left before I need to go back.“ 

Oikawa remained silent, but Iwaizumi noticed his shoulders tremble. He stepped closer towards the brown- haired and embraced him from behind, pressing his front against the other’s back. This close he felt the heat from Oikawa's body and he heard the sobs the mage tried to hold back. „It's so unfair“, Oikawa whispered. 

„It is“, Iwaizumi agreed and tightened his hold around the other. „But I'm here now. You're here now...“ He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from as he slowly turned Oikawa around so that they were face to face. Tears were glistening in Oikawa's eyes, leaving a trail on his cheeks. Iwaizumi wiped them away softly and then he leaned in. 

As their lips touched Iwaizumi felt like struck by lightening, his whole body tingled. And that feeling increased as Oikawa returned the kiss, softly nibbling on Iwaizumi's bottom lip before he slid his tongue into the warrior’s mouth. Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa's cheek and enjoyed the feeling of their tounges touching like this, exploring each other's mouths. 

Iwaizumi panted slightly as they ended the kiss, the corners of his lips pulled up into a soft smile. „I liked that“, he said breathlessly. 

Oikawa chuckled, burying his head in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. „That's good, then I did, too“, he mumbled. 

„Can I kiss you again?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„As often as you like.“ 

In that moment under the silver light of the full moon Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a lot more kisses. They didn't think about tomorrow, just enjoyed the moment. Nothing else mattered. 

The beast had laid down, curling it’s tail around itself. It looked pleased with what it saw. 

***

The next time Iwaizumi woke up they were back in their room in the house. And he didn't just wake with the memories of shared kisses in the moonlight. They had shared a lot more after that. The memory of Oikawa's white skin under his own tanned fingers was just one of many others. Iwaizumi turned towards Oikawa, who was still asleep, his brown hair disheveled by Iwaizumi's hands. He smiled softly, enjoying the peaceful sight in front of him. Hickeys on Oikawa's neck and other parts of his body were a visible reminder of what had happened. They had explored each other, had gotten closer to each other. As close as even possible. 

A soft knock on the door snapped Iwaizumi out of this pleasant memories and he grabbed his trousers from the floor. He moved as silent as possible. Oikawa needed all the rest he could get. Iwaizumi opened the door after partially dressing himself and was face to face with Sugawara. The silver- haired smiled sheepishly at him as he took in the sight of the other man. 

„I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?“ he asked. 

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks heat up as he shook his head. „No, we were just sleeping. To- Oikawa still is.“ 

Sugawara grinned, a knowing glance in his eyes. „That's good. He needs to rest. Well, what I came for- I wanted to check on the two of you. How's your arm?“ 

„Oh, that...“ Iwaizumi hadn't thought about it at all after he had tasted Oikawa's lips for the first time. „It's fine.“ 

„Would you mind if I had a look nonetheless?“ Sugawara asked. „We can go to Daichi’s and my room to not disturb Tooru.“ 

It was strange now to hear someone else using Oikawa's first name, but Iwaizumi knew that was stupid. Sugawara had called Oikawa like that since he knew the healer. But it really bothered him. He sighed, hoping to get rid of that feeling, „Alright.“ 

Sugawara seemed pleased and lead the way to his and Sawamura's bedroom, 

„Err, how... how is Sawamura doing anyway?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know. Their leader was seriously injured. He needed even more rest than Oikawa did- and the mage already needed a lot. 

„He's fine. Or as fine as possible“, Sugawara answered. „The inflammation has eased a little, so his life isn't endangered anymore.“ 

„I'm glad to hear that“, Iwaizumi said. It was the worst feeling, the fear of losing your bonded comrade, your partner in so many more ways than just in war. He had the certain feeling that Sugawara and Sawamura had an intimate kind of bond as well. Just like him and Oikawa since last night. 

They entered the room where Sawamura sat in the bed, propped up against the headboard. He still looked a little pale, but his eyes were focused as he saw Iwaizumi. 

„Iwaizumi“, he greeted. „Nice to see you.“ 

„Nice to see you, too“, Iwaizumi said, smiling at the other, Sawamura returning the smile just as honest. 

„Sit down on the chair, Iwaizumi“, Sugawara instructed. 

Iwaizumi did as he was told while Sugawara rummaged through a few things on the desk. Iwaizumi spotted bandages and a few crucibles. 

„How is Oikawa?“ Sawamura asked and Iwaizumi was surprised how their leader could still be concerned about others after he himself had lost a leg. 

„He is mostly fine, I think. He's still sleeping.“ 

Sawamura nodded. „That's good.“ 

„Let me take off the bandages“, Sugawara said and Iwaizumi let the healer take care of his left arm. It didn't hurt anymore, so Iwaizumi was certain it was all good. He heard Sugawara gasp and looked then down on his arm as well. He frowned. 

„The wound is gone...“, Iwaizumi mumbled. 

„Yes, indeed“, Sugawara sighed. „And I already now whose merit that is... I mean, don't get me wrong! It's good the wound has healed, but...“ 

„But it would have been better if it weren't Oikawa's doing, huh?“ Iwaizumi continued. That it had been the mage’s spell was more than obvious. Iwaizumi didn't even know when he had done that. 

Sugawara nodded, lips in a thin line. 

„It's... its dangerous for him, isn't it? To... to use too much magic?“ Iwaizumi asked hesitantly. 

„It is“, Sugawara sighed. „Damn, he's so stupid sometimes...“ 

Sawamura reached out for the silver- haired, a serious expression on his face. „Suga... Come here.“ 

Iwaizumi tried to swallow the lump in his throat. „You two are close to Oikawa, aren't you?“ 

Sugawara sat down next to Sawamura, while the latter nodded. „Yes. We know each other for quite some time.“ 

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully. „Is there really nothing we can do to help him?“ He just couldn't accept the thought that Oikawa could die, would die because of that. It was too painful to even think about that possibility. 

„Not as far as I know“, Sugawara said. 

„And when he just stops casting spells?“

Sugawara's sad smile was already an answer, before the healer spoke up again. „Even if he did... it's most likely too late to safe him.“ 

Sawamura's grip around Sugawara tightened as Iwaizumi tried to process the words. 

„Fuck“, he whispered, ruffling his already dishelved hair. 

„I'm sorry“, Sugawara said. 

Iwaizumi shook his head and got up from the chair. He needed some fresh air, he needed to think, he needed to breathe. All of a sudden all that was too much and he felt his chest tighten, as he inhaled- or tried to. Panic flooded through his veins at the feeling of getting no oxygen. His eyes widened im horror. He saw Sugawara get up, saw the other's lips move, but he couldn't hear what the healer said. The rushing of his own blood in his ears far too loud. And still there wasn't enough oxygen and black dots started to dance in his field of vision. He felt his body tremble as if it didn't belong to him. 

Then there was nothing. 

***

„So, Sawamura does know now, too.“ Hanamaki's voice sounded annoyed and Iwaizumi could tell that he really was. 

„Well, yes“, Sugawara answered. „I mean, Iwaizumi walked in with a bare chest.“ 

Iwaizumi's heartbeat sped up. The tattoo. Fuck. 

„It really doesn't matter. We're heading back to Aoba Johsai, once Iwaizumi can travel again“, Matsukawa stated. 

„What happened anyway?“ Hanamaki asked. 

„I guess he had a panic attack“, Sugawara answered. 

Iwaizumi felt confused. He lay on a soft surface, most likely a bed, and he knew that Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Sugawara where here with him. He heard them talk after all. But what had happened? At first his memory was blank like an empty space, but then it came rushing back to him. The talk about Oikawa, the sudden fear that suffocated him... Iwaizumi gasped. 

„Your highness?“ Hanamaki said, his voice coming closer. 

„Don't... don't call me that, Makki“, Iwaizumi replied. His throat was dry and he needed to blink a few times to get a clear image of his surroundings. 

Hanamaki clicked his tongue, but his expression gave his relief away. „Whatever....“ 

„You scared us“, Matsukawa said. 

„I’m sorry...“ 

„How are you feeling?“ Sugawara asked and Iwaizumi frowned, thinking. His body felt heavy and he was tired, but overall it was alright. 

„I'm fine“, he assured and sat up slowly. The world began to spin around him and he laid back down. Sitting wasn't the best choice maybe. 

„Take it slow. Your body needs some rest now“, Sugawara spoke. „And drink something. I will go find Kuroo or Bokuto and ask for something to eat for you as well.“ 

„You don't need to do that“, Iwaizumi hurriedly said, but Sugawara just smiled softly, waving him off. 

„I know I don't need to. But I want to.“ 

With that Iwaizumi couldn't argue, so he didn't. Sugawara left the room and him alone with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He felt uneasy about that and far too exhausted to deal with the two and their opinions. 

„I won't go back to Aoba Johsai“, he stated nonetheless. It was important to him that the other two understood just how important that was to him. „Not yet.“ 

„We will talk later“, Hanamaki said. 

„You need to rest now“, Matsukawa continued. 

Iwaizumi's eyes fell close, as a thought made him open them again. „Where's Oikawa?“ 

„He's in your room. Sugawara asked us to bring you to ours, so Oikawa wouldn't be disturbed“, Matsukawa explained. 

„Don't tell him“, Iwaizumi mumbled, his tongue heavy, syllables slurred. 

„We won't“, Hanamaki assured. 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply, letting himself being pulled back to sleep. Oikawa didn't need to know what had happened. It wasn't a big deal anyway. 

***

As Iwaizumi woke up again he could immediately tell that he felt better. He sighed deeply, rubbing his tired eyes and stretching his limbs. 

„Oi, among the living again?“ 

Iwaizumi blinked and crooked a grin as he spotted Hanamaki sitting at the desk, reading a book. „Yeah, seems so. How long did I sleep?“ 

„Nearly the whole day. How are you feeling?“ 

„Much better“, Iwaizumi said and moved to sit up on the bed. 

„That's good to hear.“ Hanamaki smiled at him. „You know, your wellbeing means a lot to me. And to Mattsun as well. Not just because of your title.“ 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair. „I know that...“ 

„Really?“ Hanamaki asked. „I often think that you don't...“ He sighed and closed the book. „Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat.“ 

„I can go myself“, Iwaizumi assured, but Hanamaki waved him off. 

„I know that. Drink something- there's water and some tea, Suga made for you. He said you can drink it still, even when it's cold.“ Hanamaki walked towards the door. 

„Makki?“ Iwaizumi spoke up before the other left the room. „What about Oikawa?“ 

„We haven't told him“, Hanamaki assured and Iwaizumi let out a long breath. 

„Thank you.“ 

***

After Iwaizumi had eaten something ,he finally left the room and returned to the one he shared with Oikawa. Half of him awaited the mage still to be asleep, but the room was empty. Iwaizumi sighed. So Oikawa would have noticed his absence. Of course he would. But what would Iwaizumi tell him? He didn't want to worry the other, so the truth wasn't an option. 

„Damn“, he sighed and left the room again to search for the mage. It didn't matter that he didn't know what to tell him. Iwaizumi just wanted to find him and see how he was doing. 

He found him outside of the house, standing next to Kageyama. The black- haired mage mumbled something, and Iwaizumi saw something blue glitter in front of him. Oikawa still said something to Kageyama, maybe giving advice or something, and then there appeared a silhouette within the shimmering blue. 

„Woah! Kageyama is really casting a beast!“ Hinata said in awe, staring wide- eyed at the form growing in front of said mage. 

Iwaizumi watched as the glittering stopped and an animal fell to the floor. He blinked once, twice, just to be sure that he really saw what he meant to see. 

A raccoon. Colored in the orange and black of Karasuno. 

Kageyama frowned. „Why did it turn out like that, Oikawa- san?“ 

„How would I know, Tobio- chan? This is your beast“, Oikawa shrugged, watching the raccoon walk towards Kageyama. 

„I wanted something useful“, Kageyama sighed. „Oi! No! Give it back!“ Kageyama tried to grab the raccoon, that had something glittering in his little paws. The beast ran away from Kageyama, making an amused sound. „I will let you vanish if you don't give it back!“ 

The raccoon stilled as if it understood Kageyama's words, looking somewhat afraid at the mage. 

„No!“ Hinata cried out. „Kageyama, you can't let it vanish. Look how cute it is.“ 

Again the raccoon seemed to understand and ran towards Hinata, climbing up his leg to sit on his shoulder. 

„It's useless. I wanted to cast an intelligent and strong beast...“, Kageyama stated. 

„It is strong and intelligent. Just... not a dragon“, Hinata said, petting the raccoon gently. It made a sound that couldn't be called anything different than cute and snuggled against Hinata’s hand. 

„Well, my first beast was a mockingbird“, Oikawa said. „It's not bad, Tobio- chan. Really.“ 

Kageyama frowned. „We tried for hours and this is all I get...“ 

Oikawa chuckled. „Don't be too harsh on yourself. It is a pretty good first beast.“ 

Kageyama sighed, looking at his beast and Hinata, who seemed to really like it. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. „I want to try again.“ 

„My, my, Tobio- chan. Casting beasts is one of the most tiring kinds of magic. Don't overdo it.“ Oikawa looked directly at Kageyama and Iwaizumi could tell that the younger mage wanted to protest, but didn't. „If you want to practice some more, try to control it. That's the roughest part next to let them disappear.“ 

Iwaizumi watched as Kageyama concentrated again and the raccoon moved from its place on Hinata's shoulders towards the mage, handing him back what he had stolen before. There was sweat dripping from Kageyama brows, and Iwaizumi could only guess how exhausting this act had been. 

„That was good, Tobio- chan“, Oikawa said and the other mage beamed at this praise. The raccoon though stole the former stolen object back and returned to Hinata. Oikawa chuckled. „You can't let your concentration down. Not even a second.“ 

„But why? I always thought they would just follow my command...“ 

„Mmh, that's not exactly true.“ It was Kuroo’s voice that answered. The black- haired approached the group, a grin on his face. „They do have their own will and their own heart. As a magician you need to bring them under your control.“ 

Iwaizumi moved towards Oikawa. Until now no one had noticed his presence, too occupied with Kageyama's first beast. „Hey“, he said and touched the mage’s arm gently. 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa greeted, a smile on his face that wasn't honest. „Have you been here for longer?“ 

„Yes. I saw Kageyama cast the raccoon“, Iwaizumi answered. 

Oikawa hummed absentmindedly. „Well, that's something, isn't it? But excuse me for now, Iwaizumi. I need to talk to Kuroo. He seems to know a lot.“ 

There it was again. Iwaizumi. He swallowed and grabbed Oikawa's wrist as the mage wanted to leave. „Oikawa, please. What's going on?“ 

„You're asking me?“ Oikawa answered, but didn't look at Iwaizumi. „After we... we spent the night together you leave and let Mattsun and Makki lie for you.“ 

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide. „What are you talking about?“ 

„Oh, I don't know, Iwaizumi. Maybe the fact you collapsed and told your friends to not tell me?“ 

„How...“ 

„How do I know?“ Now Oikawa turned towards Iwaizumi. „Kou- chan told me. But as I wanted to see you, your bodyguards wouldn't let me. They even denied you being there, even though I already knew.“ 

Iwaizumi felt his heart stop. „I'm sorry, Oikawa. I... I didn't...“ 

„You didn't what?“ Oikawa interrupted him. „I was worried sick, Iwaizumi. You were sick and I couldn't be there for you. You didn't want me to.“ 

„That's not why I did that“, Iwaizumi hurriedly assured, but Oikawa's face gave away that the mage didn't believe him. „What can I do? Oikawa, please...“ 

Oikawa shook his head. „Nothing. For now just leave me alone, okay? There are things I need to take care of.“ 

This time Iwaizumi didn't stop him as he left. He understood Oikawa's feelings. He had felt the same as he hadn't known what was wrong with Oikawa. Iwaizumi had wanted to protect him, to not make him worry, but in the end he had done exactly that. He sighed. Hopefully they could discuss this properly later. For now Iwaizumi would give Oikawa some space, even though it was hard. 

So he stayed away from the mage, but close enough to be able to listen to Kuroo. The black- haired man was talking about the beasts. 

It wasn't clear when the first beast ever had been summoned, there were many legends around that. All of them could hold some truth or none at all. But it was told that from that first summoning on, the beasts had been used as tools in mankind’s wars. They could observe, protect and attack eyerthing and everyone the summoner ordered it to. And these were facts Iwaizumi already knew. What he hadn't known though was what came next. 

„The people use to forget that these individuals have a heart and a soul just like humans do“, Kuroo said. „It's all about the power of the beast and when it's no longer useful they let it vanish. Every time they do that, they kill that beast.“ 

„Isn't it always the same beast you summon?“ Kageyama asked. „Oikawa- san’s dragon for example looks exactly the same.“ 

Kuroo smirked. „It may look the same, but it’s not. It's a newly created individual. Just like your raccoon.“ 

Kageyama eyed his beast sitting on Hinata's shoulder. It looked around curiously but didn't move away. 

„How do you know all this?“ Oikawa asked. 

„A mage told me. And he has been told by his grandfather as far as I know“, Kuroo answered. „He told me that the hardest part of creating a beast is to control it or to let it disappear. And that the reason behind that is that they have their own will and soul.“ 

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully, his eyes moving towards the sky where his dragon flew in cycles. „So that's why it cared for me, too?“ 

„Exactly. It's the same for the beast in the mine. It still protects it's summoner, even though he had passed away a long time ago.“ 

„That's sad“, Oikawa sighed. „I always thought the beasts would vanish when their summoner dies.“ 

Kuroo shook his head. „That's not the case.“ 

„That's a lot we haven't known“, Oikawa said and turned towards Kuroo. „Thank you for telling us.“ 

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. „That's no big deal. And I think it's important knowledge.“ 

„It is indeed“, Oikawa agreed.

***

Later that day, as the sun had already started to set, Iwaizumi was startled by loud voices from outside the house. He had went back to his and Oikawa's room to rest a little more (and because he had hoped Oikawa would join, but the mage hadn't) and dashed towards the window. 

He could see Bokuto on a horse, a second man with him. Kuroo stood next to them, screaming at Bokuto. Iwaizumi could only hear muffled words, but for what he saw Kuroo was angry. His curiosity got the better of him and Iwaizumi left the room and the house. He nearly ran into Oikawa who stared at the man behind Bokuto- tied up as Iwaizumi now noticed. 

„Why do you bring Ushijima Wakatoshi here?“ Oikawa asked in disbelief. 

„Are you crazy? Shiratorizawa will crush us“, Kuroo yelled angrily. 

Bokuto waved his hand. „No worries. I do have a plan.“ 

Iwaizumi raised a brow. Well, he'd really like to hear that.


	7. VII Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they got a hold of the heir of Shiratorizawa. Soon they would be faced with the consequences.

„So you decided to kidnap king Ushijima’s son“, Kuroo said dryly. „And you thought that would be a good idea? Why?“ 

Bokuto shrugged. „Could be helpful to have him here when we're going against Shiratorizawa.“ 

„Bokuto“, Kuroo sighed. „What the heck were you thinking?“ 

„That we could interrogate him and use this knowledge“, Bokuto simply stated. 

They had brought Ushijima junior into the house and locked him into a room in the basement. For now at least. Kuroo still wasn't amused by Bokuto’s actions. 

„It's dangerous for all of us that he's here. What do you think the king will do now, huh?“ 

„Well... maybe he'll attack us?“ Bokuto sheepishly said. 

„Bingo. And in that case we're screwed.“ 

„It seemed like a good idea as I saw him“, Bokuto mumbled. 

„Where did you find him anyway?“ Kuroo crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

„In a pub. He sat there, drinking. And I just took the chance.“ 

„You kidnapped him out of a pub?“ Now Kuroo sounded amused. „That's something.“ 

Iwaizumi followed the conversation without participating in it. Kuroo was right though, it was dangerous to just kidnap Shiratorizawa's prince. Oikawa shook his head in mild disbelief. The mage didn't know what to say either. 

„He kidnapped Akaashi and Kenma“, Bokuto sighed. „The king and his troops. I want to pay him back.“ 

Kuroo’s expression softened. „I understand that. Be sure of it. Well, now that he's here, we should take advantage of that, don't you think?“ 

Bokuto grinned. „We totally should.“ With that the two of them made their way to the room in the basement. 

Iwaizumi frowned. „It's really dangerous to have him here, isn't it?“ 

Oikawa sighed, moving away from the spot where he had leaned against the wall. „It is. We can be certain that Shiratorizawa will attack as soon as they know what happened.“ 

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully. „Let's hope for the best then.“ 

„I'll talk to Kou- chan and Dai- chan“, Oikawa stated. „You should probably talk to Makki and Mattsun. Now there might be enough time for you to leave before it gets nasty.“ 

„I won't run away now“, Iwaizumi shot back. „What do you take me for?“ 

Oikawa shrugged. „You're the prince of Aoba Johsai. If Shiratorizawa gets a hold of you that would be bad, don't you think?“ 

„I know that. But I won't leave you here!“ 

Oikawa blinked. „Me? Aaaw, Iwa- chan. Don't be worried about me.“ 

„Am not“, Iwaizumi grumbled. 

„Good“, Oikawa said. „It's harder to focus when you're worried about anyone else but yourself. That can cost your life in a fight.“ 

„I know that! But I'm not the one dying, you know?“ 

Oikawa chuckled. „My, my. I'm good, Iwa- chan.“ 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. „And you're still lying to me.“ 

Oikawa was about to answer, as Bokuto entered the room again. Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at him. 

„Oikawa? Err... Ushijima wants to talk to you“, Bokuto said. 

„Huh?“ Oikawa raised a brow. „Why would he want that?“ 

Bokuto shrugged. „I don't know, but he doesn't want to talk to me or Kuroo, so...“ 

Oikawa sighed. „Alright, alright. I'm coming.“ 

As the mage walked towards the door, Iwaizumi followed. Oikawa shot him a questioning look, but didn't comment on it. So Iwaizumi followed Bokuto and Oikawa into the basement. He wanted to know why Shiratorizawa's prince asked for Oikawa. Not out of jealousy of course. He was just curious. 

***

Ushijima Wakatoshi sat on a wooden chair, tied up. He looked at the door as they entered. Kuroo stood there, leaning against a wall, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

„Oikawa“, Ushijima said, his expression kind of stoic. 

„Ushiwaka“, Oikawa replied, raising a brow. „You wanted to talk to me?“ 

„Indeed“, Ushijima nodded. „You don't look too well.“ 

Oikawa snorted. „If you just want to insult me, I'll be leaving...“ 

„You know, you should have come to Shiratorizawa.“ 

„Really now, Ushiwaka? That's it. I'm not listening to your nonsense...“ 

„I want to fight my father as well“, Ushijima changed the topic and that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Oikawa turned back towards him, after he had already started to leave. 

„And you think we would believe you“, Kuroo stated. „You know we won't, don't you?“ 

Ushijima still looked at Oikawa. „I can help you to get the other mages back. I know my father captured them.“ 

„You can help me get Akaashi back?“ Bokuto asked excitedly. 

Kuroo snorted. „It's not just about Akaashi...“ 

„I know, I know“, Bokuto waved off. 

Oikawa hummed thoughtfully. „And what would your price to help us be?“ 

„I want you. You will leave Aoba Johsai and be my mage“, Ushijima said without missing a beat. 

Oikawa chuckled. „I'm not of much use anymore, you know?“ 

Iwaizumi's chest clenched at these words. It was a fact for sure, but to hear it again... Iwaizumi would prefer to fight each and every beast they had met on their way over this again. 

„I could help you with that, too, you know?“ Ushijima explained. 

„And how would you do this?“ Oikawa sighed. „You know it's cruel to get someone's hope up like this.“ 

„I'm telling the truth. There's an artifact that can help you.“ 

„There's no evidence that this really exists, you know?“ Oikawa said. 

Ushijima shrugged as far as that was possible in his situation. „I will show you.“ 

Iwaizumi's mouth went dry. „Oikawa...“ His gaze searched for the mage’s but he was still looking at Ushijima. 

„I'll consider it“, Oikawa stated after a few beats of silence. „Tell us more about your father's plans.“ 

„I will. But just you“, Ushijima said. 

„No!“ Kuroo left his position at the wall, stepping forward. „We won't leave you alone with him.“ 

„Ku- chan“, Oikawa singsonged. „Are you worried? There's no need to. Just let me talk to him.“ 

Kuroo sighed deeply, running a hand through his already messy hair. „Alright. But we’ll be nearby.“ 

***

Iwaizumi strolled through the house while Oikawa talked to Ushijima. He could barely stand still, his mind full of whirling thoughts and questions. 

„Iwaizumi?“ Sugawara left a room on the hallway, looking at the warrior. „Are you alright? You're running circles...“ 

Iwaizumi snorted, running a hand through his spiky hair. „I'm nervous, I guess. Sorry, did I disturb you or Daichi?“

Sugawara waved his hand dismissively. „No, that's not it. I.. well, I may be a little worried. After all you're Tooru’s significant other. And you seem upset.“ 

„Significant other?“ Iwaizumi repeated, feeling his cheeks heat up. „I'm not sure about that right now.“ 

Sugawara raised a brow. „How so?“ 

„We kind of argued. He is angry at me because I haven't told him about earlier.“ 

„Oh...“ Sugawara looked guilty all of a sudden. „I'm sorry, I told him. I shouldn't have done that behind your back, huh?“ 

Iwaizumi sighed deeply. „That would have been better.“ He looked at Sugawara, scratching the back of his neck. „But I don't blame you, Suga. It was wrong to want to hide it from him in the first place.“ 

„Are you feeling alright now?“ Sugawara changed the topic. 

„Yes, I am“, Iwaizumi said. „Well, except of my restlessness right now. But that will pass as soon as Oikawa is back from his conversation with Ushijima.“ 

„He is talking to Ushijima?“ Sugawara stared wide- eyed at him. „Alone? Right now?“ 

Iwaizumi nodded, frowning. „I don't like that either, but that was what Ushijima wanted.“ 

Now it was Sugawara's turn to ruffle his hair. „This idiot. I told him to take it easy and he goes and teaches Kageyama. And now he talks to Ushijima, this guy is crazy.“ 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but chuckle lightly. „Well, he is kind of an idiot...“ 

Sugawara snorted. „Indeed....“ The healer sighed deeply and looked at Iwaizumi, as if he wanted to say something more. But he remained silent. 

„What?“ Iwaizumi asked, raising a brow questioningly. 

„You know“, Sugawara said, fiddling nervously with his fingers. „I'm really worried about Tooru. You know about his condition and he does, too, but he doesn't act like that. As soon as he can stand on his own two feet again he is off for something until he crumbles again. He had already had two seizures, it's getting worse. And he...“ 

„Stop! Two?“ Iwaizumi interrupted the other. „When did he have the second?“ 

„Shortly after you collapsed“, Sugawara admitted, chewing on his lower lip. „It was bad.“ 

„Fuck“, Iwaizumi cursed.

„Yeah“, Sugawara sighed. 

„Is there really nothing we can do to help him? There must be a way“, Iwaizumi said after a few beats of silence. „Ushijima spoke about an artifact that could save him...“ 

„That's all legends, Iwaizumi. This artifact would have been found long ago if the rumors were true.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. But no matter what Sugawara said, he wanted to believe. In this world of magic there must be a way to save Oikawa's life. 

***

It was not until hours later that Oikawa left the basement. Iwaizumi had waited not far away and got to his feet immediately as he saw the mage. 

„Oikawa...“ 

Oikawa looked at him, but Iwaizumi felt as if the magician would not really see him. His heart clenched at the sight. He himself had felt a little dizzy for the last two hours or so, but Oikawa looked really bad. 

„Oi, Tooru“, Iwaizumi said, reaching out to touch the other’s cheek. 

„Iwa- chan?“ Oikawa mumbled, blinking. 

„Yeah, it's me. You alright?“ Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa's skin felt hot under his fingers. 

Oikawa closed his eyes, leaning into Iwaizumi's touch. „It was tiring, is all. Ushiwaka isn't the most entertaining company.“ 

„Maybe you should lay down for a bit, huh?“ Iwaizumi suggested. 

„Nah, it's alright, Iwa- chan. I just need some herbs from Kou- chan“, he assured. 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. „Why is it so hard for you to just rest? You need it.“ 

„You do, too, Iwa- chan. And still you're waiting around for me“, Oikawa replied. 

„I'm not the one...“, Iwaizumi began, but was interrupted by a grumbling cry, coming from outside. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance, as the ground beneath their feet vibrated. 

A door in the hallway flew open, Matsukawa stumbling out. „What the heck was that?“ 

„Something huge“, Iwaizumi said. He felt his heartbeat quicken, the palms of his hands started to sweat. 

„We are under attack!“ Kuroo yelled from somewhere in the house and the next moment another cry made the ground shake. „Everyone- out of here!“ 

Hanamaki left the room, joining Matsukawa. „Your highness. We need to leave“, he said towards Iwaizumi. 

A loud bang was heard and then parts of the ceiling crashed down. The four of them jumped out of the way just in time and then they noticed the smoke. 

„It burns!“ Bokuto yelled, running down the corridor towards them. „We need to get out of here. Now!“ 

„I need to get Kou- chan“, Oikawa stated. „He’ll need help with Sawamura ...“ 

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist as the mage was about to run off. „You won't. I will. You just get out of here.“ 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi. „Forget it. They're my friends. I don't leave without them.“ 

Iwaizumi sighed. „Alright. But not alone.“ 

„I'll get Ushijima“, Kuroo yelled, following Bokuto down the hallway. „See you all outside. And hurry!“ 

„I'll look for the other mage and shrimpy“, Bokuto announced and with that the two were off. 

The house shook again under a new attack and the smoke became even thicker. They really needed to hurry. 

***

The smoke made it harder to breathe with every passing second. Iwaizumi felt his eyes water and he was sure it was the same for Oikawa. They ran towards the room of their leader and Sugawara, as they heard it. 

„Help! Is anyone here?“ 

„That's shrimpy- chan“, Oikawa stated and Iwaizumi nodded. He had recognized that voice, too. So Bokuto hadn't found him. 

„Hinata?“ Iwaizumi yelled, covering his mouth and nose with his arm. 

„Here! Help, please!“ 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved towards the voice and found Hinata buried under a fallen bookshelf. He couldn't free himself. 

„Damn, Hinata. Are you hurt?“ Iwaizumi asked, crouching down next to the other. 

„I don't think so. I just can't move... the shelf is so heavy...“, Hinata replied, coughing. „And Kageyama...“ 

„Tobio- chan!“ Oikawa cried out in shock, spotting the black- haired mage behind the shelf. Unconscious. „Damn“, Oikawa mumbled. „I'll take care of him. Can you lift the shelf, Iwa- chan?“ 

Iwaizumi snorted as if he had been insulted, but didn't say anything. He just got up again and lifted the heavy wooden bookshelf from Hinata's body. The carrot- haired crawled away, before Iwaizumi let it down again. 

„Kageyama!“ Hinata yelled and stumbled towards the two mages. „With all the deities... Is he alive?“ 

Oikawa looked up. „Yes. I guess he just hit his head pretty hard. It will be fine, Shrimpy- chan.“ Oikawa coughed, then wiped his teary eyes. The smoke still became thicker around them. 

„You're bleeding“, Iwaizumi stated, pointing towards Hinata's leg. „I'll carry you. Can you help Kageyama, Oikawa?“ 

„Of course, Iwa- chan.“ 

So Iwaizumi and Oikawa carried Kageyama and Hinata out of the burning house, panting and coughing. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stormed towards them as soon as they noticed them. „Oi, you two alright?“

„No worries, we are. Can you take care of these two?“ Iwaizumi said hurriedly. 

A shadow fell on the scenery and they looked up. The dragon was still flying in circles, letting out a scream every now and then, but he didn't spit any more fire. For now at least. 

Oikawa had already turned on his heels and ran back in. Iwaizumi wanted to follow, but Matsukawa stopped him. „What do you think you're doing?“ 

„Suga and Daichi are still in there...“, Iwaizumi replied, trying to free himself from Matsukawa's grip. 

„You don't need to go back“, Matsukawa stated. 

„Oikawa can help Sugawara to get Sawamura out“, Hanamaki added. 

„Are you serious? The house is in flames...“ 

„That's exactly why you'll stay here. We won't risk you getting hurt by saving someone“, Matsukawa made clear and tightened his grip on Iwaizumi. 

„If anything happens to him I'll make you regret this“, Iwaizumi rumbled. 

A loud crash made the men turn towards the house. Another part of the roof had crashed down and Iwaizumi took this chance to get away. Matsukawa was distracted for a second and that was all Iwaizumi needed. He teared himself away and ran. 

Back into the burning house. 

***

The air around him was hot and thick with smoke and ashes. Iwaizumi used his sleeve to cover his nose and mouth as he ran inside. He hadn't gone far as he saw a silhouette in the smoke, approaching him. 

„Oikawa?“ he cried out, coughing. „We need to get out.“ 

But it wasn't Oikawa. It was Bokuto supporting Sawamura, who hopped on his remaining leg, moving as fast as they could. Sugawara was right behind them. 

„Iwaizumi, I haven't found Hinata and Kageyama“, Bokuto exclaimed. 

Iwaizumi shook his head. „They're outside. We found them. Where is Oikawa?“ 

„Isn't he already outside?“ Sugawara said, sounding alarmed. 

„No. He went back in to get you guys.“ 

„I'll help you look for him“, Sugawara said. 

„No! Get out. I will find him“, Iwaizumi hurriedly assured. There was no need for the healer to put himself in danger. 

Sugawara nodded sternly. „Alright. Be safe.“ 

Iwaizumi just nodded and continued his search, while Bokuto, Sawamura and Sugawara left the burning building. 

„Oikawa!“ Iwaizumi screamed. He could barely see a few feet ahead. The smoke was everywhere. Breathing hurt. His eyes were watering. He heard a loud crash and dashed towards the sound, mantras of ‚please be safe‘ repeating in his head. Hopefully Oikawa hadn't been near that noise. 

„Oikawa!“ he shouted again. „Are you here?“ Coughs shook his body and he started to feel dizzy. He needed to find him and they needed to get out of here. He froze as he heard a reply. 

„Iwa- chan!“ 

„I’m coming! Hold on“, Iwaizumi replied and finally he saw a figure on the floor, invisible in the thick smoke if Iwaizumi hadn't known where to look. And then Iwaizumi noticed the joist partly burying Oikawa's legs. „Fuck...“ 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa coughed, lifting his arm to hand over a bag. „I wanted to get Kou- chan’s herbs and stuff... You need to get him and Dai- chan.“ 

„Bokuto found them already. They're fine“, Iwaizumi replied. „I'll try to lift the joist up, okay? Can you pull yourself out then?“ 

Oikawa bit his lower lip, but nodded. As soon as Iwaizumi lifted the massive joist the mage pulled away as fast as he could. With a loud crack the joist fell as Iwaizumi let go of it again. Then he offered a hand to Oikawa. 

„Come. We need to get out“, he said. 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and found himself being pulled to his feet. But his right leg couldn't carry his weight. With a hiss Oikawa crumbled against Iwaizumi's chest as pain shot through his leg. He cursed under his breath. 

„Oikawa?“ Iwaizumi asked in shock. „Fuck, you're hurt...“ He didn't wait for Oikawa's reply but lifted the mage from his feet to carry him bridal style. Oikawa's suppressed sound of pain made his heart clench. „All will be fine.“ 

Iwaizumi hurried through heat and smoke, somewhere in the house even more from the ceiling collapsed, and finally they left the house. 

The first breath of fresh air felt foreign, but so good at the same time. Iwaizumi brought a little distance between the burning house and them before he carefully sat Oikawa down, who thanked him through gritted teeth. The attention of the others was somewhere else though. 

Iwaizumi noticed the black dragon not too far away, sitting there and watching. In front of the beast stood two men in black robes. 

„Akaashi!“ he heard Bokuto call out and he frowned. Wasn't that the name of the mage Bokuto had mentioned? 

Bokuto ran towards the man, waving excitedly with both arms- and was blown from his feet by some kind of shockwave. 

„What are you doing?“ Kuroo shouted, running towards Bokuto who looked dumbfounded at the mage. 

„A- Akaashi...“, he whimpered. 

„Are you alright, Bo?“ 

Bokuto shook his head. „How could I be?“ 

„We’re here to take the mages you have“, Akaashi explained, his voice calm. 

As Iwaizumi met his eyes he shivered. Akaashi’s gaze was empty, holding no emotion or expression. He turned as he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. 

„Oikawa...“, he said and tried to push the other back to the ground. He was injured after all. 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa replied, his words laced with the pain the mage was definitely in. „Hajime, listen. You need to.. to get Tobio- chan. They can't have him.“ 

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide, his attention now fully on Oikawa. „They won't get anyone of us.“ 

Oikawa chuckled humorlessly. „I can't run or hide, Hajime. But Tobio- chan can. Please get him and the others and leave this place.“ 

„No. I don't leave you behind.“ 

„We will meet again“, Oikawa assured. „I will always find you.“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed. „We can fight them.“ 

„Please listen to me, Hajime“ Oikawa tried again, tightening his grip on Iwaizumi's wrist. „Shiratorizawa wants to get a hold of every single mage in the country. If you want to stand a chance against them, safe Tobio- chan.“ 

„Alright. But after that I will come and safe you, Tooru. You better not die.“ 

Instead of an answer Oikawa leaned in, his lips lightly brushing against Iwaizumi's. „Now go, Iwa- chan.“ 

Akaashi’s attention was still on Bokuto and Kuroo, so Iwaizumi decided to take this chance. He just hoped it would all turn out well. He hurriedly moved forwards to search for his other comrades, heart heavy since he knew he would leave Oikawa behind. But there were more important things than personal feelings sometimes. 

***

It wasn't difficult to find Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who scolded him as soon as they spotted him. 

„You could have been hurt“, Hanamaki said. 

„Or worse“, Matsukawa stated. „That was stupid.“ 

„Would you guys stop that? We need to find Kageyama and leave“, Iwaizumi replied. Both were silent after that, at least for a heartbeat. 

„So you have finally come to your senses.“ Hanamaki patted Iwaizumi's shoulder and nodded approvingly. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. „Whatever.“ 

The three warriors began their search for Kageyama and not long after they heard Hinata scream. More houses in the small town were burning, people were running towards them, fleeing. And Iwaizumi immediately knew that they would find Kageyama there. 

He ran, followed by Matsukawa and Hanamaki, fighting his way through the moving crowd. First he spotted the raccoon Kageyama had summoned earlier, next an orange tuft of hair. 

„Hinata!“ he cried out and the small warrior looked into his direction. 

„Iwaizumi- san.“ 

„Are you alright?“ Hanamaki asked. 

„Yes, I am. But Kageyama...“ Hinata worried his bottom lip. 

Following the direction of Hinata's gaze Iwaizumi saw Kageyama. And in front of him stood another mage in a black robe, just like Akaashi’s. But this mage was smaller, and blonde. Well, not entirely blonde. And he looked somewhat bored. 

„There's no use in fighting me“, he said to Kageyama. „I'm much stronger than you are.“ 

And once again Iwaizumi shivered as he met the small mage’s gaze. There was nothing in these eyes, as if void of any emotion. 

„I will fight you“, Kageyama replied. „And I will beat you.“ 

The other mage sighed. „You really don't listen...“ 

„Kenma?“ Kuroo’s voice caught Iwaizumi's attention. The black- haired man stared wide- eyed at the mage. „Kenma, it's really you... Why are you attacking Fukurodani?“ 

Kenma shrugged. „I just follow orders.“ 

„And you don't care that you destroy our home in the progress?“ Kuroo said, words colored by disbelief. 

„Shiratorizawa is now my home“, Kenma stated simply. 

„What happened to you?“ Kuroo asked. 

Iwaizumi took his chance. Kenma was occupied with Kuroo, so the warrior approached Kageyama. 

„We need to leave“, he stated. „Now.“

Kageyama blinked, but didn't fight it as Iwaizumi pulled him along, grip firm on his arm. 

Hinata let out a long breath. „Luckily you didn't fight him..,“, he mumbled. 

„I would have won“, Kageyama replied. The raccoon made an unamused sound. 

„We should hurry. He won't be distracted forever“, Matsukawa said. 

But luck was on their side. Without being noticed or disturbed they were able to leave the town and then they saw Oikawa's dragon flying towards it. Ready to fight. 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry, hoping everything would turn out well. His gaze lingered on Oikawa's beast and he couldn't feel relieved that they even stumbled over Sugawara and Sawamura, who had been able to get out of the town, too. Together with dozens of other people. 

„Where's Tooru?“ Sugawara asked and Iwaizumi sighed deeply. 

„He's still there. He wanted us to escape though.“ 

The healer became pale. „Pray to the deities that he will be safe as well.“ 

Oikawa's beast immediately attacked the black beast, that had rested in town. But now it was rising up as well. The cries and screams of the fighting dragons were bloodcurdling and Iwaizumi noticed, that the black beast was larger than Oikawa's. And by a lot at that. The creatures bit into each other, claws broke through scales, their tales were aiming for the other. Iwaizumi found himself holding his breath just like the other spectators did. Or those who didn't whimper in fear or prayed to the deities. 

Iwaizumi just hoped it would be over soon. Even though the black dragon was bigger he had no doubt that Oikawa's beast would win. 

But it didn't. 

The smaller beast cried out in agony and fell to the ground, his body already beginning to vanish. The black dragon let out a cry of victory, while Iwaizumi felt frozen to the spot. 

„What...“, he paused to clear his throat. „What happens now?“

„I have no idea“, Sugawara said. 

„We need to get Oikawa- san“, Kageyama stated. „We can't let him get captured.“ 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath. „He wanted you to be safe, you know? We should hide away and hope that he will follow.“ 

Kageyama frowned, but didn't argue. 

„There's a cave nearby“, Sawamura said. The leader sat on the ground and looked up to them. 

„How do you know that?“ Matsukawa asked sceptically. „Have you ever been to Fukurodani?“ 

Sawamura smiled. „No, but I studied the map. It's not as if I'm able to do much, but what I can do I will do.“ 

„I didn't mean it like that“, Matsukawa assured. Sawamura just nodded. 

„When Oikawa gets away, he will know where we are“, Sugawara said. „He was with us as we studied the map.“ 

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded. „Alright. Let's go.“ 

***

Waiting was torture. The cave really hadn't been far away and the men had made themselves comfortable as far as that was possible. Iwaizumi stared at the entrance, praying that Oikawa would show up. That the mage was even able to come here with his injury. But Oikawa was strong and stubborn. He would find a way. At least Iwaizumi hoped so. 

Three persons entered the cave after an undefined amount of time. Iwaizumi was on his feet but felt himself deflated as he recognized Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima. The last one was a surprise but more than the fact why Ushijima was still here, Iwaizumi wanted to know why Oikawa wasn't. 

„Where's he?“ he heard himself ask and his own voice sounded strange in his ears. As if it wouldn't belong to him. 

Kuroo’s gaze met his and in the others eyes was something that made Iwaizumi tremble. 

„No“, he whispered and found his legs all of a sudden unable to carry his weight. He stumbled to the floor, the sounds around him muffled, vision blurry. „No...“ 

There was a strong hand on his shoulder. „Breathe, bro“, Kuroo said. „You need to breathe.“ 

But Iwaizumi couldn't. His chest heaved as he tried to suck in air, he heard more voices around him, and then all turned black. 

***

„... bond is so strong.“ Sugawara's voice was close to Iwaizumi. 

„It shouldn't be like that. They barely know each other“, Hanamaki spoke up, close as well but on his other side. 

„Bonds don't follow any rules. It's just what it is“, Sugawara helplessly stated. 

„What happens if Oikawa dies? We can't afford to lose Iwaizumi...“, Matsukawa mumbled. 

Iwaizumi frowned at that, his eyelids still too heavy to open his eyes. „Where's... he?“ His mouth was dry and his tongue felt swollen. 

„Iwaizumi?“ Sugawara asked and Iwaizumi felt the soft touch of cold hands on his forehead. 

Iwaizumi hummed. Speaking was too draining right now. 

„Thanks to the deities...“, Hanamaki sighed. 

„We brought you back and to one of the houses that weren't destroyed“, Sugawara explained. „How are you feeling?“ 

Iwaizumi took in the feeling of his body laying on a soft surface and noticed the dull ache in his limbs. „Like I'd have a really bad flu“, he responded. 

„It will get better. Think you can drink something?“ Sugawara continued. 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and found Sugawara, Hanamaki and Matsukawa look at him, relief coloring their features. „Yes“, Iwaizumi finally answered. 

Sugawara had made some strong smelling tea and Iwaizumi was certain that it contained some herbs. The liquid was bitter on his tongue but he drank it nonetheless. Shortly after he fell asleep again. 

As he woke up the next time he felt significantly better. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. 

„Good morning, princess“, Matsukawa teased. He sat on a chair next to the bed, grinning lazily. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „How long was I out for?“ 

„Nearly twenty- four hours.“ 

„So long?“ Iwaizumi looked at the other in shock. „Damn...“ 

„It's alright. You needed your rest.“ 

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair. „What's with Oikawa?“ 

Matsukawa sighed, now avoiding Iwaizumi's gaze. „Shiratorizawa captured him. Bokuto and Kuroo said there was no chance to safe him.“ 

„We... we need to rescue him, Mattsun.“ 

„We won't do anything. You're the heir of Aoba Johssi and we will travel back as soon as possible“, Matsukawa stated. 

„No. No, we can't do that!“ Iwaizumi yelled. „I won't just leave him behind.“ 

„Your highness. With all due respect, but you need to think of who you are“, Matsukawa made clear. „All survivors of the troop will return to Aoba Johsai. You included.“ 

Iwaizumi felt his eyes sting, his hands grabbed the bed sheet tightly, knuckles white. He wouldn't return to Aoba Johsai. Not without Oikawa. 

***

As soon as he felt up to it, Iwaizumi got up from the bed and searched for Bokuto and Kuroo. These two had been there as Shiratorizawa took Oikawa. Kidnapped him. And he was successful. Iwaizumi found the two of them in a room that looked like a living room, maps and books all around them. They were discussing something and Iwaizumi cleared his throat to make his presence known. 

„Could I talk to you?“ he asked, as Bokuto and Kuroo looked at him. 

„Sure, bro“, Kuroo said. „You alright again?“ 

Iwaizumi waved his hand dismissively. „Yeah, I’m fine.“ 

„What do you want to talk about?“ Bokuto wanted to know. 

„Well, err, it's about Shiratorizawa and... and Oikawa“, Iwaizumi answered. 

„I see“, Bokuto nodded, his gaze darkening. 

„Take a seat“, Kuroo offered. „I hope it's alright with you, since you're the heir of Aoba Johsai and all that.“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „So you know, huh?“ He ran a hand through his black hair. „Just... just ignore that.“ 

Bokuto raised a brow. „Have you been kind of undercover or something?“ 

„You could put it like that. In any case no one should know who I really am“, he shrugged. 

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged an amused glance. „Seems like that didn't work, huh?“ Kuroo grinned. „So, what is it you want to talk about?“ 

„You were there as they took Oikawa with them?“ Iwaizumi then asked. There was no use in dancing around his question and so he went straight to the point. 

„You're bonded, aren't you?“ Bokuto wanted to know. Iwaizumi just nodded. 

„He fought against Kenma and Akaashi“, Kuroo started to explain. „But he didn't have a chance after his beast had been defeated.“ 

„He could barely stand. So he was a more than easy target“, Bokuto added. 

„But he's alive?“ Iwaizumi asked hesitantly. He should have been there, he shouldn't have left. But he had. And now Oikawa was gone. 

„He is. But...“, Kuroo trailed off. 

„But what?“ 

„He won't be the same again. If you ever see him again, that is“, Bokuto continued instead of Kuroo. 

Iwaizumi frowned. „What do you mean?“ 

„It's like with Kenma and Akaashi“, Kuroo spoke again. „They're there, but not really. It's like... their soul is gone...“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed dry, remembering the empty eyes of both mentioned mages. „We need to rescue him...“ 

„We plan to. I mean, we’re going for Akaashi and Kenma in the first place. But you could join our rescue mission“, Kuroo said nonchalantly. 

„I will!“ Iwaizumi stated. He didn't need to think about that. He was drawn to Oikawa like a moth to the flame. There was no way in hell he would not try to safe him. Even if it would cost his own life.


	8. VIII Broken Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troop is on the way to Shiratorizawa to get the captured mages back. How will this turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> We’re close to the end now. It may look like major character death after this chapter, but I promise there isn’t ;) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Iwaizumi felt restless as they sat together to discuss their plans. They all agreed that it was a dangerous mission and that there was no guarantee that they would survive that. Or that they would be able to rescue the magicians Shiratorizawa had captured. Iwaizumi felt his stomach clench at that thought. Oikawa would be fine. He needed to be fine. There was no other way. A strong hand was placed on his shoulder and made Iwaizumi look up. Kuroo looked at him, his intense gaze holding an understanding that made Iwaizumi's eyes almost water. 

„We will get them out of there“, Kuroo said, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. 

Iwaizumi showed a weak smile. „Of course.“ 

Just like him Kuroo and Bokuto had lost their bonded partners to Shiratorizawa. They could understand Iwaizumi's pain and worries like no one else here. And it was kind of comforting in this unnerving situation. 

„It won't be easy“, Ushijima said. The heir of Shiratorizawa sat at the table with them, his hands tied together. But he seemed more than willing to be helpful. „My father's troops are strong and we only have one mage left.“ 

„Two“, Sugawara added. „Even though my strength doesn't lay in attacking spells, I'm still able to.“ 

„Won't you return to Aoba Johsai with us?“ Sawamura asked. The leader hated it that he couldn't join the troop, but after just having lost one leg, still recovering, he wouldn't be of any use. 

Sugawara grabbed Sawamura's hand, squeezing it gently. „I will follow as soon as we will be done.“ 

„We could use a healer for sure“, Hinata said, petting the raccoon Kageyama had summoned. The little beast seemed to like Hinata just as much as Hinata liked it. 

„That's for sure“, Hanamaki agreed. 

„I thought you would be leaving“, Iwaizumi wondered. 

Matsukawa snorted. „As if we could when you will join this mission without a doubt.“ 

„We’re here to have an eye on you after all“, Hanamaki added. 

„I'm old enough to take care of myself“, Iwaizumi mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. But he was grateful nonetheless since he had been prepared for a fight with these two. They weren't keen on joining this whole thing, but who could blame them? No one of them knew if they would survive. It really was dangerous. 

„So, what do we need to know about Shiratorizawa?“ Kuroo asked. 

Ushijima shrugged. „I think, you know most things there are to be known. Shiratorizawa has a strong army and quite some magicians. My father, the king, is a mage himself.“ 

„Really?“ Sawamura asked. „I didn't know that.“ 

„Then why does he capture other mages?“ Kageyama asked. 

„He wants to have a monopoly on magic. That would make Shiratorizawa the strongest kingdom and he would have no real enemies anymore“, Ushijima explained. 

„He could conquer the whole country“, Iwaizumi concluded. 

Ushijima nodded. 

„And what is he doing to the mages?“ Sugawara asked. „I can't believe they all just help him out of free will.“ 

All eyes were on Ushijima now. „Well, he uses some kind of spell to break their will.“ 

„That's why they look like dead“, Bokuto whispered. „Like they were gone.“ 

Iwaizumi shivered. He had seen the empty eyes of both, Kenma and Akaashi, and it had been horrifying. For Bokuto and Kuroo that must have been even more shocking. When he imagined to see Oikawa like that... it hurt. 

„There must be a way to break that spell“, Kageyama said. 

Ushijima shrugged. „I'm not a mage, but I guess so?“ 

„There's a counterpart for everything“, Sugawara mused. „But for that we need to know what kind of spell that is exactly.“ 

„I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that“, Ushijima replied. 

„Why are you even helping us?“ Iwaizumi asked, gaze on Ushijima. „You could set up a trap or something. You're not trustworthy, are you?“ 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a short glance, seeming satisfied with Iwaizumi's question. That was something the future king of Aoba Johsai should ask. 

„Well, if I were about to lead you guys astray, I wouldn't tell you. So I don't know how I can prove that I am“, Ushijima said. „But what I can say is that I don't want my father to reign the way he does. He destroys kingdoms and captures people and it's not necessary. He could just form an alliance instead of using raw power to conquer. And I really feel uneasy about his plan to gain a monopoly on magic.“ 

Sawamura raised a brow. „That is understandable. But we will have a close eye on you the whole time.“ 

„I understand.“ 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel impressed by Sawamura. Even though he was injured he was a true leader. 

They discussed their plan further, studying the map of Shiratorizawa and getting a ground plan of the castle from Ushijima. It was still not sure if they could really trust Ushijima in this, but for now they tried to get as much knowledge as they could. Later they would discuss an alternate plan in case Ushijima had lied to them. 

All of them were tense. It was a huge and dangerous mission. And maybe their last. But Iwaizumi didn't want to think like that. With that kind of mindset you had already lost. 

***

„You know it's not certain that we will get him back alive, don't you?“ Hanamaki asked iwaizumi as the meeting was over and he left the room alongside him. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „I'm not that naive. But I have hope.“ 

„Then I hope you won't be disappointed in the end“, Hanamaki said. 

„That would be my problem. Not yours“, Iwaizumi replied. He knew that Hanamaki and Matsukawa both meant well, but sometimes he'd prefer it when they kept their thoughts just to themselves. He was already worried enough as it was. 

„He was in bad shape even before Shiratorizawa caught him“, Matsukawa stated and Iwaizumi lost it at that. 

„Do you really think I don't know that?“ His hands were shaking and he really felt like punching something. Or someone. „That's why I want to hurry.“ 

And they did hurry. Luckily Iwaizumi wasn't the only one who wanted to free the captives as fast as possible. Kuroo and Bokuto had the same urgent desire. 

Sawamura and some of the troop of Aoba Johsai stayed back at Fukurodani to wait for the others return. Sugawara, Kageyama and Hinata had joined the new troop alongside Hanamaki and Matsukawa and a few others from Fukurodani and Nekoma. Finally they were on their way. 

***

Matsukawa and Hanamaki rode close to Iwaizumi, while Ushijima was ahead of them. Bokuto and Kuroo on each of his sides. Kageyama and Hinata where behind them, together with Sugawara. The other warriors in their troop Iwaizumi didn't know, but all of them seemed determined to fight Shiratorizawa. And that was the most important thing. He heard Kageyama's raccoon make noises as if it would talk to Hinata. The little beast clung to him. It was cute. 

But Iwaizumi's mind was restless and far ahead. He couldn't await to arrive at Shiratorizawa. To get Oikawa back even though he couldn't be certain about their success. He sighed deeply. 

„You alright?“ Sugawara asked, who had approached him. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „Not really. I wish we would be there already.“ 

Sugawara hummed thoughtfully. „We will be there soon.“ 

„Do you think we’ll make it in time?“ Iwaizumi asked, gaze ahead. He didn't want to see Sugawara's expression right now. 

„I don't know“, the healer replied honestly. 

Silence lay upon them after that, only interrupted by the sounds of hooves on the ground and the singing of some birds in the distance. 

„There's an eagle“, Kageyama shouted suddenly. 

The troop looked towards the sky and indeed there was an eagle flying in circles. 

„Is that a beast?“ Iwaizumi asked and felt himself reminded of the beginning of their journey. Before he really had gotten to know Oikawa. In fact there were still more things he didn't know than he did but that didn't matter now. He remembered how Oikawa had crushed the beast back then. That had been impressive. Oikawa as a whole was impressive. 

„Yes“, Kageyama answered the question. „Most likely one of Shiratorizawa's beasts.“ 

„Can you defeat it?“ Matsukawa asked, his hand already resting on his weapon even though the beast was high in the sky. Too high to be attacked by a sword. 

Kageyama nodded, his face showing his concentration. And a few moments later the eagle cried out and struggled to move it's wings. Iwaizumi was certain it would disappear every second now, but it didn't. Instead it cried out once more, spread his wings, and flew away. He turned towards Kageyama. The mage sat on the back of his horse, panting heavily. 

„I'm sorry“, he said. „I'm not strong enough.“ 

„Kageyama, are you alright?“ Hinata asked, concerned. 

The black- haired mage snorted. „Of course, dumbass.“ 

„It's not that bad that it disappeared“, Kuroo said. „Im sure it won't be a surprise that we're on our way anyway.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded, looking at the sky. The beast was now nowhere to be seen. But against Kuroo’s words he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Kageyama had just learned to summon and control a beast. He was talented and he had incredible skills, but he wasn't Oikawa. Now it wasn't a tragedy that he couldn't defeat a beast, but later on it may become one. Iwaizumi tried not to think about that and to just concentrate on the way ahead of them, 

***

„Aren't you curious?“ Hanamaki asked as the troop had stopped to eat something. As usual Hinata was preparing food for all of them. 

„About what?“ Iwaizumi wondered gruffly. 

„Why we agreed to join this mission“, Hanamaki clearified. 

Iwaizumi huffed. „Because you know I would have joined anyway.“ 

Hanamaki snorted. „Yeah, that. And because your decision to join, even though the success rate is low, is a good decision. One a future king would make.“ 

„Yeah? I thought you wouldn't approve my bond with Oikawa? We all know that's my main reason and not the part about the magic monopoly Ushijima senior wants to achieve.“ 

„We don't approve. But, well, you can't hinder love, huh?“ With that said Hanamaki exchanged a glance with Matsukawa. 

„Love“, Iwaizumi repeated. „It sounds strange to say it aloud.“ 

Hanamaki chuckled. „You don't need to. I guess everyone here knows. And your mage does know, too.“ 

„I hope he does“, Iwaizumi sighed. 

After a little rest they were on their way again. Shiratorizawa wasn't too far from the kingdom of Fukurodani, so they should arrive the next day. 

Tomorrow, Iwaizumi thought. Tomorrow he would see Oikawa again. And be was determined to bring him back. At any cost. 

***

Their journey was rather uneventful. But it didn't anything for Iwaizumi or the others to be relaxed. All of them had an eye on their surroundings. Luckily so then all of a sudden there was a beast in front of them. It just grew out of the ground, all stone and grass. A red eye was watching them. 

„You stay behind“, Matsukawa said to Iwaizumi. 

The warrior snorted. „As if...“ 

There wasn't much time to argue further, because the beast started to attack them immediately. And the troop was ready to fight back. Kageyama's magic attacks buzzed in the air while the others attacked with their swords. This should have been an easy fight, but as they were close to defeat the beast, another one grew out of the ground. And another next to it. 

„Be careful!“ Hanamaki shouted. Kuroo and Bokuto were attacking the second beast, after the first one finally fell and vanished as if it had never been there. Iwaizumi saw the air whirling where the creature had been just a second before, just like an echo of the beast’s existence. 

„Another one is coming!“ Sugawara yelled. The healer wasn't attacking, but stayed back instead. He wasn't good in attacking spells and the troop didn't want their healer to get hurt in a fight. Sugawara was important. 

The fight became chaotic as more and more beasts appeared everywhere around them. They weren't as hard to fight as the dragon had been, but there were just so many of them. Iwaizumi looked around. A few warriors were on the ground. If just injured or dead he couldn't tell. He was about to attack once again, as he spotted an unfamiliar face among the warriors. 

An older man attacked the beasts alongside them. 

Iwaizumi hadn't the time to dwell on it, needed his full attention for the task at hand. He had hit his target again and let his horse turn as his vision became blurry all of a sudden. His heart beat violently in his chest, and not just because of the adrenaline of the fight. Breathing became difficult. His eyes went wide as one thought crossed his mind. 

Oikawa. 

Oikawa was suffering and Iwaizumi could feel a shadow of his fear right now. And it was awful. His horse came to a halt as it sensed his equestrians whirling emotions. Iwaizumi just tried to breathe, pressing a hand to his chest. 

„...zumi.. Iwaizumi!“ Sugawara's urgent voice sounded distant. Just as the hand touching his shoulder felt. 

The black- haired blinked but couldn't say a thing. Around them the fight was in full force. 

„What's wrong?“ Sugawara asked, steadying Iwaizumi with his grip so that he didn't fall from his horse's back. 

„Oi- Oikawa“, Iwaizumi wheezed and Sugawara cursed under his breath. He needed to get Iwaizumi away from the fight and fast. 

„Alright... try to breathe, Iwaizumi. I know it's hard right now, but you can't faint here.“ 

Iwaizumi tried to nod. The motion made the world spin around him. If not for Sugawara's hold he would have fallen from his horse. He grabbed Sugawara's arm tightly. 

Sugawara rode alongside Iwaizumi, his grip steady on him, as they slowly got away from the ongoing fight. At least there weren't any more warriors on the ground by now and hopefully it would stay like that. Sugawara helped Iwaizumi from the back of his horse, the legs of the black- haired barely able to carry his weight as they stumbled towards a tree. 

„Stay with me“, Sugawara said. 

Iwaizumi was pale, breathing heavily. He tried to loosen his collar with shaking hands as he finally sat down. „They're hurting him“, he whispered and Sugawara felt a lump building in his throat as he noticed the moisture in Iwaizumi's green eyes. He just reached for Iwaizumi's hand, squeezing it. 

The ongoing fight continued unnoticed by the two of them. Iwaizumi was more than once close to passing out, sweat glistening on his tanned skin. 

„What's going on here?“ A male voice spoke to them. „Is he injured?“ 

Sugawara looked up to meet the gaze of the older man that had joined the fight earlier. „No“, he answered shortly. Then his eyes widened in realization. „Ukai- kun?“ 

The man grinned. „Exactly. Long time no see, Sugawara. So, what's with him?“ 

Sugawara sighed. „It's his bond... Shiratorizawa took his partner.“ 

Ukai’s eyes darkened. „Looks like they are hurting him...“ He started to dig through a small pouch. „I have something to ease his pain. We don't want him to suffer or die, huh?“ 

Sugawara shook his head. He had heard of people dying because of their bonding partners being tortured or killed. It didn't happen with every bond formed, but some of them were so strong that this was possible. And it was always better to be safe than sorry. 

Ukai handed a silver chain to Sugawara. The small orange stone hanging from it caught his attention. 

„What is that?“ 

Ukai grinned. „It's a magical artifact that will help our warrior here. He just needs to wear it.“ 

And indeed Iwaizumi's breathing became easier and his skin tone more healthy shortly after Sugawara had placed the chain around his neck. 

„Where did you get that from?“ Sugawara asked curiously, while Iwaizumi just enjoyed the absence of pain and fear. It had been nearly unbearable. 

„Well, I was traveling a lot..“, Ukai shrugged. 

„Ukai! Is that you?“ Hinata shouted. 

So the fight was finally over, Sugawara thought to himself. 

„Ukai- sama“, Kageyama adressed the older man politely. 

„Hinata, Kageyama. It's a pleasure to meet you again“, Ukai grinned. 

Next were Hanamaki and Matsukawa to approach them, kneeling down next to Iwaizumi. 

„Iwaizumi“, Matsukawa said, sounding alarmed. „Are you hurt? Is everything alright?“ 

„Thank you for taking care of him“, Hanamaki adressed Sugawara, who waved it off. 

„I'm fine“, Iwaizumi mumbled. 

„You don't look like that“, Hanamaki stated. 

„And who are you?“ Matsukawa asked Ukai. 

„My name is Ukai. I used to live in Karasuno.“ 

„Ukai?“ Matsukawa repeated. „Like King Ukai?“ 

Ukai chuckled. „That's my grandson actually. Sugawara, where's Sawamura anyway?“ 

Sugawara crooked a smile. „He stayed back in Fukurodani.“ 

„I see... well, what are you guys up to?“ Ukai changed the topic again. 

„We want to fight Shiratorizawa“, Hinata answered. 

„Oh. That's a huge mission. Surely you want to free the captives. Mind if I join you?“ 

„Not at all“, Hinata excitedly declared. Kageyama's raccoon looked at Ukai curiously but didn't leave his place on the small warrior’s shoulder. 

„First of all we should find a place to rest after the fight“, Kageyama suggested. 

The troop agreed and soon after they were on the road again. Iwaizumi already felt significantly better thanks to the stone hanging around his neck. He was certain that not only him would have lots of questions for Ukai. 

***

They found a place to rest soon after. Luckily they hadn't lost any comrades this time, but some were injured and Sugawara took care of them. Iwaizumi found himself seated next to Ukai. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were there, just as Kageyama, Hinata, Kuroo, Bokuto and Ushijima. Ukai grinned knowingly. 

„It seems you all have things you want to know, huh?“ 

„That's for sure“, Bokuto stated. 

Ukai’s gaze met Bokuto’s and trailed down towards his neck. „You're wearing a magic stone as well.“ 

Bokuto patted his chest, the stone was hidden under his armor. „How do you know that?“ 

Ukai shrugged. „I can sense it. On you and..“ He looked at Kuroo. „On you as well.“ 

„They were presents“, Kuroo said. 

„Yeah. From Akaashi“, Bokuto added. 

Ukai nodded. „That's a precious gift. You know what these stones are?“ 

„Not really. Akaashi just told us to wear them“, Bokuto explained. 

„I see. Well, all this stones are part of a magical artifact. One, that can influence bonds.“ 

„So that's why I don't feel Oikawa anymore?“ Iwaizumi asked. 

„It is. Bonds when they're too deep can cause a lot of pain. Especially when one of the bonded people is severely injured.“ Ukai's gaze now lingered on Iwaizumi. „That could have killed you.“ 

„So it's thanks to you that Iwaizumi is alright“, Matsukawa concluded and bowed his head. „Thank you.“ 

Ukai waved his hand dismissively. „No need to thank me. I believe it was fate, that I met you guys here.“ 

„Woah, so faith wanted us to meet again?“ Hinata excitedly asked. 

„Dumbass“, Kageyama mumbled. „It's more the fact that we learn about the artifact that is faith. If it is at all.“ 

Ukai chuckled. „Maybe both. This artifact can be quite useful for mages as well.“ 

Kageyama frowned. „How? You said it's useful for bonds...“ 

„What do you know about beasts?“ Ukai asked. 

„Beasts can be summoned by mages. They can have any form and can be used to protect, observe and attack“, Kageyama said. 

Ukai nodded. „That's right. But there's more to it. The mage and the beast are bonded.“ 

„What? Is that even possible?“ Bokuto asked. 

„It is. Beasts are created by the magic powers of the mage and are a part of the summoner in the process. They have their own will as well, so they're a living and breathing creature born from magic abilities“, Ukai explained further. 

„Whoa. So the mage can feel what the beast feels and the other way around?“ Hinata wanted to know. 

Iwaizumi swallowed. The thought alone made him nauseous. They had killed so many beasts, Their own beasts had been killed. The summoner would feel all of that? That sounded awful. 

„Yes, exactly“, Ukai answered. „That's why some mages get really sick or die when they summon too many beasts that die. Or too many they call back.“ 

Kageyama looked at his beast. The raccoon lay curled up next to Hinata, sound asleep. He knew that he could let it vanish, but since he had gotten to know that these creatures had their own will and soul he felt unable to. 

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi mumbled. „He is... he wasn't doing well before Shiratorizawa kidnapped him.“ 

„Oh, Oikawa Tooru, huh?“ Ukai nodded. „He's a very talented mage. Worked really hard to become as good as he is. This artifact would help him for sure. And every other mage in that matter.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded slowly. „When we get him out... can I give him my stone?“ 

Ukai's gaze darkened. „It's more if than when... but yes, you could give it to him. I haven't many left. Just one. And I'd like you to have it, Kageyama.“ 

The black- haired mage blinked. „Me?“ 

„Of course. You will summon more beasts in the future, so yes“, Ukai said. 

Kageyama took the orange stone from Ukai and put it on immediately. „Thank you.“ 

Ukai waved him off. „No need to thank me. So, now tell me about your plans.“ 

***

The castle of Shiratorizawa was already visible in the distance and Iwaizumi couldn't help but wish to be there. Oikawa was there. That was all he could think about, even though the magic artifact cut the bond. Or the feelings that came with it. More than once he felt the desire to remove the chain, but didn't. The memory of the pain was still too vivid in his mind. 

„We’re almost there“, Matsukawa said, riding next to Iwaizumi. 

„Don't do anything reckless“, Hanamaki added. 

Iwaizumi snorted. „I won't promise anything.“ This was about Oikawa, about his bonded partner, and he would do everything to get him back and keep him safe. 

„He wouldn't like it if you got hurt while rescuing him“, Sugawara stated, riding behind the other three. 

„I know“, Iwaizumi sighed. And he did. Would it be the other way around he would be furious if Oikawa got injured on a rescue mission. 

The capitol of Shiratorizawa lay finally in front of them. The troop had awaited the usual every- day- life on the streets, but they were empty. Not a single soul could be seen and it was eerily quiet except of the sound of hooves clapping on the pavement. 

„That's not good“, Ukai said out loud what Iwaizumi was already thinking. And not just him. It looked like the houses were abandoned, as if there hadn't been anyone for quite a while. Some doors stood open, swinging lightly in the hinges. „Be attentive!“ 

And they were. It was too quiet, like the calm before a storm, and it made the warrior’s nerves be on edge. Hands rested already on weapons, ready to attack within a heartbeat.

„What's this, Ushijima?“ Iwaizumi asked the heir of the kingdom, gesturing towards the empty street. 

Ushijima shrugged. „I don't know. When I left everything was normal.“ 

„How long have you been gone?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know. 

„A few months. I wanted to come up with a plan to fight my father. I don't like his methods“, Ushijima stated. 

„They have awaited us for sure“, Kuroo said. 

„No doubts, bro“, Bokuto agreed, taking a look around. „Ushijima, are here any places that would be good for an ambush?“ 

„Indeed“, Ushijima replied. „We're moving towards the market square. There would be enough space to fight.“ 

Iwaizumi nodded to this words. Ushijima was right. They were on the mainstreet at the moment that was wide, but not wide enough for a proper fight. Of course they couldn't let their guard down now. There was always the possibility of a sudden attack. 

Kageyama's raccoon started to squeak as if it would be afraid. Hinata tried to soothe the little beast, but to no avail. „I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with it...“ 

„It senses the tension“, Ukai explained. „And the magic around.“ 

„So they're not far“, Iwaizumi concluded. 

„The market square is ahead“, Ushijima said. 

Every warrior grabbed their weapons, ready for the fight they awaited. But the market square was empty as they arrived there. 

And then the ground beneath their feet started to shake. 

Before they even could process what was happening the first trees grew out of the pavement. Huge trees. Iwaizumi felt his heart sink. Some of the warriors tried to run away, but within a blink of an eye they were surrounded by thick, old trees. 

„What is going on?“ Hinata shouted from somewhere nearby, but Iwaizumi couldn't see the small warrior anymore. 

„Why is a forest here?“ 

„How can it grow on a market square like that?“ 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa sounded alarmed and Iwaizumi couldn't blame them. These trees, the whole atmosphere.... It was eerily familiar. 

„Welcome to the wandering forest.“ 

And in this moment Iwaizumi froze. It was no one else than Oikawa speaking these words. As Iwaizumi dared to look at the mage he felt like falling. The black robe made Oikawa look pale, and his eyes... his eyes were empty. 

„Oikawa...“, Iwaizumi whispered. 

„Iwa- chan“, the mage replied, a sinister grin on his face. „Nice to see you again.“ 

It felt all so wrong, it was all so wrong. The nickname falling from Oikawa's tongue, the black robe hiding his body. Even his voice... 

„We can't let you get to the castle of Shiratorizawa“, Oikawa continued. „This will be the last battle. Be prepared.“ 

„Oikawa“, Iwaizumi spoke up again, but was cut short by a magic attack of the other. He jumped out of the way just in time and stared in disbelief at the mage. „You don't want to do this...“ 

Oikawa smiled and it looked all ugly and unlike him. „What do you know about what I want?“ he spat. The next attack followed immediately after. 

Again it missed Iwaizumi and the warrior stopped trying to talk some sense into Oikawa and ran. Oikawa might be an enemy now, but Iwaizumi didn't have it in him to fight him. He still felt connected. 

So Iwaizumi dashed through the trees, hearing Oikawa follow him. Iwaizumi's heart beat painfully in his chest as he saw familiar figures standing between the trees. He didn't slow down as he ran towards them. 

„Oikawa's attacking us!“ he yelled and found Kageyama and Hinata staring wide-eyed at him. 

„Akaashi and Kenma are fighting Kuroo and Bokuto over there“, Hinata stated and pointed towards a small clearing. 

„Oikawa- san is an enemy now?“ Kageyama asked, as if he couldn't quite believe it. Well, who could blame him? Iwaizumi himself wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. A magic attack hit the tree right next to Kageyama's head. 

„Tobio- chan“, Oikawa singsonged. „Nice to see you.“ 

Kageyama became pale. „Oikawa- san! You don't have to fight us.“ 

Oikawa smirked, readying a new attack. „We’re on opposite sides now“, he said, throwing a fire ball their way. It didn't hit anyone of them but another tree. Iwaizumi got the feeling Oikawa wanted to play with them like a cat with their prey. 

„Run“, Iwaizumi said to Hinata and Kageyama. „I will fight him.“ 

„You can't do that alone“, Kageyama said. 

„We won't leave you behind“, Hinata added. 

Iwaizumi crooked a grin. „You two... please, leave. Let me take care of him.“ 

„Aaaw, isn't that cute? Do you want to protect them, Iwa- chan?“ Oikawa said. „I can kill all of you.“ 

„Then don't just talk. Fight“, Iwaizumi ordered, reaching for his sword. 

„As you wish“, Oikawa answered and then the air buzzed by the amount of magic attacks he threw their way. Iwaizumi, Hinata and Kageyama just ran as fast as they could. They literally ran for their lifes. To attack the mage right now was nearly impossible. And Kageyama was too shocked to prepare a magic attack of his own. 

Oikawa on the other hand followed in a slower pace, steadily attacking them, hunting them. Iwaizumi felt the heat of an attack that had set one of the trees on fire and suddenly... they were out of the forest, standing between destroyed buildings in the capitol of Shiratorizawa. 

Panting Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder right at Oikawa and the mage smiled sadly at him. He had stopped attacking them as soon as they had left the forest. 

„Stay there. Don't come back“, Oikawa said and Iwaizumi's heart clenched. 

„Oikawa“, he whispered, then this- this was Oikawa again. Not the soulless mage that he had seen earlier. 

„Please, Hajime“, Oikawa continued. „I'll try to get Kou- chan and the others.“ With that he turned away and disappeared in the shadows of the forest. 

„What was that?“ Hinata asked. 

„Did he do that on purpose?“ Kageyama wondered. His beast had run with them, sitting close to his feet. 

Iwaizumi just nodded. He couldn't talk with the lump that had build in his throat. Iwaizumi thought so as well. Oikawa had chased them away on purpose. To safe them. To safe him. 

He didn't know how much time had passed before Sugawara ran out of the forest, eyes wide and frightened. But he relaxed at least a little as he spotted the other three. 

„You're safe! Thanks to the deities“, he sighed in relief. 

„Did Oikawa attack you as well?“ Hinata asked. 

„Yes, but...“ Sugawara looked over his shoulder. „He stopped...“ 

„He wants us to be out of the forest“, Iwaizumi stated. „He wants us to be safe.“ 

Sugawara blinked at that, then smiled. „So it's still him, huh? That's good.“ 

Iwaizumi didn't know if it was. He didn't know anything right now. There was too much going on in his mind. Too much to process. 

„Hopefully all will make it out“, Kageyama said. „The forest is moving away from us.“ 

Iwaizumi blinked. And indeed. The forest was moving away from them. He hadn't noticed it until now, too preoccupied with other things, but he understood why the wandering forest was called just that right now. It was literally wandering. 

Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Ukai stumbled out of the forest the next moment, looking slightly panicked. 

„It's fine! You're safe now“, Sugawara assured, but received questioning looks in return. „Really...“ 

„Iwaizumi! You alright?“ Hanamaki and Matsukawa hurriedly approached the warrior, who just shrugged. He wasn't alright. How could he be? 

He spotted Oikawa's figure between the trees again, Ushijima running in front of him. The heir of Shiratorizawa looked kind of stoic as he turned towards the mage. 

„Do you want to kill us? That won't change anything“, he said calmly. 

Oikawa let out a humorless chuckle. „I don't want to kill any of you, Ushiwaka- chan. Just... stay out of the forest. All of you. I can't control it enough for you to be safe.“ 

„Control?“ Iwaizumi repeated, a sinking feeling in his stomach. „What do you mean?“ 

„The wandering forest is a beast, Iwa- chan. Kenma and Akaashi summoned it to kill all of you. I can't let this happen“, Oikawa replied. 

„What? It's a beast?“ Hinata cried out. 

Oikawa nodded. „It's made by the energy of died beasts. It acts on his own will mostly, but can be controlled.“ 

„Which takes a lot of power“, Kageyama stated. 

„Yes“, Oikawa replied. „I don't have much time left. I need to get Kuroo and Bokuto...“ He turned again. Iwaizumi wanted to call out for him, but his words died in his throat as the mage stopped. Iwaizumi already thought that Oikawa would come back, safe himself, but as he saw Oikawa crumbling, he knew that wasn't the case. Iwaizumi's body moved on its own, dashing towards the mage, his bonded partner, lying on the ground. 

And then he saw the blood coloring Oikawa's hands crimson. 

„Iwa- chan... you need to... leave...“, Oikawa said through gritted teeth, pressing his hands to his bleeding stomach. 

Iwaizumi snorted, crouching down next to the other. „Don't be stupid. I won’t leave you behind.“ 

„Don't you be stupid! You need to go, please. Safe... safe yourself“, Oikawa insisted, breathing heavily. 

Iwaizumi shook his head, cupping Oikawa's cheeks. „Never.“ He winced as a magic attack barely missed him. 

„They're coming for me, Hajime. They know I helped you“, Oikawa said alarmed. „You need to get away...“ 

„Listen to him“, Ushijima urgently demanded. He had followed Iwaizumi into the forest. Just like Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who were ready to protect the heir of Aoba Johsai. 

Another attack flew their way and Iwaizumi was sure, it would hit him- and it would have if not for Oikawa who jumped up, pushing Iwaizumi away. „No!“ the mage cried out desperately. 

All moved very slow and very fast, time stopping then running through Iwaizumi's fingers like sand. He stared wide- eyed as Oikawa's body crumbled to the ground once more, the smell of blood heavy in the air. Oikawa didn't move, didn't say anything. Did he even breathe? 

Akaashi and Kenma came into their line of vision and Iwaizumi felt himself being pulled to his feet. Hanamaki was yelling at him as Matsukawa dragged him along. He didn't understand their words. 

„Oikawa“, he whispered. „We need to get Oikawa...“ 

But his comrades weren't listening. They grabbed Iwaizumi tightly and pulled him away from the fight that developed right where they had been standing. Iwaizumi heard his own blood in his ears, his own heart beat violently fast, as black dots started to dance in his vision. He registered his legs giving out and then- there was nothing.


	9. IX The new king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi becomes the king of Aoba Johsai and an old ally comes to visit. He has a present for the new king...

The castle of Aoba Johsai buzzed with life. People were chattering, music was played and the hallways were full of strangers that wanted to celebrate their new king. Iwaizumi was already tired of it. Unfortunately he couldn't just sneak off and disappear. Since today it was official. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was the new king. 

After he had returned from his journey, King Ukai had been more than pleased with him and just one year later Iwaizumi wore the crown. He never had looked forward to that day, cherishing his freedom far too much. But now that was a thing of the past. He already felt the pressure on his shoulders, the weight of a burden he never asked for. 

He tried his best to follow the conversations around him. That was expected of him after all. And still he felt his thoughts wander to that dark day one year ago. 

Iwaizumi still couldn’t remember how they won against Shiratorizawa or rescued Kenma and Akasshi. What he vividly remembered though was crimson blood on alabaster skin, a lifeless body on the ground. His grip around his wineglass tightened and he hurriedly drank some of the red liquid. It reminded him of all the blood, even though it wasn't exactly the same color. He didn't taste it. 

Just like the food he ate, everything he drank had lost its taste. He just did it because he needed to function. Otherwise he most likely would have starved to death already. He might be king now, but it didn't mean anything to Iwaizumi. Nothing did mean anything to him anymore. 

His gaze wandered through the room. He saw Sugawara sitting next to Sawamura, talking and laughing. Kageyama sat at another table, with Kuroo and Bokuto next to Kenma and Akaashi. It was bittersweet to see the mage’s and their bonded partners. Of course Iwaizumi was glad for them that they were reunited again, but at the same time it hurt. Oikawa should be here, too. He should be laughing and breathing and smiling that precious smile of his. And yet he wasn't. 

A gentle squeeze on his shoulder made Iwaizumi look away and at the man standing next to him. Hanamaki showed a sad smile, as if he knew what was on Iwaizumi's mind. And most likely he did. 

„King Iwaizumi, please follow me to the great hall“, he said. „Another visitor wants to congratulate you.“ 

Iwaizumi smirked. „You don't need to call me king, you know?“ He got up from his chair and waved his hand as the musicians stopped to play. He would never get used to all that attention he suddenly got. Sometimes it had already been too much as he had just been the heir of the kingdom. Now it was so much worse. „Continue“, he said and the musicians obeyed. 

Iwaizumi followed Hanamaki and knew without looking that Matsukawa walked out of the hall behind him. The hallway was still full of people; all of them bowed as Iwaizumi passed. Another thing he’d never get used to. At least not in the foreseeable future. He saw Ukai senior and Ukai junior in the distance, enjoying themselves. The older Ukai had stayed with them after their return. He knew a lot, so Iwaizumi considered that as a win for the kingdom. Ukai senior had travelled so much, had been to so many places, his knowledge was enormous. 

„Hinata is in the kitchen, huh?“ Hanamaki spoke again. 

Iwaizumi nodded. „Yes. Guess, he likes cooking a lot.“ 

„And he's a good warrior on top of that“, Matsukawa stated. 

That was true. But when Iwaizumi thought of meals cooked by Hinata he couldn't help but think of Oikawa again. On the other hand Iwaizumi thought of Oikawa all the time, awake or asleep. He missed him so much it hurt. His hand reached for the orange stone he wore around his neck. The magic artifact hadn't been put off once since he had started wearing it. Sometimes he wondered how that would feel. The emptiness inside of him where he used to feel Oikawa's presence before that dark day could be filled with something, he mused. But he never acted on it. 

They arrived at the great hall, Hanamaki opening the door for him. The hall was empty except of a long table and a few chairs as well as the guards that stood next to the door and the huge windows. Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki and nodded. 

„Get the visitor“, he said and moved towards one of the chairs, sitting down. Matsukawa stayed with him while they waited. „Do you know who is coming?“ Iwaizumi didn't ask out of real interest, but more to just break the silence. After the noise in the other hall it was far too quiet in here. 

Matsukawa shook his head, but avoided to make eye contact. „No.“ 

Iwaizumi crooked a brow. „Why don't I believe you?“ 

„Maybe you're being paranoid because you're the king now and stuff“, Matsukawa mumbled. 

Before Iwaizumi could press any further, Hanamaki returned in company of another familiar face. Iwaizumi was on his feet immediately. 

„Ushijima“, he said. 

„King Iwaizumi“, Ushijima replied. „I came to congratulate you. I also have a present for you.“ 

„You don't need to give me anything“, Iwaizumi stated, walking towards the taller man. „The biggest present is the alliance between Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa, King Ushijima.“ Iwaizumi hadn't seen Ushijima again after what had happened to Oikawa, but they had been in correspondence since his return. And his kingdom definitely had an ally in Shiratorizawa nowadays. 

„Believe me, I do“, Ushijima insisted. „I would have told you earlier, but it wasn't certain if all would turn out well.“ 

Iwaizumi frowned. „Could you be any more cryptic?“ 

Instead of an answer Ushijima went towards the door again and left the hall. Iwaizumi looked questioningly at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who now both avoided his gaze. 

„What's going on?“ Iwaizumi wanted to know as Hanamaki placed a chair right next to Iwaizumi's. „You two know something....“ 

The sound of footsteps made Iwaizumi look up again. They were slower than Ushijima’s before, and it were two pairs of feet. And then Ushijima came into view again, supporting another person. Iwaizumi felt his heart stop as he recognized this person. 

„Oikawa...“, he whispered in disbelief, rubbing his eyes. But there was no doubt that it was him. He looked thin and pale and leaned heavily on Ushijima as they entered the hall, but it was him. „How...“, his voice cracked as he met Oikawa's gaze. His eyes. Oh, how much had he missed those eyes. 

„Iwa- chan“, Oikawa said, a smile on his face. 

And that was all it took for Iwaizumi to move from his spot and to approach the mage. He shook his head in disbelief as he pulled the other into a warm embrace. Not too tight because he was afraid he might break Oikawa in the process. And as Oikawa hugged him back, Iwaizumi cried. It felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from his heart, from his soul, and he could finally breathe again. Iwaizumi hadn't even noticed how heavy he’d felt until now. In that very moment as Oikawa was back in his arms. 

„Hajime“, Oikawa whispered, making a shiver running down Iwaizumi's spine. The brown- haired sounded like he was crying as well. 

„Tooru“, Iwaizumi said, still not letting go of the other, breathing in his scent. He was afraid that if he let go, Oikawa would vanish. He couldn't stand that another time. 

„I don't want to intrude, but you two should sit down“, Ushijima spoke up. „It was a long journey...“ 

„Oh“, Iwaizumi straightened, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, but with the other still holding onto Oikawa. „Sure, err, of course... sorry...“ 

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi's hand lightly. „I won't leave again. Don't worry.“ 

They walked over to the chairs, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had prepared, and Iwaizumi noticed how much Oikawa leaned on him for this few steps. The mage sighed deeply as they finally sat down and Iwaizumi wondered just how badly injured Oikawa had been. Or probably still was. 

„We’re going to get you some food and wine“, Hanamaki stated, Matsukawa nodding along. 

„I will join, if you don't mind“, Ushijima said, following them out of the hall, and shortly after Iwaizumi and Oikawa were alone. 

Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa for a while, drinking him in. It had been so long. He had thought Oikawa had died back then, and yet here he was. Alive. 

„I'm really sorry“, Oikawa broke the silence after a few moments, looking down at their entwined fingers. They sat close enough to each other that their shoulders touched and they could feel each other's body heat. „I... I can't even imagine what you've gone through...“ 

Iwaizumi swallowed. „Neither can I. Can you... What happened?“ 

„I don't really know what happened after I lost consciousness“, Oikawa started and Iwaizumi interrupted him right then. 

„You weren't just unconscious. You... you were...“, he couldn't say it, but Oikawa understood nonetheless. 

„It's okay, Hajime. I'm here now, okay? But, yeah, after that I don't exactly know what happened, but as I came to my senses again, I was at Shiratorizawa castle. Ushijima had taken care of me. I don't know how he got me back from the dead though...“ Oikawa looked into the distance for a while and Iwaizumi let him gather his thoughts. „But I'm here, so I think it's not that important right now. Anyway, as he told me you would become king of Aoba Johsai I was really concerned about the passed time. Luckily it hadn't been that much. At least I don't have wrinkles or something...“ 

Iwaizumi snorted. „Really, Oikawa? You're worried about wrinkles?“ 

„Well, yes. And grey hair. But fortunately I'm still beautiful“, Oikawa replied. 

Iwaizumi shook his head at the other’s antics. „You're really something... But yeah, you're still beautiful.“ He smiled warmly at Oikawa, as another question came to his mind. „Wait. Does that mean you have woken up just recently?“ 

Oikawa nodded. „About a week ago or something. I'm still adjusting to be moving again. I never knew walking is so exhausting.“ He rolled his eyes but smiled. „And my knee acts up a lot. It likes resting better.“ 

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. „You can rest all you need now. Welcome home, Tooru.“ 

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi, warm and genuine. „I'm home, Hajime.“ 

Iwaizumi leaned in to kiss Oikawa on the lips now, a hand cupping his cheek. 

„Gross“, Matsukawa’s voice interrupted. 

„Find yourself a room, Iwaizumi“, Matsukawa added. Obviously both of them were back with food and wine. 

Iwaizumi smirked. „I'm the king. I can do as I please.“ 

„You can stay, if you want“, Oikawa chimed in, placing a kiss on Iwaizumi's cheek. 

„Urks!“ Matsukawa and Hanamaki made a face. „Thanks, but no thanks.“ 

„We’ll leave this here for you“, Hanamaki said, placing the wine and food on the table. „We’re leaving.“ And they did just that. The sound of the door closing behind them echoed through the room. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other, grinning, and then they started to laugh. So hard they ended up with tears in their eyes. 

And all of a sudden Iwaizumi didn't mind to be the king of Aoba Johsai. He could face everything as long as Oikawa was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ^^
> 
> So, this is it xD the story is finished. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting, bookmarks and Kudos! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ^^ see you!


End file.
